The Accident
by Nao-chan n.n
Summary: UA  Sasuke sofre um acidente que Naruto presencia... será que com isso finalmente conseguirá revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos ao segundo? summary péssimo... fic melhor até...1ª fic zol  ÚLTIMO cap. aleluia xD'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... pq se pertencesse a Sakura teria morrido nos primeiros episódios ou pelo menos não seria tão chata u.u

Aviso: (UA) tem yaoi – Sasunaru o/ os personagens acho que tão meio mudados.. Mas ah, quem se importa né ''

- oiiiii – fala

saltitando - ação

"aiai que emoção n.n" - pensamento

(sim 1ª fic aqui n.n) – meus comentários DD

_**The accident**_ (sem idéia pro titulo X.x)

Já havia anoitecido há alguns minutos, porém, Naruto continuava lá, parado, na frente de seu grande amigo, não podia acreditar no ocorrido, e após pensar muito (siiim, ele pensou Ô.õ estranho... xP maaass... por isso muito o), finalmente (\o/) decidiu ir falar com ele, se ajoelhou e colocou a mão em seu peito, para ver se o outro ainda estava vivo...

-Dobe tira essa mão daí ¬¬!

-O.O TEMEE quer me mata é? Você ta aí quase morto e do nada começa a grita .

- nem vem que eu não gritei u.ú não sou escandaloso como certas pessoas...

-O.õ ... tipo quem?

-...

-...

-...

-EEEIII!!! Isso é uma indireta? Ò.ó

- Nããããoo... Imagina ¬¬'

- ata n.n

- -.-'

-Hey, Sasuke-teme.

-Que foi?

- Tudo bem?

- Olha, se estar quase morto é estar bem... sim, to perfeito¬¬

- Ahn... Você quer ajuda pra ir até o hospital?

- Não é mais pratico chamar uma ambulância?o.õ

- bem... É que... He... Eu to sem meu celular '

- também estou sem o meu -.- (ô coincidência ein '').

- Bom... Então eu te carrego...

- O//O

- n.- (é pra se uma mistura de -.- com n.n ... da pra entende?O.õ) pega Sasuke no colo e sai correndo para o hospital

- x.x "é a última vez que esse dobe me leva no colo... será que ele não percebe que eu to meio mau aqui? ¬¬' podia se um pouco mais cuidadoso u.ú ... mas, pelo menos tenho um ótimo ângulo dele daqui e, é tão bom fica assim perto dele n///n ... O.O opa... pensamento perigoso x.x' melhor fica quieto..."

-No hospital-

- O.O - reação das pessoas...

-? (é pra se o Naruto o.o' naruto: por que cê me fez tão burro nessa fic ein? . nao-chan: não é burro u.ú ... é só... um pouco lerdo"'' naruto: ¬¬)

- -.-

- MEU DEUS QUE HORROR O.O – fala a enfermeira saindo correndo que nem uma condenada atrás de um médico o.o'

- err... Aquela era a única enfermeira que tinha aqui, o que a gente faz? O.o

- O obvio né dobe ¬¬' vamos esperar -.- - Naruto põe o acidentado em uma cadeira da sala de espera e senta em outra do seu lado.

Bom, o hospital, depois de entrar pela porta, (nãão, imagina... se entra pela janela ¬¬') na parte esquerda, tem a recepção, ou algo do gênero, com um balcão branco, e junto a parede, encontravam-se algumas gavetas com as fichas dos pacientes e outros papeis. De frente para a porta, havia um corredor com várias portas e beeem, muuuuitoooo, láááa no fundo podia se ver bem de leve talvez o indício de que poderia existir uma escada o.o (sim o corredor era muito grande xD), obviamente, as portas eram dos quartos dos pacientes. Do lado direito, tinham umas cadeiras com o estofado em um azul bebê, uma tv de teto/parede (aah cês entenderam né? . ') e uma janela não tão grande do lado da tv (que estranho... uma janela do lado da tv O.õ). Então Sasuke e Naruto ficaram lá, esperando o médico...

Continua...

 Yoo o/

Taaa eu sei que a fic ta horrível e tal, mas... É pedi demais uma review? Ó.Ò

[pensa Pra se bem sincera pra mim até é maas... Ninguém precisa fica sabendo disso u.ú [/pensa ah... e sim... eu fiz o Naruto bem "lerdo" ai xP e o médico vai se bem divertido xP ... pelo menos pra mim pareceu ..

Anyway espero reviews só vo posta o próximo com reviews ta.. E... tenham dó... é minha primeira fic ó.ò

Kissus ja ne o/


	2. Chapter 2

DisclaimerNaruto não me pretence... mas ainda tenho esperanças de que o Masashi Kishimoto me de.. daí eu poderei fazer um super sasunaru e DOMINAR O MUNDO Ò.Ó

_**The accident **__**– cap 2**_

Felizmente eles não precisaram esperar demais, poucos minutos depois um médico adentrou a sala de espera:

- "Vejamos... é, hoje o hospital esta tranqüilo, também, com essa falta de enfermeiras e médicos, procuram outro hospital ¬¬. Aah, mas olhando bem, tem uma pessoa ali, ué... a roupa dela esta suja de sangue O.o, O.O pode ser um assassino!!! Opa n.n'' falha minha, tem um outro menino do lado dele xP, é... é dele o sangue, o primeiro deve ter trazido o outro pra cá... quanto mais pessoas aqui, mais dinheiro para mim... vou ficar... RICO –dancinha feliz-"

-Eeerr... doutor? Será que o senhor poderia atender o paciente? o.o

-Mas ein? O.õ... ah sim, claro o acidentado, vejamos – olha bem pra Sasuke- O.O meu deus ele AINDA esta vivo? O.õ

-sim... eu to vivo, ô velho lerdo ¬¬'

-O.o então rápido, ei, amigo ai cheio de sangue

-Eu? O.õ (não imagina minha tia... essa tava meio obvia né Naruto ¬¬' Naruto: não enche . )

-Sim né -.- ... pega o teu amigo morto-vivo aí e vem comigo até o fim do corredor... (que hospital _bom_ né... nem tem maca pra levar o paciente O.ô)

-eu não sou um morto-vivo ¬¬

-é sim u.u ... bom, vamos ò.ó

Obviamente o dobe pega o teme e vai seguindo o médico até chegarem na sala (que por sinal era no final daquele corredor xP). Após um certo tempo, eles chegaram na sala. Nesta, tinha uma cama com varias coisas por ali e dois enfermeiros (não me pergunte o que tavam fazendo que ainda to tentando descobri u.u), Naruto põe Sasuke na cama e os enfermeiros vão arrumando as coisas lá enquanto Naruto descrevia ao médico o acidente. Após a breve conversa, o doutor fecha a porta da sala e Naruto fica sentado em uma cadeira do lado de fora ( óbvio -.-) esperando os resultados.

Havia se passado mais de uma hora, o Uzumaki ficava mais nervoso a cada segundo que se passava (o.o' parece até que vai te um filho O.õ). Ele repassou o acidente em sua cabeça milhares de vezes, e não conseguia entender o por que de não ter conseguido ajudá-lo, acabou ficando apenas olhando ele sofrer, e como odiava o sofrimento do amigo, por mais que sempre quisesse ajudá-lo (supera também né xP), acabava piorando, porém, desta vez devia tê-lo ajudado, como os dois estavam caminhando pela rua e conversando, não viram, ao atravessar, um carro passando em alta velocidade por aquela pacifica rua, e o carro acabou atingindo Sasuke, ele voou um pouco, mas logo caiu (nisso aparece a cena do inicio), e o carro nem parou, continuou correndo ¬¬'' ( motorista fd p . ).

-Como eu consigo ser tão burro (lerdo u.ú) ein .

-É -.- também não sei (é isso era o médico saindo da sala o.o não era o teme...)

-ò.ó

-Realmente, se tu tivesse desviado com o morto-vivo, vocês estariam em melhor estado, mas daí demoraria mais pra eu fica rico ò.ó (o.o') então fico feliz por você ser meio burro e lerdo e..

-Ò.Ó SE MATA Ô...

-MAS... (o corte ein xP) teu amigo, o... ex-morto-vivo esta bem n.n, só esta descansando... daqui a seis meses ele já vai poder falar 'oi' ... se estiver vivo n.n

-O.O

-xDDD, calma é brincadeira...agora tu até pode i vê...- mas o médico não consegue terminar a frase... quando vê Naruto já esta no quarto . Então, sai dali indo pensar em uma maneira de atrair clientes para enriquecer...

Continua...

OOOOOIIIIIEEEEE xDDD

Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews n.n

Meu eu me emociono lendo as reviews xP só que quando eu fico emocionada eu fico hiperativa... daí pra desiperativa (O.õ) eu tenho que fica pulando xDDD 'maaas isso não vem ao caso... eu ia coisia anteontem mas tive alguns... ããh.. técnicos n.n''' (10 a 0 pro FF e pc) mas assim ó eu tenho até uma certa parte pronta... que não é muito mais... e como minha criatividade é superlimitada, acho que vo demora até taca o próximo cap /

Well, vamos as reviews lo/

_**--->**__**Reviews ---**_

RaposaVermelha: Na real o acidente acabo não sendo tão horrível assim né n.n''''' bom.. do começo 1º ta ai o q aconteceu com ele o.o/

2º eu não sei... mas como gosto dele lerdo xP

3º também não sei X.x espero que logo ¬

e... pode deixa... vo tenta não te desaponta ò.ó7

bjs muitíssimo brigada pela review n.n

Uchiha GiH: é... eu também prefiro sasunaru O.o mas de qualquer jeito... pode acaba ficando sasunaru mesmo xP

Brigada pela review n.n

Uzumaki Hiroki: brigadaa xDD

taí o outro cap n.n e... eu vo tenta coisia o mais rápido possível os próximos ò.ó (lá se vão as aulas de filosofia, religião, historia, química... xDDD)

brigada pela review (nossaa... que criatividade.. tudo acaba do mesmo jeito O.o')


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto...

_**The accident cap. 3**_

O quarto era normal, com uma cama, uma janela grande, uma tv, um sofá (que dava pra alguém deita e dormir xP), uma poltrona do lado da cama, um frigobar (D), e, em um canto, podia-se ver uma porta que, obviamente, dava para o banheiro. Naruto entrou calmamente no quarto, viu Sasuke deitado na cama e foi ao seu encontro, chegou do seu lado, e ficou ali, olhando-o, era tão bom ficar apenas observando-o, ainda mais sabendo que o outro estava dormindo e não sabia dele...

Alguns minutos se passaram e Naruto continuou apreciando-o, quando de repente Sasuke acordou e passou suavemente a mão no rosto do outro que, com o toque, se assustou e fez menção de sair, mas o Uchiha o impediu indo em seu encontro, ambos fecharam os olhos... e começaram a se beijar, porém, Naruto ao perceber o que ocorria, se afastou rapidamente, não entendendo direito...

-Sas-sasu-ke? O///O – Após falar isso, o Uzumaki olhou para os lados, e saiu praticamente correndo dali, deixando um Sasuke confuso para trás.

-Dobe...

Se passaram dois dias depois do acidente de Sasuke, e este poderia sair do hospital mais ou menos "daqui a uns 3 dias", caso melhorasse, e se não fosse por uma certa recaída que tivera, poderia sair até no dia seguinte se quisesse. Porém, depois do praticamente fora que levara de Naruto, ficou muito deprimido (óóóh pobrezinho do sasuemo-chan ú.ù[1), e até teve uma febre realmente muito alta.

O médico (aquele primeiro lá, o maníaco por dinheiro xP) não sabia o por que de tal recaída, e percebeu a ausência do amigo, o tal Naruto, chegou a pensar em chama-lo, para avisar do estado do "morto-vivo", porém, não sabia nada sobre ele, e quando perguntava a Sasuke, ele simplesmente virava a cara fixando o chão com uma expressão um tanto triste.

Bom, enquanto Sasuke estava no hospital, muito deprimido, Naruto estava em casa, não muito diferente do outro, também andara meio deprimido, não comendo muito, mesmo sendo ramen (O.O é... ele realmente tava mals... pra mal come ramen X.x'). Vários amigos seus tentaram falar com ele, mas este respondia apenas por monossílabos, isto quando simplesmente não os ignorava.

Estranhamente, apenas neste 2º dia depois do acidente do outro, Naruto contou a alguns de seus amigos sobre o ocorrido com Sasuke. De imediato Lee gritou:

-Yosh, então amanhã nós iremos visitar o Sasuke-kun, certo Naruto-kun?

-Aaaah... Não sei não sobrancelhudo... Acho que... Eu não deveria ir falar com o Sasuke... – Naruto abaixa calmamente a cabeça corando um pouco, pensando no rápido beijo que tivera com Sasuke, tocando levemente os lábios.

-Hunf... Cala a boca... É óbvio que tu deve i ¬¬ ... Agora para de faze essa cara de uke que não sabe o que quer -.-

-Gaa-chan não fala assim com ele ó.ò ... E... Tu também vai junto né? D

-Lee... a gente não devia i lá para ficar de vela u.ú

-Mas... eu quero i vê como ta o Sasuke ó.ó... então Naruto-kun... tudo certo para amanhã? Vamos nós três ver como esta o Sasuke \n.n/

-Ta...

- hunf... eu me recuso a ir – Então Gaara e Lee voltam a discutir enquanto Naruto ia saindo, não queria ficar no meio da discussão deles.

Naruto foi caminhando em direção a uma pracinha deserta, e ao chegar lá, se sentou em um balanço, pensando em sua relação com Sasuke... afinal... ele ainda não tinha certeza se gostava do outro, apesar das brigas freqüentes, eram muito amigos... mas, e se realmente gostasse do Uchiha? O outro já mostrou que poderia correspondê-lo, mas, eles eram do mesmo sexo, não poderiam ficar juntos... ou... poderiam? As duvidas não saíam de sua cabeça.

Ele ficou mais um pouco na pracinha, apenas pensando em Sasuke, até que decidiu ir para casa como o sol já estava se pondo. E enquanto voltava, até pensou em passar no hospital para ver o teme... mas mudou rapidamente de idéia, e começou a correr em direção a sua casa, antes que fizesse mais uma bobagem, não queria mais uma na coleção, não agora...

Continua...

(1) nada contra emos ta n.n' só que as vezes ele tem essas crises u.u

Yooo o/

Well... dessa vez fico um pouquinho maior que o normal e... na real eles não iam se beija nesse cap u.u eles iam QUASE se beija... mas daí ficava mais certo se sim... daí fiko xP aaahh... eu queria a opinião de vocês ó.ò... eu tava pensando em por outros casais e tals.. mas não tenho certeza.. tah eu sei que parece que vai te coisa por eu te tacado o Gaara e o Lee ai... mas é que também tava precisando de alguém pra ajuda o outro... bom... as reviews Ò.ó

_Uchiha GiH:_ NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO ç.ç

Tu não vai morre sem acaba as fics... eu simplesmente AMO as tuas fics xP

Mas... o acidente nem foi tão assim ne n.n'' o dobe nem vôo muito u.ú

e... serio que parece que ta acabando? .. na real eu não tenho bem uma idéia de quando vai acaba n.n'''' e... realmente fico meio curta demaaais X.x mas é que eu tava fazendo ela a mão... e duas folhas a mão da uma pg no pc O.o

Well... taí a continuação n.n (acho q da pra percebe ne ¬¬)

_RaposaVermelha:_ -soltando fogos de artifício e jogando notas de 1 pra cima xDDDD- 100 é muito pra fica jogando u.ú shuahsuashuashua...

Realmente antes safado u.u perguntas:

1ª he... boa idéia xDD serio... me inspirei com isso xDDDDDDDDDD na real no original ia se... uma enfermeira O.o mas... já arrumei pra coloca as tuas idéias e tals xP

2ª uhu n.n/ na verdade... quando eu fiz ela (uns mil anos atrás X.x') eu nem pensei nessas coisas e tals n.n''' mas acho que é pra se sim xP

3ª he... idéias e.e ... mas... se eu fizer o que to pensando... acho que ia fica meio grande demais X.x he... lembro que já sonhei com o Naruto e o Sasuke se casando O.o foi taaao perfeito ¬ não que isso tenha alguma coisa a vê mas... bom... brigada pela review \n.n''


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse... O Saso-kun e o Deidei-sama não morreriam e ficariam juntos n.n

_**The accident cap. 4**_

Mal havia amanhecido e Lee já estava saindo de casa para ir fazer seus "exercícios matinais" (pra mim é coisa de louco... acorda tão cedo quando da pra dormir... vê se pode u.ú)

- Yoosh!! Hoje vai ser um dia lindo, então vou começar com 1000 voltas por Konoha Db

E lá se foi o loc... opa, Lee, correndo pela cidade, porém, com tanta animação (tão de manhã? Como isso é possível ein? quero a receita X.x) não viu um pequeno ponto ruivo mais a frente, e acabou tropeçando nele o.o'

- QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO QUE... – ao se virar Gaara (ta, era obvio que era ele ¬¬') vê Lee caído no chão. – ah... É só o Lee... – vai saindo

- x.x

- quem se importa com ele? Só esta descansando um pouco u.u– Olha para o Lee, para frente... Lee... Frente... Lee... Lado... – eu me odeio ¬¬... Lee... Acorda tu esta no meio da rua -.- - se ajoelha na frente do outro e começa a cutuca o seu ombro – levanta logo, tu não ta em casa...

- só mais cinco minutinhos... – babando

- acorda, para de baba e se levanta... A-go-ra – voz/olhar assassino...

- sim senhor O.O7 – se levanta, limpa a baba com a manga e fica de frente para Gaara

-hunf, finalmente ¬¬... Tudo bem?

- ahn, sim n.n mas, o que tu esta fazendo aqui?

- Fiquei sem sono de noite, então vim caminhar um pouco... E você?

- Exercícios matinais :Db

-...

- bom, então que horas a gente passa no hospital?

- passa as 14:00 lá em casa pra gente ir mesmo...

- Okey, então vou indo, até depois n.n/

- hunf... – se vira e continua sua caminhada, apenas virando um pouco a cabeça para ver aonde ia o outro...

Lee voltou a correr rapidamente, tinha que continuar a correr para depois ir para a segunda parte de seus exercícios, que não eram poucos. Porém, quando tinha acabado de recuperar a velocidade, esbarrou em um ponto rosa (ele tah um pouco distraído né O.õ):

- Lee ò.ó vê se olha por onde anda, que saco isso ¬¬ ... Mas então, o que eu estava dizendo mesmo? Ah, sim daí eu disse assim pro Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura-san ó.ò

- Lee, você poderia fazer a gentileza de... SAÍ LOGO DAQUI? NÃO VE QUE TÁ ENCOMODANDO NÃO?

- alguém me chamou? o.o – é... Era o Sai xP

- Não Sai... Eu só to falando pro Lee saí ¬¬'

- ah, desculpa... Sakura-san ó.ò

- Testuda, tu tem que ser mais educada, mesmo que seja com seres tão repugnantes como esse... Lee...

- Porca, tu fala isso por que ele não fica esbarrando em você ¬¬ - Lee já havia voltado a correr, mas conseguiu ouvir o que Sakura e Ino acabaram falando, ficou muito chateado, mas rapidamente se lembrou de Gai-sensei, seu professor de educação física (que duvida o.o'), e do fogo da juventude ou qualquer coisa do gênero, e se recuperou, indo até mais rápido que o normal.

13:30, Lee já estava pronto, porém preferiu ir dar uma volta antes de passar na casa de Gaara. Ele estava saltitando por uma pracinha como um coelhinho rosa feliz quando (imagina Lee vestido de coelho rosa cantando musiquinhas infantis e saltitando por ai... hasuahusahus), bom, na verdade ele só estava caminhando por uma praça, quando viu um grupinho de meninas, onde estavam Ino, Sakura e outras. Infelizmente ele teria que passar por elas, pretendia ir sentar um pouco em um banco, e este, estava um pouco depois delas. Respirou fundo, e foi se sentar no banco. Passou por elas normalmente, e ficou sentado esperando a hora de ir ao hospital.

Passaram se uns 15 minutos com Lee apenas olhando para as lindas árvores que havia na praça, e conforme o tempo passava o grupinho das meninas ia diminuindo, até que sobrou apenas Sakura, que se sentou um pouco no banco em que Lee estava que se sentou um pouco no banco em que Lee estava zszszszszszszszszszsszszszszsfantis e saltitando por ai... de educaça, só que do outro lado. soh qeu

- Sakura-san?

- Que? ¬¬

- er... Tchau, vou ir no hospital visitar o sasu... – fuxxx x.x – quero dizer...

- você disse... SASUKE????? Ó.Ó( ó.ò + ò.ó ... dava pra vê neh? x.x') O Sasuke-kun esta no hospital? O que ele esta fazendo lá? Ele se machucou?

- Ele teve um acidente, mas já esta bem... Bom, vou indo, tenho que passar na casa do Gaara antes de ir pra lá... tchau...

- tchau... he... Se ele vai ver o Sasuke-kun... só tenho que segui-lo xP

Sakura estava quase chegando na casa de Gaara, havia seguido Lee por mais ou menos 10 minutos, quando o pior aconteceu, sua maior rival e amiga, ino-porca-chan, apareceu, ela passou reto por Lee, porém, conseguiu ver Sakura tentando se esconder atrás de uma árvore:

- ? O que aconteceu testuda-chan? Brincando de esconde-esconde? Não é difícil com essa testa?

- Ino, sai daqui... não quero concorrência . 

- como as... – Ino olha em volta e vê apenas Lee um pouco distanciado... – O.O s-sakura? T-tu t-ta gostando do... Do... Do... L-Lee?? X.x

- NÃO ÓBVIO QUE NÃO DE ONDE TU TIRO ISSO?? X.x imagina se EU vou gostar daquilo (elas realmente tão me irritando muito ¬¬)

- uufaa ainda bem n.n ... então por que tu falo que não quer concorrência? o.õ

- merdx ¬¬... -.- é que eu descobri por que o Sasuke-kun sumiu...

Continua...

Correção... ESSE ficou maior que o normal n.n'' na real aquele nem tava tão grande assim O.õ PESSOAS!! Eu posso demora pra posta os capítulos porque não posso coisia no meu pc ta? Só no do colégio ou sei la onde -.-

É... a dupla que merece a morte apareceu -.- e... já to pensando em mata uma delas Ò.Ó eu sei que fui que escrevi... mas mesmo assim... se eu umas delas fica sem par vo mata u.ú/

Sasuke: Ainda bem u.ú menos uma pra me enche... e... que participação é essa minha na fic? Ò.Ó eu mal apareço, e quando apareço me ferro u.ú 1º so atropelado, depois vo para num hospital chinelo que nem tem maca pra leva os pacientes e ainda fico sozinho num quarto qualquer que nem tem tv de plasma ù.ú

Nao-chan: Acabo? O.o'

Sasuke: sim ù.ú

Nao-chan: bom... ta certo que te atropelaram... mas tu pelo menos vôo um pouco, e nem preciso paga a viagem DD no hospital... tu bem que gosto de fica no colo do naru-chan neh? xP e daí que vc ficou num quarto sozinho que não tem uma inútil tv de plasma? Pelo menos ganho um beijo u.u

Sasuke: ahn o///o eu... er... AS REVIEWS Ò///Ó

Nao-chan: o.o''

------Reviews------

Uchiha Gih: Que bom que tu ta gostando da fic n.n – emociona- xDDD

Siiimmm gaalee ¬

Ah... pode dexa ele VAI se resolva logo u.ú – com uma metralhadora – he xP

Well... brigada pela review n.n

Uchiha Mandy Lua: n.n/ - emociona mais O.o –

O.o na boa... esses casais... sinceramente... SÃO OS MEUS FAVORITOS xDDDDDD só não sei se a minha criatividade superlimitada mas que anda me surpreendendo (O.o) vai deixa eu coloca todos X.x'' gaalee já tem um pouco n.n... saisaku tem como por... shikatema... acho que da sim n.n kakairu... Acabei de te uma idéia xDDD mas acho que ficaria meio de ponta sabe? Nejihina e Tsujira que eu ainda to pensando / ... Na real eu queria por sasodei ó.ò mas só daria pra por se fosse com a turminha do Itachi... bom... acho que até da... só preciso sabe se vão quere né n.n' qualquer coisa acho que nem vo por (T.T) n.o'''

Brigada pela review bjs o/

Jackeline

Brigadaa n.n é... ela ta um pouco legal... tirando as falhas e alguns erros né n.n''''

Well... taí o 4 capitulo n.n/ e brigada pela review xP


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse Sasuke não teria ido atrás do Micha, digo, Orochimaru ficaria com o Naruto e, gostaria sim da Sakura, como saco de pancadas xDDD

_**The Accident**__** –Cap. 5**_

- ... E foi isso que aconteceu -.- agora com licença porca que o Lee já deve ter chegado na casa do Gaara...

- Hu... Bem capaz u.ú eu vou junto... E só de raiva vou chamar as outras fan-girls do nosso fã clube ù.ú

- C-COMO ASSIM? Ino!!! Como tu pensa em entrar em um hospital com 50 pessoas Ò.ó

- é... Tem razão / ... Seria trapaça... Passar para trás os outros fã clubes... Mas e daí? Melhor para nós xP.

- Dai-me paciência senhor \-.-/ ... Porca!! Tive uma idéia... Enquanto tu vais chamar as outras do grupo, eu vou à frente para descobrir qual hospital o Sasuke-kun está, então quando eu descobrir te mando uma mensagem o/

- Isso xDD ótima idéia testuda, então vou indo tudo bem? Até o/ - Fala Ino já indo embora, sem nem escutar as últimas palavras de sua amiga...

- He... Isso, vai indo porquinha, não pensei que tu fosse tão burra, mas já que é... Mais fácil para mim xP mwahahahaha (o.o''')

Enquanto isso, na casa de Gaara, Lee esperava na sala o outro, que estava acabando de se arrumar...

-Ô.ô nossa, que sala grande, ela é quase maior que o meu quarto, o do Gai-sensei e o banheiro juntos. – Lee se aproxima de uma mesinha que havia do lado de um armário com algumas pratarias – ? Esse aqui é o... Gaara? – Ao mesmo tempo que fala isso o próprio Gaara entra na sala.

- O que foi Lee?

- Nessa foto... É você?

- Hunf... É sim por que? ¬¬

- Waaahh, que kawaii Gaa-chan com 3 anos #.# (qualquer coisa… é pra se olhinhos brilhando ta?.. )

- Lee... Eu tinha cinco anos nessa foto -.-'

- Seerio?? Parece menos O.o

- ¬¬'... então deixa isso ai – vira a foto para baixo- Vamos indo?

- Tem outras fotos como aquela Gaa-chan?? – carinha de cachorro pidão.

- NÃO... E mesmo se tivesse não mostraria e... Quando é que tu vai para de me chama assim ein?

- Eu já disse qual seria a condição u.ú não pretendo mudá-la tão cedo xP

- ¬¬... Então... Vamos indo?

- Haai Ga-a-chan xDb

- eu... vou... te... matar Lee Ò.ó

Então eles saem da casa de Gaara, ou melhor, mansão, indo visitar Sasuke. Ah, claro, a foto do Gaara com cinco anos, era extremamente fofa, ele estava com uma fantasia de pandinha, aquelas de criança, sentado, agarrando uma caixinha de leite (sabe aquela coleção dos bichinhos da parmalat? Então, o panda da coleção xP Gaara: eu NUNCA vestiria uma coisa dessas ¬¬' nao-chan: Ò.Ó algo contra essas fantasias? Eu tirei uma foto com uma quando era pequena u//u só que era de dálmata e eu tava com um osso quase maior que eu... não uma caixa de leite xP Gaara: ¬¬'').

--Enquanto isso—

- Ótimo ¬¬... Me perdi do Lee, e agora, como vou achar a casa do Gaara .

- Sakura? Tudo bem? o.õ

- Ah! Itachi-kun!!! Sim n.n' mas… você sabe onde fica a casa do Gaara?

- A casa do Gaara? O.ô mudou de alvo é? xP

- Não ò.ó nunca u.u eu lovi muito Sasuke-kun u.u (O.o), só que eu descobri que ele teve um acidente... E esta em um hospital, então estava seguindo o Lee para descobrir qual era o hospital, mas como ele iria passar antes na casa do Gaara...

- O.õ Então você perdeu o Lee de vista... Foi isso?

- Foi -.-'

- Acho que eu sei onde é a casa dele, posso te levar, e aproveito para ver meu querido irmãozinho n.n Então, como foi esse acidente? Não fiquei sabendo O.o

- Infelizmente eu também não sei como foi x/ e... Tudo bem você ir comigo? o.õ

- Claro n.n só um pouco... Vou falar ali com os outros ta? - Só agora Sakura percebeu que um pouco mais atrás de Itachi estavam alguns de seus amigos, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara e Sasori.

- Eai pessoas? Olha só, eu vou com a rosa ali ver meu irmão no hospital ok?

- Teu irmão esta no hospital, un? O.õ

- Ta... Deve te cortado os pulsos... Sempre pensei que aquelas crises emo fossem aumentar u.ú Bom... Até outra hora... Tchau o/

- Até – Falaram em coro.

- Vamos Sakura? n.n

- Sim n.n

E lá se foram os dois para a casa de Gaara, para a sorte deles, enquanto iam, acharam um táxi, o que os poupou de uma certa caminhada.

Gaara e Lee não estavam muito longe da mansão, quando o primeiro tropeçou em uma pedra e... Caiu... No chão (he... pensaram que ele fosse cai em cima do Lee neh xD).

-Ouch x.x

-Gaa-chan!! Tudo bem?

- Sim Lee... Não precisa se preocupar – tenta se levantar, mas acaba caindo de novo, ou quase, pois dessa vez Lee o segura pela cintura.

- Quase n.n'

- é... Eu acho que torci o tornozelo -///- "Por que eu to corando? O.O acho que não precisa chega mais perto Lee u///u"

- Bom... Acho que ainda podemos voltar para a mansão não?

- Acho que sim... Não estamos muito longe, e eu acho que meu motorista esta em casa...

- Que bom n.n – põe Gaara nas costas e sai caminhando.

- Lee que você esta fazendo?? Me ponha no chão agora Ò///ó

- Mas, Gaa-chan, você torceu o tornozelo, não vai conseguir caminhar!!!

- Eu consigo sim!!

- Mas é melhor não forçar ó.ò pode piorar! Deixa que eu te carrego n.n

- Tenho outra opção? -.- - ao ouvi-lo Lee começou a praticamente correr, fazendo com que Gaara tivesse que abraça-lo com mais força para não cair.

--No táxi--

-Ei, Sakura-san, aquele ali não é o Lee com o Gaara nas costas o.ô

- O.o acho que são sim... E... Estão entrando naquela casa !!

--Na mansão--

-Esquerda... Direita... Não, a outra -.- - Sim, Gaara ainda estava sendo levado por Lee enquanto indicava o caminho.

Cinco minutos depois Lee e Gaara já estavam dentro do carro indo para o hospital com Sakura e Itachi em um táxi seguindo-os. Pouco depois os dois primeiros já adentravam o hospital indo em direção a recepção. Enquanto a outra dupla os espiava de fora do hospital, esperando pela melhor hora para poderem entrar.

-Vem eles já entraram no corredor - Itachi falava rapidamente puxando Sakura pela mão.

- Hai! Er... Itachi-kun? É impressão minha ou o Naruto também esta com eles? o.õ

- Eles devem ter combinado de se encontrar aqui...

E lá se foram Gaara, Lee e Naruto à frente, e Sakura e Itachi mais atrás.

Enquanto isso no outro lado da cidade... Um grupo extremamente grande de garotas esperava uma amiga que já deveria ter dado noticias...

- Sa-ku-ra... Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos... Será a última para você ò.ó.

Continua...

------------------------------------

Yoo!!!

Eu tenho que para de disse que tal cap é maior que outro e tals... Saca só, o 1º tinha 1 pagina... daí o 2º fico um pouco maior... e agora o 5º tem 3 O.o quando eu acaba essa fic o cap vai te 50 pgs X.x'

e... Antes de responder as reviews... Muitíssimo obrigada por elas n.n ( é pra não te que fica dizendo no final de cada uma também sabe n.n''')

E... desculpa pela demora... ando com uma pequena grande enorme gigante falta de criatividade e... tempo ... [passo 2 dias inteiros, só tirando a manhã (sim... das 14 ate umas 23) vendo ouran high school, e nos outros só no pc mesmo xP só muito ocupada u.u masss... semana que vem são as recuperações... daí vai fica difícil de posta... sorry x.x

_------Reviews------_

_**Uzumaki Mari:**_ Pelo menos tu mando né? n.n e... e... -emociona- #.# seeriooo que tu ta gostando??? –sai saltitando- xDDDDDD olha... vo tenta posta sempre o mais rápido possível u.ú7... quando eu não esquece n.n''''

-se junta na dancinha xP-

_**Uchiha Mandy Lua: **_Haaai Ino não vai sobrevive por muito tempo ù.ú ainda to pensando num jeito beeemm cruel e maligno de mata ela ò.ó

Tanto o Saso-kun quanto o Deidei-sama vão aparece como amiguinhos felizes(ou nem tanto) do Itachi xDDD já da pra vê uma minúscula ponta deles ai \o/

_**Thai-Chan: **_Uia quantas reviews tuas xDDD –emociona mais do que já tava- SSSEEERRRIIIOOO??? #u# Well... Vo tenta coloca uma ponta pelo menos de itanaru n.n eu até que gosto um pouco xP errr... about gaalee... sorry... Isso eu vou por sim xl é que... é tão... FOFOO #.#

NÃO!!! FOI UMA MEGA-HIPER-LUPER-DUPER(?)-SUPER-SUPREMA MUITO MAIS QUE INTELIGENTE IDEIA #.# seerriooo amei DDD

Taí o outro cap xP o/

Uchiha Gih: Yeah... I'll put 10000 kisses of sasunaru #.#

Olha… acho que to meio muito cega O.o juro que tinha visto alguém pedi itasaku ô.ô mas... o + proximo que tem é itasai e itanaru acho que preciso de uns óculos x.x' ou um novo cérebro X.x'' maass... vo tena por um pouco pelo menos de itasai mas a proncipio eu ia por saisaku... vamo vê no que sai né?n.n Ita-san pegador vai meio-fica com todo mundo (ou quase) xDDDD

Taí a continuação n.n/


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... se pertencesse... Ah, sério, não teria como pertence n.n'.

errr... só assim... eu ia posta de manhã no colégio... mas dai eu fui arruma uns coisos na fic e esqueci... dai... desculpa pelo meio atrasado n.n''

_**The accident – cap 6**_

- Naruto-kun?

- Fala...

- É esse o quarto?

- Sim... "boa sorte para mim -.-" – Bate na porta do quarto, e mesmo não ouvindo resposta decide entrar.

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama aparentemente dormindo, e quando os 3 entraram no quarto, apenas abriu calmamente um dos olhos para ver o que era, para fechá-lo rapidamente depois de ver Nsruto entrando.

- "o que esse dobe esta fazendo aqui? Pensei que tivesse fugido -.-"

- Yo! Sasuke, como você ta? – Lee falou indo até a cama do mesmo.

- Hunf -.- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Ora, viemos te ver o/

- Ótimo, já viram então podem ir embora...

Naruto, que estava sentado no sofá olhando para baixo, levantou levemente a cabeça, fitando Sasuke tristemente. Ao perceber o olhar do loiro, o Uchiha menor se lembrou do seu beijo com ele e corou levemente, virando a cara imediatamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi entrou gritando no quarto:

- Sasuke!! Meu amado irmão o que aconteceu? Teve um acidente? Ó, que vida cruel, como pode fazer algo assim com meu pobre irmão?! Agora que está prestes a morrer só poderei rezar para que sua alma possa subir para o céu Ú.ù - fazendo o maior drama o.o''''-

- Eu não vou morrer ¬¬' agora, sai daqui -.-

- Oh... É assim que trata seu querido irmão? Que vem com a melhor das intenções, para te ver?! (impressão minha ou parece o aaya? O.o') Meu querido irmãozinho emo¹ deixe-me ver seus pulsos cheios de sangue dor e sofrimento para que possa tentar ajudá-lo...

- Ò.Ó Ei, primeiro eu não sou emo, e também não cortei os pulsos .

- - modo irmão-preocupado off- Aaahhh que sem-graça ú.ú então vou indo mesmo... Vamos Naruto-kun (ao infinito e além Ò.ó) – pega Naruto pela mão, e vai correndo de um jeito estranho (tipo aquelas cenas que parece que vai correndo "atrás" do pôr-do-sol sabe? O.õ) ...

- EEII, Itachi!! Solta ele .

- -para, se vira...- o.õ por que?

- Porque... Bom, porque... Não viu a cara dele? Ele não que i contigo!!

- "eu... Não... Quero? O.õ, se bem que..." Como assim Sasuke? E se eu quiser ir?

- O.O T-tu que i com ele?

- Vai fazer o que?

- Hunf... Nada dobe... se quiser ir, vai. Mas vai logo, e não volta aqui nunca mais u.ú

- Te...Me?

- - VAAASHH(barulho de porta abrindo rápido x) – SAAASUUUKEEE-KUUUNNN /OoO\ - Mais de 15 fan-girls entram correndo e gritando no quarto, à frente do bando estava uma garota de longos cabelos loiros presos em (um plagio de deidei-sama ù.ú) um rabo de cavalo e de olhos azul claro, Ino. (Itachi, mangekyou nela ò.ó Itachi: Hey, fic UA não tenho sharingan -.- Nao: Ò.Ó próxima fic minha não vai se UA ù.ú daí, MORTE A INO \o/)

- SAKURA-TESTUDA-CHAN Ò.Ó

- INO-PORCA-CHAN Ò.Ó

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH POR QUE NÃO ME LIGO? Ò.Ó SUA... – elas começam a brigar bem calmamente, puxando cabelo, puxando pela gola, tentando sufoca a outra, com direito até a alguns arranhões, enquanto gritavam se xingando...

- POR ISSO!!! EU SABIA QUE TU IA TRAZER 50 MIL PESSOAS PARA ENCOMODA O SASUKE-KUN²

- EU SÓ TROUXE 30 NÃO CABE TANTA GENTE AQUI SUA TESTUDA. NÃO SEI COMO NÃO TE CONFUNDEM COM UMA TABUA DE CORTA CARNE POR CAUSA DESSA TESTA.²

- SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA!! É MAIS BURRA QUE UM TOCO DE ARVORE, APOSTO QUE NÃO SABE NEM ESCREVE O NOME E SE DIVERTIRIA COM UMA PORTA ABRINDO E FECHANDO!!!!²

- AH, ENTÃO AGORA VOCÊ QUE É A CDFSINHA PUXA-SACO QUE CONFUNDEM O CABELO COM ALGODÃO DOCE ESTRAGADO!!!²

- CALEM A BOCA!!!!!! NÃO SE GRITA EM HOSPITAL!!! E TEM UM PACIENTE TENTANDO DESCANÇAR!!!

- CALA A BOCA TU NARUTO!!! – as duas gritaram juntas...- NÃO SABE NEM O QUE DIZ Ò.Ó

- MAS EU SEI!!! SE NÃO CALAREM A BOCA A GORA VOU CHAMAR A POLÍCIA – olhar assassino do 1º médico- ... Ótimo u.ú agora podem sair todos os visitantes do hospital, os pacientes querem descansar!!

Alguns minutos depois, a última pessoinha acabava de fechar a porta fazendo com que reinasse o silêncio...

- Nee, eu adoro esse médico, silêencio #.# - ao falar isso, Sasuke ouviu uma porta se abrindo calmamente, olhou para a que dava ao corredor, não era, rapidamente olhou para a do banheiro. Ela estava levemente aberta, e o máximo que via era uma imensa escuridão (ah, que mentira nem tava tão escuro assim xP só o "básico" o.o')

- E-las j-já sai-iram?ó.ò – ouviu uma voz fraca sair do banheiro... E... Conhecida?!?!?!

- Dobe o que ta fazendo ai? -.-''

- Me escondendo né... Não viu a cara do grupo? X.x

- hunf, não importa, agora pode sai daqui? ú.ú (fico estranho O.õ'')

- Já saio (?)... Sasuke, eu... Só queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Então pergunta logo ¬¬'

- V-você... Queria mesmo que eu fosse com o Itachi? E... Não voltasse nunca mais? ó.ò (ele tinha meio que se deslerdado um pouco T.T' tava só disfarçando mesmo, eu acho Y.Y)

- E-eu... Eu... EU... Eu...

- Tuu...

- E-eu – Naruto calmamente se aproxima do amigo e... (owned no Sasuke xDDD) da um tapinha nas costas do outro... o.o'') – é que... E-eu...

- Não funciono? o.õ

- -ignora- Eu... NÃO, NÃO QUERIA QUE TU FOSSE EMBORA!!! QUERIA... QUERIA... QUE VOCÊ FICASSE COMIGO PRA SEMPRE!!! PRONTO FALEI Ú.Ù – se levanta e vai rapidamente para o banheiro se trancando lá...

- Que que foi isso? Ô.ô –para, pensa, alguns segundos depois...- m-mas, Sasuke!! Volta! – corre até a porta do banheiro (nota, ele tava praticamente na frente da porta, só com um passo de distancia O.o''), tentando, sem resultados, abrir a porta, então fica batendo na outra...- SASUKE!!! Abre essa porta!!! – silêncio- AABREE!!!

-Naruto-kun?

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- ... O que VOCÊ ta fazendo aqui? o.õ

- o... o Sasuke... Se tranco no banheiro...

- ah... Ele tava gritando aquilo pra você?

- e-é .///.

- ta.. Te ajudo a tira ele daí n.n

Continua... (to cansando de escreve isso ¬¬').

_'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-__'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-_

¹ repetindo... Nada contra emos -.- ...

² err... eu deixei pra coloca isso depois... E como eu comecei a escreve isso um dia e acabei outro... Esqueci o que ia por xDDD mas se eu lembra escrevo u.ú antes de posta né n.n'

Yoo o/

He...Acho que me empolguei um pouco na briga das que vão morre n.n''

E... Eu to pensando seriamente em faze itasai e mata a Sakura ù.ú (pensando seriamente: pensa dois segundos sobre... E vai dormi xDDD)

Não mas serio... Não sei o que eu faço... E... Itasai é meio diferente sabe #.# (adora coisas "diferentes" -.-') xDDD

Mas ta... well... Go reviews Ò.ó (oohh, isso me lembro a musiquinha dos power rangers xDDDD ... go go power rangers Ò.o)

e…Só mais uma coisa .. eu não to com muita criatividade pra responde entaaoo não tem respostas tao boas x.x'''

_´-´-´-´Reviews-´-´-´-_

(eu me presto pra faze esses coisinhus -.-'')

_**-Tratwy- :**_ xDDD não é inútil, tu mando uma review e isso é uma coisa extremamente útil #.#

Well... Melhor pra vc que vai lê... mas daí o meu estoque de criatividade acaba mais rapido x.x' e já ta no fim... acabo um dia desses mas consegui reabastece um pouco xDDD –no cérebro aparece uma nao-chan em miniatura, abre uma porta com uma placa escrito "criatividade" aparecem varias prateleiras e só uma com algumas coisas em cima O.o'- xP

Siiimmm... Vo tenta coloca todos Ò.ó

Ô.ô minha imaginação as vezes me assusta serio... imagina os aka numa festa, de fantasia xDDDD tipo o zetsu de flor, o itachi de doninha/fuinha, kisame de peixe/sereia (siimmm sereiA não sereiO xDDDDDDDD)... Yeey idéia pra um próximo cap o/ xDDDD

Er, sorry acho que só vo faze uma ponta mesmo de itanaru...

Se eu consegui X.x' maas itasai ou saisaku? ..

Bjs o/

**_Uchiha Mandy Lua:_** Well... Finalmente o reencontro #.#

Ah... Não se importa com a imitação barata u.u ela morre logo logo P

Taí o cap n.n/

_**Uzumaki Mari:**_ xDDD Yuhuuu xará de fantasia xDDDDD

Taí o 6º cap n.n/

_**Uchiha Gih:** _O.õ?

Acho que esse não teve ceninha sasunaru neh x.x pera vo vê xP

É... não fico uma taaaoo boa né... Mas se pa vai te no próximo cap n.n

Taí a continuação com ita-san dando uma do aaya de furuba xDDD

_**Uchiha Kt 8D**_ : o resto taí n.n/

-emociona- tu... gosto?? #.#

siimmm vão ter mil e um beijos sasunaru ò.ó/ (sasunaru ainda vai... DOMINAR O MUNDO Ò.ó ou uma parte dele ..')

Well... bjs espero q goste desse cap n.n

_'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-__'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'-"-"-'_

Ultima coisa... como eu to muito feliz... vamos cantar DDD

"Posso presentir o perigo e o caos tatatatata e ninguém agora vai me amedrontar" – sai cantando e pulando e saltitando e fazendo poses de ataque estranhas e sei la mais o que como uma locaa xDDDD

Ta... Agora eu vo mesmo tchaus té o 7º cap xP


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse... Tá, nunca iria pertence... Mas eu ainda posso tentar subornar o Masashi Kishimoto pra me da o Itachi e o Deidei-sama e o Saso-kun de pets DDD

Obs.: Amanha/hoje faz um mês +- que eu postei essa fic xDDD que emocionante neeh xP será que chega a 30 reviews?? #.# ficaria meio certinho neh xDDDD 1 mês 30 reviews saco? –coisinho com a mão- xDDDD

Obs2. : oolhaaa parece um coração ºOº xDDDDDDDDD

Obs3. : Que estranho coloca obs O.o

Obs4. : aaahh agora não tem coraçãozinho ó.ò

Obs5. : será queD ¹ chega a 7? Adoro esse número xP

Obs6. : Óóóóhh DD ¹ cabei de ver que é o número de caps. xDDD

q emocionante néDDD

Obs7. : Aeeee 7 DDDD (olha pirâmide #.#' ) e siiimm eu sou muitoo baka xP brigada n.n...

Hope u like n.n/ DDDDD ¹ Hope you like it n.n/.

_**The accident - cap. 7**_

--No banheiro—

- é um dobe mesmo ç.ç – Sasuke estava sentado com a cabeça entre as pernas, meio chorando, de costas para a porta. Ignorava as falas do loiro, e não sabia como poderia ficar mais humilhante, admitir que gostava do melhor amigo não era tão fácil, e, ainda por cima, havia gritado isso, imagina se alguém tivesse ouvido (além do Naru-chan né xP)!!! (o... sasu-emo-chan anda meio uke ou é impressão? O.õ)

- Sasuke, para com esse drama todo -/.\-' "wow meu irmão é yaoi ô/.\ô a mãe tinha razão... Eu não devia fica mostrando pra ele tantos hentais e lemons... Não é que isso o influenciou? xDDD... He, vou ownar ele por isso até morre e.e' desde que... Ele não descubra que eu sou meio yaoi... Quero dizer... SIMPATIZANTE, apenas SIMPATIZANTE U/.\Ú' " (pensei q o sasu-emo-chan já soubesse o.o'')

- I-ITACHI? O.O TU NÃO TINHA IDO EMBORA???

- Vim ajuda o naru-chan a recuperar seu amor Ò/.\ó e... Ae Sasu yaoi?xD

- Ò.Ó VOCÊ QUE ME DAVA LEMONS PRA LER

- Você que lia u/.\ú eu só deixava um pouco a vista...

- Um pouco a vista... Sei... TU ESFREGAVAS NA MINHA CARA E DUVIDA QUE EU FOSSE CAPAZ DE LER Ò.Ó

- He... Tempos divertidos n/-\n, mas Sasuke... Pense no bem que você fez para nossos pais u/.\ú

- Bem??? O.õ

-É... Nunca preciso pergunta como as crianças nascem ou alguma coisa parecida n.n.

- ITACHIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó

- eu sou normal, é só um sonho, é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho é só um sonho... Eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal eu sou normal... Isso não esta acontecendoo x.x'' – encolhido no canto assustado pela discussão...

- Naru-chan? Ó.Ò

- Naruto-kun calma o.o' vem, quer comer um ramen para se acalmar? n/.\n

- Ra-ramen? #.#

- sim n/.\n vamos?

- ÓOBVIOO #.# VEM RAPIDOOO O/. – pega Itachi pela mão e sai correndo com ele...

- Naru? ó.o

- enquanto isso na frente do hospital - (Naru-chan é rápido n.n)

- Itachi? Eu deixei meu dinheiro no quarto do Sasuke... Posso voltar para pegá-lo?

- Hai n/.\n vou ficar te esperando aqui, ok?

- Uhun n.n

xXxXxXxXxXx

- Na-ru?... aut... Não acredito que ele saiu com o Itachi ç.ç e ainda por cima me deixou aqui sozinho ú.ù... – depois de passar os olhos pelo quarto, decidiu sentar-se na cama e esperar alguma coisa (não tinha o que fazer u.u). Mal havia se deitado quando percebeu a porta se abrindo, e um vulto amarelo adentrou-a (uooohhh é o flash amarelo de konoha ô.ô – yonyon)

- Sa-su-chan? Ó.o er... Des-desculpa não sabia que estava aqui ó.ò – sai correndo...

- Na-naru-chan... Vo-volta o.ò/ - espera um pouco e vai correndo atrás (ele anda meio emo, meio uke, meio pervo... Que mais falta? ¬¬')

Ambos estavam correndo pelo hospital, com Naruto à frente, que, ao ter saído do quarto de Sasuke, subiu rapidamente as escadas, chegando no 2º andar que, como o 1º, era muito grande. Naruto ao ver os sofás no fim do corredor, deduziu que deveria ter um banheiro por ali então foi atravessando o corredor (ele voltou a pensa, merdx... mas volto \o/).

- shit... Onde esta o banheiro??? X.x era para ele estar por aqui... – vira- Sa-sa-SASUKEEEEEEEEE Ó.Ò

Não, Sasuke não estava tão perto de Naruto, por acaso esqueceram que ele ainda não havia recebido alta? Logo, ele não estava 100 porcento (o coiso de "porcento" não aparece né ¬¬')... Sim... Ele estava aproximadamente no meio do corredor, com a mão direita no peito, arfando.

- SASUKE, Sasu... chan – vai correndo até o mesmo... E quando chega... – SASU-CHAN Ó.Ò – Sasuke estava caindo, e Naruto segurou-o, sentou, e deitou-o em seu colo, assim o Uchiha fechou os olhos cansado... –Sasu-chan não... Desista...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

- Yo, Itachi o/²

- Tocaí \o

- o/\o

- xDDDD

- xP Mas o que cê ta fazendo aí mano?

- Esperando um amiguinho do meu irmão pra ir comer ramen xP

- Ae Itachi atacando os pirralhinhos? Cuidado ein, pedofilia da cadeia xP

-Nem, só saindo mesmo n/.\n/

- Maas... Ia te convida ai pra junta a galera e sai por ai o/

- Boaa xDDD quando, onde e por que? O por que não precisa xDDD

- Tudo bem ser amanhã de noite? Numa festa a fantasia \o/ por que eu gosto de festas : DDD é festa de um amigo meu ta? xP

- xDDDD ta belê. Já aviso o resto? o.õ

- Já avisei o danna e o Hidan, que ficou de avisar o Kakuzo. Como eu to te avisando agora, menos um. Bom tu vai avisa o Tobi e o Kisame, que vai te que avisa o Zetsu, que vai avisa o líder (Pain O.õ q nome... Lembra... Paint xDDD) que vai avisa a outra azul lá (já falei... Só li o mangá até o cap 363 e esse foi só pra te certeza de que... que Ó.Ò... TTTT-TTTT... – 1 hora depois -.-'- t-tá... Me a-acalmei Ú.Ù então não sei o no-nome dela se alguém me disser e-eu agradeç-ço ú.ù)... – enquanto ele falava ia marcando em um caderno, que apareceu do nada, os nomes dos que já tinham sido avisados ou que iriam ser...- Bom... É isso n.n/ Tu pode havia esses dois?

- Hai, sem problema deidei n/.\n

- Ainda bem n.n... E... Assim, a festa começa as oito ta?

- Uhum... Depois a gente acerta o resto no msn ta bom?

- Ta n.n bom, vou indo, tchau o/

- Tchau \o "que estranho... O Naruto-kun esta demorando demais... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?".

Continua

.,.,.,.,.,-,-,-,-,-´-´-´-´-´´´´´:::::;:;:;:;:;.;.;.;.;.,.,.,.,.³

¹ esses foram + pra fica uma pirâmide mais certa mesmo xP mas os outros 2 foi sem quere xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

²essa conversa ta meio "informal" de propósito ta? Por isso ta meio de msn/sei lá o q -.-

³ se alguém entende a lógica (isso tem lógica???... Tem -.-... ô.ô) ganha um prêmio O.o'

Oiiii o/

Dessa vez acabei mais cedo n.n se tudo der certo amanha (terça) eu posto xD/ acho que quando eu tive muito feliz vo canta no final do cap o/

Pq?

Well... 1º já disse, pq vo ta muito feliz

2º... pq... Não tenho quase nada pra faze xDDDDDD (ser desocupado o.o')

Aaahh... E eu to fazendo uma fic da morte da Sakura xP comecei ontem o/ (domingo)

e...

Por que to falando isso?

Sei la... Me deu vontade xDDDD não, não é pra fica fazendo propaganda xP

Bom as reviews n.n/

;:;:;:;:ReviewS:;:;:;:;

_**Uchiha Gih: **_Yeah xDDD/

O.o o vicio por itasai ein xDDD aceito idéias sobre viu xP se bem que já tenho uma idéia de como vão se encontra \o/

Eu já disse, prefiro sasunaru mil vezes...

Só que as vezes faço o Sasuke meio uke (emo e pervo) demais sem quere T.T'

E... sobre a gramática... no ultimo cap... eu fiquei com preguiça de corrigi mesmo n.n''' mas... vo komissa a kuída + msm tah? xDDDDDDD não serio vo sim xP

Well... Muitíssimo obrigada pela review e taí o cap. n.n fico meio chato o fim né? sorry n.n'''

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM

Bom como so muito desocupada e to feliz pq fui muito bem na recuperação DDD vamos cantar:

"I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, I am a superstar and I don't care who you are –aponta p/ frente" xDDD Na boa, chega em alguém cantando isso e ainda depois aponta é tudo xP sem conta que canta isso no meio do shopping deve se + ainda xP

Err... Isso nunca aconteceu :x tchau

te o próximo cap .-./


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... -.-'

_**The accident – cap 8**_

-MAS ELE...

- Shhhh... Não gritem, ele precisa descansa...

- Gomen...

- Hunf... Viu Lee, cala a boca logo u.ú

- EI, GAA...

- SHHHHHHHH...

- Ah, gomen n.n''

-... Hey, ele, esta acordando!!! - VVVUUUSSHHH (ta, esses barulhinhos tão ridículos neh n.n'''''' e... isso eram eles indo até a cama...)

- - abrindo os olhos... Imagem: meio embaçada ainda... – O... Que? - acaba de abrir os olhos e os esfrega com as mãos – O... que? Onde... Eu estou?

- Hos-pi-tal o/.\-V ... O Naruto-kun o trouxe pra cá, depois o médico te examinou e você estava bem, apenas cansado, por isso desmaiou/caiu dormindo (err... Isso fico meio muito estranho O.o) Eu estava esperando o Naruto-kun na frente do hospital, mas como ele demorou muito, resolvi ir ver o que tinha acontecido, mas antes de entrar o Lee e o Gaara vieram me perguntar sobre você... Daí eles vieram junto n/.\n.

- Ohh, emocionei-

- EMOOO

- Agora podem ir embora... Quero durmi -.- - enquanto falava ia se virando e puxando os cobertores para se tapar...

- Ahh, é assim que agradece a nossa preocupação??? Ù/.\ú... Não, tudo bem. Não me importo com isso... Só que, não te empresto a próxima edição especial de... gravitationlem (eh pra se junto, tipo, falando rápido xP) – um vulto escuro foi da cama até Itachi tapando sua boca, impedindo-o de continuar a frase (Sasuke se sentando na cama superenvergonhado xDDD)

- Calaaboca ò.ó – se afasta um pouco

- Por quê? E se eu não quiser? Eu sou o irmão mais velho se eu quiser falar das suas preferências literárias eu falo, não manda em mim ù/.\u.

- ta bom, ta bom... Podem ficar aqui... Não preciso dormir mesmo, estou bem ù.ú.

- V-você t-ta bem m-mesmo Sasuke? ó.ò – carinha fofinha de uke –

- E-eu to sim n//n (AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH KAWAIIIIII #.,#) desculpa ter te preocupado

- Não, tudo bem n/n.

- -cochichando- Err... O que ta acontecendo?

- -também cochichando- Sasunaru -.- hunf... Não to afim de ficar de vela... Lee, vamos ao banheiro?

- O banheiro é ali ó – aponta pro banheiro (nããããooo pra tv ¬¬'')- se quiser pode ir Gaa-chan n.n

- Eu sei... Mas... Seu eu for, quero ir contigo, sozinho não tem graça...

- O/////O

- Vamos Lee? Ou quer ficar de vela?

- T-ta, v-vamo o//////////o (Ah, sim... Eles tavam cochichando até agora n.n). – Calmamente se levantaram e foram ao banheiro se trancando lá #,#.

-Voltando ao outro casal... -

- Go-gomen sasu-chan, não devia te saído correndo ó.ò.

- N-não, eu que não devia ter te assustado (?) – ficam nessa melação...

- Ótimo... To de vela ¬/.\¬' – segurando uma vela... – Err, o casal? Vocês esqueceram?

- ?????

- Agora o mocinho beija a, ou melhor, o outro mocinho e todo vivem felizes para sempre -/.\-'.

- O////O

-I-ITACHII O////Ó

- Só estou dando o cli... –Toc-toc, vush(inho) (porta abrindo calmamente n.n'')

- Com licença, a Sakura esta aqui e precisa falar contigo Sasuke...

-? Sakura? Por que ela esta aqui? - Sr. Emo-chan xP

- ME perguntas? Ela apareceu do nada dizendo que precisava fala com você -.-'' – Clone do Sr. Emo-chan...

- S-sasuke? E-eu posso falar contigo?! – entrou no quarto e foi para o lado de Sasuke que permanecia deitado...

- Fala logo... – Sasu-emo-chan

- É... É... A Ino!!! Ela... – Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, que já estavam levemente avermelhados. Ela, com as mãos tapando sua cara, escorregou lentamente da cama e ficou caída no chão chorando, Sai rapidamente se abaixou abraçando-a ( e-e-s-ssa c-cena... E-ela podia fica sasusaku, eu pe - pensei em s-sasus-saku escrevendo ela X.X).

- Sakura, calma – Sai falava com ela... (Amigavelmente?!?!?!?!?!? O.õ) – Se quiser, eu posso contar a história...

- N-não precisa... E-e-eu con-consi-sigo... Assim, Sasuke, a Ino estava passando comigo pelo seu quarto, nós estávamos indo embora, quando ouvimos você se declarando para outra pessoa... Então... Ela... Saiu correndo, foi p-pra casa... E... E p-pegou u-uma a-arm-ma que e-ela tinha em ca-casa e ela... Ela... WUAAAAHHH P-POR QUÊ???? POR QUE ELA FOI SE...?? TTT-TTT – abraçou Sai fortemente...

- Mas... Ela... Morreu direto, assim?

- Não, ela demorou bastante até para morrer (é o Sai ta o.o')

- "Finalmente fez algo que presta -.-' " Mas Sakura, calma...

- Acho melhor poupar suas "super frases de apoio"... Ela quase se matou junto, então não acho que um "calma" vai adiantar muita coisa u.u...

- Demo... Sai? Você estava com elas? O.õ

- Hai. Eu vi as duas correndo e estranhei então as segui. Quando me aproximei mais havíamos chegado à casa de Ino... Entrei junto com elas e vi a cena, não consegui evitá-la...

- - gritos mais de fundo- GAA-CHAN!!! Isso... Isso não!!! Aaaahhh...

- Oo(/ O/\o ... Todos ficaram surpresos n.n')

- S-sa-sasu-su-ke... E-eu só vi-vim a-avisa i-isso... Acho melhor eu... Eu... I indo...

- Ta, só tenta se acalma ok? Tchau

- T-tchau... e-eu v-vou Y.Y

- Eu... Vou contigo... – Os dois saem do quarto, e o médico entra.

- Sasuke?

- Eu? o/

- Vou fazer uma última "checagem" e acho que já estará pronto para ir para casa n.n... Claro, só cuidando com o excesso de atividade, você deverá descansar por mais algum tempo...

- Ta...

- Aah... Maninho, eu tenho festa amanhã de noite ta? Então não ficarei de babá... (é o mesmo dia ainda O.õ que coisa absurda... Mas assim, já escureceu e tals ta...) se vire procurando outra u/.\ú

- ù.ú não preciso de babá... E de raiva também vou à festa...

- Não vai mesmo, imagina que vergonha leva o irmão mais novo numa festa para ficar de babá.

- Não seja por isso... Eu chamo alguns amigos e não fico contigo...

- ¬/.\¬'

- Bom com licença, preciso fazer os últimos "exames"...

- T-ta, tchau... (Naru...) – Itachi e Naruto saíram do quarto, deixando o médico e Sasuke, quase sozinhos no quarto, Gaara e Lee ainda estavam no banheiro...

- No banheiro... –

- Gaa-chan? Acho melhor nós irmos embora...

- é? Por quê? Nós mal chegamos – sorriso de canto

- Eu estou falando sérioo ò///ó

- Hai, hai, só vou me arrumar... Melhor ir ao meu quarto né? xP

- O//////O

- Pronto, vamos? – os dois saíam do banheiro calmamente, apenas Lee meio incomodado com algo quando viram que Sasuke e o médico estavam no quarto ainda, não foi uma situação muito agradável, então se retiraram rapidamente, sob os olhares desconfiados do pequeno Uchiha e do médico, e após a saída dos primeiros, voltaram aos exames...

- Eles... Ainda estão fazendo os exames? ó.ò

- Sim, e talvez demore um pouco ainda... Bom, eu não pretendo passar a noite aqui, vou indo para casa. Você vem junto Lee?

- H-hai n//n

- Eu também vou indo... Já escureceu há um tempo, acho melhor ir para casa... Se bem que acho que vou passar na casa do... De uma amigA antes n/.\n'' bom... Tchau até o/

- Tchau n.n/... "Todos foram embora... Acho que eu vou ficar aqui mesmo... Só preciso ligar avisando o Iruka de que vou passar a noite aqui..." – Naruto pegou calmamente seu celular do bolso e discou o número do outro. (entre '' são as falas do Iruka)

- 'Alo?'

- Oi, Iruka sou eu... Eu... Vou passar a noite no hospital, ok?

- 'O que aconteceu pra você ter que dormir ai?'

- Eu já te falei sobre isso... O Sasuke esta aqui, por causa daquele acidente... Então eu volto amanhã para casa ta?

- 'Sim n.n boa noite' – desliga o telefone – Feliz? Você ganhou -.- o Naruto vai passar a noite no hospital...

- Então vou ter você à noite inteira certo? – sorriso de canto.

-Voltando... –

- Sim, tudo certo, amanhã ele já poderá ir pra casa. Até poderia hoje, mas como é muito tarde melhor amanhã certo? n.n.

- hum... Posso ficar esta noite aqui?

- Aaacho que sim, desde que apenas durmam xP

- EEEIIII ò////ó vou entra tchau ¬///¬

- tchau n.n'.

- Sa-suke? To entrando n.n/.

- O-oi n.n... Você... Ainda não foi embora? Pensei que todos já tivessem ido...

- N-não... Vou ficar aqui de noite... Você esta com sono?

- Um pouco...

- Então, posso apagar as luzes pra dormir?

- Ta õ.õ

- Boa noite. Vou dormir no sofá ta bom?

- Sim... – Após ter apagado as luzes Naruto deitou-se no sofá. E alguns minutos depois, quando ambos estavam quase dormindo, decidiu, finalmente, que deveria se proferir...

- Sasuke? Eu... Eu... Também quero ficar com você... Para sempre... Aishiteru.

Continuaaa...

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/olololololololololololo\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\o\

Yoo o/

GOMEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN /Ó.Ò\

O estoque acaboooooooo TTT-TTT

Eu simplesmente fiquei sem criatividade X.x

Nada... Nem uma mísera caixinha Y.Y

Por isso a demora ó.Ò

e... Antes que comecem com "OOOOHHHHH a fic vai acaba no próximo"...

pros que gostaram: Eu acho que essa fic não vai acaba no próximo cap, eu até já comecei a escreve ele n.n Talvez até acabe... Mas eu tava pensando em coloca outros coisos... Bom... Sei la n.n'''

Pros que tão odiando (mas mesmo assim tão lendo isso O.õ): Realmente, talvez acabe no próximo... Mas se não... – aponta-OWNEEEEDDD SE FUDXXXX...–volta ao normal- hn... Então... Se não acaba no próximo cap...Gomen mas daí acho que vai acaba logo n.n

Maaaaasssssssss... Acabei de lembra de uma coisa... E... Acho que não vai acaba no próximo u.u só nu outro... é que... Eu prefiro quando os coisos acabam em números "cheios" tipo em 0 ou 5 (eeeiii eu sei que 5 não é cheio ò.ó... é que 5 é metade, daí também fica saco? xP)

Taaahhhh eu sei q o motivo é muuuuuuito nada a vê... Mas sl... Pra alguns vai se melhor não? n.n

Aut... Precisava fala alguma coisa... Pior que eu acho que era importante x.x... Pera que eu lembro... – mais de 3 minutos depois – O.O não consigo lembraaaa... espera, meu gato que brinca com uma coisa de cabelo ¬¬' e tah na frente do monitor -.-'... Pronto n.n'

Bom... Não lembrei do que era, mas tenho outras coisas pra fala:

1º Pena que não chego a 30 reviews Y.Y weell... eu supero óuò pelo menos acabo em 5 e chego perto \n.n/ (25 xDDD)

2º HAAAAA INO MORREU \O/ ALELUIA IRMAOS \o\o/o/ e ainda por cima demoro pra morre xP a próxima é a Sakura ò.ó

3ª LEMBREEEIIII lembrei YEEEEEEEEEYYY... Wow O.o eu lembrei, mas dois segundos depois esqueci de novo daí lembrei O.o mas tah... Desculpa ai se eu fico enrolando muito ta...Na real não é de propósito é sem quere mesmo, eu fiquei praticamente a fic intera enrolando as coisas sabe, é sem quere ó.ò.(coisa totalmente inútil ¬¬'')

Well, acho que não tenho mais o que fala neh n.n''. As reviews o/

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;RReevviieewwss:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

_**Uchiha Gih:**_ Oiee o/

Neee também gosto de saisaku o/ (e daí? -.-')

Sinceramente... Eu praticamente ODEIOOOO narusasu X.x

Mas sei la... Eu ate leio alguns...

e... "como a fic é comedia, to interpretando assim: eles estão competindo pra ver quem é mais uke? O.o" hsaushaushuaahsuahsua meeuuu ameeeii issooooo xDDDDD

Que bom que ta gostando n.n

Brigadaa pela review n.n/

_**RaposaVermelh: **_Oiiiii quanto tempo ô.ô

Ta gostando do rumo?!?!?!?!?! Nooossaa eu acho meio estranho xP

Principalmente o sasu-emo-chan u.u eu já perdi as esperanças... acho que o naru não vai consigui se deslerda ú.ù

Sobre a idéia... Yep achei legal entaaoo... e... tentei a do Ita-san lá e tals... pena que não deu muito certo n.n'

Uhumm ó.o pobre naru-chaan

Well... Aqui o outro cap xP/

Vlww a revieww o/

_**Alexandra**_: Oiee ale n.n

Brigada xP

E... o outro cap ta aqui o/ xD

Vlw pela review n.n/

_**Uchiha Mandy Lua: **_Eai?

Que bom que gosto n.n

Finalmente se entenderam ù.ú

Pq se não se entendessem... Não iriam vive até o final da fic ò.ó

Vlww, legal né... 1 mês xDDDDD

e... Brigada pela review n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence… Mas é sempre bom ter esperanças \o/... Ou não...

Obs.: Eu ia posta ontem só q pc não quis colabora ¬¬' nem meu irmão ù.ú

Obs.2: Então eu escrevi como se fosse ontem (pq era o.o') daí pode te ficado um pouco muito estranho tah n.n'' (estranho lá em baixo onde eu fico falando merdx tah xP)

_**The accident – cap 9**_

' - Sasuke? Eu... Eu... Também quero ficar com você... Para sempre... Aishiteru' Logo após sua declaração, Naruto se arrependeu do que havia dito:

- "O.O aut, por que eu sempre falo as coisas sem pensar? ( porque tu não pensa fofo ú.ù) O que ele vai pensar de mim agora?"

- Na-naruto? – se virou para o lado em que o outro estava – É... É... Sério? – sentou na cama

- É ./////. – virou para a parede

- E... Eu... Eu... – levantou - Eu também – caminhando até o Uzumaki – te... Te... – sentou na ponta do sofá, assustando Naruto, que acabou se virando – Eu também te amo... Naru... Chan (dessa vez ele não gritou... falo calmo mesmo xP) – com os rostos muito próximos, Sasuke decidiu iniciar logo um beijo, pois se dependesse do outro nunca ocorreria. O beijo começou calmo, suave, e depois foi evoluindo, sendo interrompido apenas por falta de ar. (err... eu sei que eu so péssima descrevendo beijos tah ú.ù)

- finalmente... – Isso, era o médico... Que espiava pela porta, levemente encostada, sem ser visto...

-? Falou alguma coisa?

- N-não o.õ

- ah... Devo estar ouvindo coisas então...

- Sasu-chan? – Naruto se sentou, com isso Sasuke se levantou e o loiro abraçou-o pela cintura – Tu-tudo bem para você nós ficarmos juntos? Não tem problema com a sua família? ó.ò

- Hnf -.- ... Olha, a vida é minha não é? Então se eu quiser ficar com você eu vou... E eu quero!

- n.n Também quero ficar com você...

- E... O Iruka sensei? Não seria contra?

- O Iruka? Contra? Acho que ele mais me apoiaria mesmo n.n... Aposto que ele tem um caso...

- Ah, normal na idade dele, não? "Se bem que eu acho que ele esta ficando meio velho para isso o.õ ".

- Err... Com o Kakashi sensei...

- Ô.ô omg... Mas então... Quer ir comigo naquela festa do Itachi? – abraçou loiro

- Mas... Não seria melhor você ficar descansando? ó.ò

- Eu já descansei até demais... Quer ou não?

- T-tah n.n... Acho melhor nós irmos dormir... Já esta muito tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã...

- Realmente... Boa noite – Após um breve selinho de boa noite, Sasuke foi para sua cama, e dormiu rapidamente, assim como Naruto.

-...-

--Pipipipipi tzz tzz pipipipipi tzz tzz(barulhinho irritante de despertador de celular ¬¬') -? Dobe desliga esse celular ¬¬ - Err... Precisa dizer que era o Sasuke? o.õ- pipipipipi

- - Naruto sentou-se no sofá ainda sonolento... – Só um... pouco – a cabeça balançou e caiu para trás... Estava morrendo de sono...

- UZUMAKI NARUTO SE O 'SENHOR' NÃO DESLIGA AGORA ESSA PORRX DE CELULAR... – tzz tzz pipipi

- Ta bom, ta bom eu desligo – Pegou lentamente a po, quero dizeer, o celular n.n' e parou o despertador... Que infelizmente funcionava, agora já havia acordado completamente, enquanto Sasuke muito pu-irritado que estava, se virou, ficando de costas para Naruto, e foi tentar voltar a dormir.

- "Ótimo, ele deve estar dormindo n.n... Enquanto isso vou avisando o pessoal :DD... Mas... Acho que é muito cedo... Vamos ver..." pegou novamente o celular para ver que horas eram, e percebeu que realmente era muito cedo, 9:30.

Sasuke, infelizmente não conseguia dormir, na verdade, não estava com vontade de dormir, por isso que apenas poucos minutos após ter se virado, se desvirou, encarando o loiro. Este estava sentado no sofá, com a carinha de uke tristonho mais kawaii do mundo, o que fez com que Sasuke corasse.

- Sasuke? Acordou? n.n – mudança de carinha de uke tristonho mais kawaii para carinha de uke feliz mais kawaii, o que eu fez com que Sasuke conseguisse corar mais.

- "calma Sasuke... Você é mais forte que isso... Uchiha Sasuke, você esta em um hospital, contenhas se..."

- Sa-sasu-chan? Tudo bem? ó.ò – Carinha de uke preocupado mais kawaii ( To cansando de escreve isso ¬¬')

- "O.O dane-se que eu to num hospital . " – Sasuke rapidamente saltou de sua cama chegando no sofá e agarrando Naruto...

- "What? Ô.ô" (Naru-chan se assusto n.n)

- Yooo Sasuke-kun é hoje que você sai ne? – Vê os dois se beijando-... Sa... Su... ke? O.O err... Desculpa atrapalhá-los bye – Saiu batendo a porta... – O... Que foi isso? O.Õ – Lee...

- Isso o que? - Sai

- O... O Sasuke... Tava beijando o Naruto Õ.Ô - Lee

- Falei que não era pra ter vindo tão cedo ¬¬ - Gaara

- Demo... Gaa-chan, eu tinha combinado com o Naruto-san ó.ò... - Lee

- Mas... Nove e meia, não é tão cedo... Certo? - Sai

-? Por que tem tanta gente pra visita o Sasuke? - Itachi

- Itachi?? Por que você ta aqui??? - Sai

- Eu vim visitar meu irmão né, o anta ¬/.\¬ - Itachi.

- Acho que não é uma boa hora para visitá-lo... Ele e o Naruto estavam se beijando... - Gaara

- C-COMOO??? Ô/.\Ô – Itachi (que duvida...)

- Isso mesmo... Mal devem ter acordado e já estão quase tran-

- O QUE ESTE BANDO DE GENTE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI? Ò.Ó - Sasu

- Viemos te visitar né, ô esperteza ¬/.\¬. - Ita

- E por que estão no corredor então? ¬¬' - Sasu

- Por que nós não queríamos atrapalhar o casal... - Gaa

- E-eii ò///ó a gente não é um casal ù///ú... Mas se quiserem entrar no quarto podem ir ta? n/n - Naru

No quarto as pessoas se acomodaram da seguinte maneira: Sasuke ficou sentado na cama, Naruto em uma ponta da mesma, virado para o sofá. No sofá estavam sentados Gaara e Lee. Itachi estava de pé "atrás da cama" (tipo, tem o sofá mais na parede, daí espaço e a cama, mais espaço e a outra parede no caso com a janela... Daí o Itachi tava pro lado da janela... Deu pra entende?), e o Sai estava em um canto do quarto, entre o sofá e a parede, com o pé na mesma e as mãos nos bolsos (aquela pose tipo de assaltando xP... Ta certo que de certo modo to me chamando de assaltante neh... Mas... Detalhes, apenas detalhes u.u'')

- - Silêncio... – então... Por que estão aqui? - Sasuke

- O Lee é que sabe... Ele só chamou a gente... - Gaara

- Nós viemos fazer uma festinha comemorando a sua alta DD - Lee

- Não vai ter festa de noite? ¬¬''''

- Ahn... Sim mas... - Lee

- Ótimo... Madruguei por nada! Muito obrigado Lee ¬¬ - Gaara

- Ga-gaa-chan Ó.Ò

- Vai começa ¬/.\¬... Tooodooo mundo de casalzinho e eu aqui encalhado de vela -/.\´-.

- Não se sinta só... Também estou de vela -.-'.

- Opa ô/.\ô... É sempre bom tentar novas experiências "mesmo essa não sendo tão nova..." Entãão... ... Nome?

- Sai...

- Hey eu não vou sair daqui!! Só perguntei o nome, irritadinho ù/.\ú.

- Não... É esse o meu nome -.-'.

- Ah... Desculpa n/.\n'... Então... Sai, ta livre hoje de noite? o.-b

- o.o''.

- Itachi pode parar com essa pouca vergonha, pelo menos aqui? ¬¬

- Aaah irmãozinho esta com ciúmes? Que fofo... Acho bom cuida bem dele ein Naru-chan não tenho nada contra incesto xP.

- E-EI Ò///Ó - naru

- Não liga para ele naru-chan... Ignore... -.-/ - sasu

-... o.o''. - naru

- Maas... Então Sasuke, já recebeu alta, certo? Vamos indo? - gaa

- Não posso... Tenho que falar com o- - sasu

- Yoooo cambadaaaaaa xDDD - médico

- Bêbado? O.ô - Sai

- Eu não fico bêbado u.u ¹ – voz mais grossa que o normal ' – Só um pouco feliz xDDDDD - médico

- o.o'''''''... Então... Já posso receber alta? - sasu

- Pode n.n... Só não esquece de pagar antes de sair ein ;D - médico

- Ta... Itachi já pegou o dinheiro para pagar? - sasu

- Já ¬/.\¬ cartão... - ita

- Vamos indo então? Quero ir dormir -.-... - gaa

- Nossa... Que disposição Gaa-chan xDD... - Lee

- Mas... Se você quiser dormir lá comigo não me importo – sorriso de canto - Gaa

-... Então vamos? Gaa-chan? – Lee se demorou na última palavra...

- Vamos, tchau Sasuke até...

- hn, tchau...

- Bom... Vamos indo também né?

- A... Recepção e a saída ficam depois dessa coisa?! – apontando para o corredor – I'm gonna die x.x

- Deixa de ser fresco Sasuke ¬/.\¬' quer que o Naru te carregue agora é?

- Ele me trouxe no colo, falta de maca ¬¬', por que não poderia me levar no colo também? u.ú

- Meu deus que gay! Aposto que quando vocês se casarem o Naru que vai te leva no colo para o quarto, e tu que vai usar o vestido o/.\o'.

- Não vai não ò.ó. ELE é o uke não eu u.ú... Só que eu acabei de receber alta, preciso descansar e ainda estou um pouco cansado...

- uuuhh ô/.\ô ele é o uke? Opa, acho que a gente combina ein naru xDD

- Uufa... Pelo menos já desistiu de mim u.n' - Sai

- Não se preocupe Sai, eu não trairia a confiança do meu irmão ò/.\ó...-

- Que confiança?o.õ-

-... E eu serei fiel a você até a minha morte ò/.\ób... E... Tu vai ser o uke ta bom? xP. - ita

- Ótimo ¬¬' Agora ele vai ser fiel a mim e eu ainda vou ter que ser o uke -.-'' - Sai

- Sa-sasu-c-chan? ó.ò – carinha de... Ah, vocês sabem . !! Naru

- Viu como ele é o uke? u.u Essa carinha é de uke não de seme u.ú - sasu

- Sa-su? - naru

- Hum... Definitivamente... Uke \u/.\u - Ita

- Err... Sasu-chan? ó.ò - naru

- Fala meu fofo n.n - Sasu

- Eu... Talvez até consiga... Carregar-te... Mas... Não seria melhor o Itachi te levar? ó.ò... Gomen Sai... Demo, eu não sou tão forte .´.. - Naru

- Tudo bem u.ú... – Sai

E assim eles vão ao infinito e além (Ò.ó), ou melhor, ao fim do corredor e além (xD). Ah claro, com Itachi carregando Sasuke nos ombros, como se faz com criança (xP)...

Continua?

¹ err... Na verdade eu ia faze ele bêbado mesmo, beem bêbado xP... Só que descobri que sou péssima com bêbados u.ú escrevo muuuito mal... Então acho que fico melhor assim né? ú.n'

Oiee minna o/

Er... Eai como vão? n.n'

Dia bonito hoje né? n.n'''

Taaahhh... Eu seei... Me atrasei de novo x.x'

Gomeeenn... Demo... Eu não conseguia acaba esse cap...

Teve prova 2ª, 5ª e 6ª...

Nota, 6ª de mat... Mal entrei no pc 4ª e 5ª e... 3ª trabalho de ing...

Fica difícil u.ù

E... Semana que vem não vai ta muito melhor Ú.Ù

2ª 4ª e 6ª provas e 3ª e 4ª trabalhos... Então talvez eu me atrase um pouco...

Daí vocês falam: 1º e eu com isso? o.ô Se vira e escreve logo o próximo cap ù.ú 2º Se ta tããão ocupada assim por que não escreve no findi... Ô dificuldade ù.u

Well... 2ª tem prova do livro, passa findi lendo e acabando os trabas... Mas vo tenta acaba ele hoje daí fica melhor n.n

Vocês: Tah... Grande coisa... O que que eu quero com as tuas provas? Para de fala merd e vai responde as reviews e começa logo o outro cap _senhorita ocupada_ ¬¬''

Uia que stress u.û... Maas vo i responde as reviews mesmo n.n'

Ah... Só antes... Sobre o fim do cap... Não sei se acaba no próximo mesmo... – No fundo "AEEEEEs" e "AAAAHHH SUA DESGRAÇADA ACABA LOGO ISSO ¬¬' " – errr... a única coisa que eu sei sobre o próximo é que eles vão, no começo, sai do hospital n.n – fundo: UUUUHHH QUE DUVIDA... SE ELES JÁ TAVAM ATRAVESSANDO A PORRX DO CORREDOR IAM FICA MORANDO NA RECEPÇAO POR ACASO?? ¬¬' – e... Na festa o Sasuke vai fica...

Reviews (o.o')

_**RaposaVermelha:**_ Oiee o/

Well... Agora o sasu-emo-chan não ta tão uke né? n.n

Ele (FINALMENTE) se toco de que o naru é melhor nisso xDDD pra mim...

Ah... Tipo... Na real eu entre a Ino e a Sakura prefiro a Ino... Mas...

Ainda acho que a Ino morta fica taaao legal xDDD junto com a Sakura ne xP

Maass... Sim né a aka é muito comédia DDDD

De qualquer jeito... Eu ando com + inspiração \o/ xDD

Bjss vlw pela review n-n

_**Uchiha Mandy Lua**_Oi o/

SIIMMM INO MORTAAA não q eu odeie tanto ela, odeio + a sakura... maas ELAA MORREEEUUU \Ò.Ó/

xDDDDD siim pode ser talvez quem sabe xP

É que como eu nem sei como vai acaba nem nada dessa fic...

O que eu mais me pergunto sobre ela... é o rumo Ò.ó

Eu simplesmente chego e começo a escreve o que vem na cabeça n.n

Daí se tem umas coisas muito nada a vê eu corto e tals... Tipo nesse cap, quando tavam o Lee o Gaara o Sai e o Itachi no corredor esperando lá... Ia ta junto mais umas 4 pessoas pelo menos O.o

Pois é... A única coisa programada nessa fic... É a festa xP e... o que vai acontecer com o sasu-emo-chan la n.n

Well... Brigada pela review bjs n.n/

_**Aldebaran Black:**_ Oi n.n/

Err… Eu não odeio tanto a ino n.n'

Mais a Sakura ò.ó

Tipo... Eu acho que talvez tenha lido quem sabe que você gosta um pouco talvez de shinokiba xDDDDDDDDDD

Nee eu tava pensando em por... Só não sei se consigo... Mas pode deixar que eu vou me esforçar ò.ó7

Em todo caso se eu não conseguir colocar nessa... Vou por em outra que to escrevendo é UA também n.n

Bjs vlw pela review P

_**Uzumaki Mari**_ Yo o/

Itasai? Uhu já tem um pouco ai xP

Ta certo que é mais o Ita-san tirando com o Sai xDDD mas tah xP

E... Sobre essa imagem... ME MOSTRA PELAMORDEDEUS #.#

É que... Não acho que eu seja muito boa com esse casal sabe... Daí... É sempre bom ver algumas imagens u.u (tuudoo a vê xDDD)

Sobre ShinoKiba... Eu ia tentar por um pouco aqui... Mas não deu certo e tirei n.n'''''' eles tavam muito extras u.ú

Mas vo tenta por sim n.n Só não garanto que se sair vai ser bom... E talvez não tenha... Mas vo fazer o máximo que eu puder ò.ób

Pelo menos na festa lá eu ponho eles um pouco n.n

Well... Brigada pela review o/


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Mas o Masashi deve se muito mais que rico por te criado essa coisa... o que tem a ve? Sei la... Pergunta pra... ... Ele – aponta prum Itachi morrendo de fome totalmente irritado - (he... OWNED Ò.Ó)

_**The accident – cap 10**_

Então... Quando finalmente chegaram ao fim do corredor e além (Ò.ó) Itachi deixou Sasuke sentado em uma cadeira e foi pagar, feito isso, foram os quatro para a casa dos Uchiha (se bem q é gigantemente grande demais pra chama só de casa U.u), chegaram lá por volta do meio dia.

- Tadaima -/.\-...

- I-Itachi-bocchama... – Uma empregada chegava calmamente (parecia com medo O.o) avisando Itachi... - O almoço está quase pronto... (Sim né... Só em historia pros carinhas chegarem em casa e já te comida ù.ú... Queria que isso acontecesse comigo T.T)

- Ta... Vamos dar uma volta pela casa e quando tiverem servido nos chamem certo? u/.\ú

- Hai – Saiu praticamente correndo (Ita-san é tão medonho assim? O.õ Itachi: Com fome qualquer um é ù/.\u)

- Então... Sasuke você não precisa da minha ajuda para mostrar a casa para esses pivetes né? -/.\- - Ita

- Preciso ¬¬' - Sasu

- SEU FILHO DA PIII¹... VAI TE PIIII... CA-PIIIII Ò/.\Ó E DESDE QUANDO TEM ESSA PIIII DE PI? Ò.ó - Ita

- Não foi você que colocou para me zoar? ¬¬ - Sasu

- PIII PII PIIII! FUI EU MESMO QUE COLOQUEI ESSA PIIII x/.\x' - Ita

- Bom... Vocês querem dar uma olhada na casa antes de almoçar? - Sasu

- Não é melhor depois? O.õ "O Itachi me da medo assim x.x' " - Naru

- Viu? O Naru-chan é o mais inteligente ¬/.\¬... Por isso que eu amo ele u/.\ú... Ah eu também te amo Sai, não se preocupe...

- ¬¬

- Bom vou para o meu quarto... Se quiserem alguma coisa NÃO vão lá u/.\ú... Mas não me importo que você vá Sai... Tchau (realmente... Ita-san ta de TPM n.n)

- Vamos esperar aqui? Não acredito que demorará muito... – Sasu

- Hai n.n – duplo (Sai e naru xP)...

Os três (Ita-san já estava em seu quarto não esqueçam u.u) se acomodaram na sala, um lugar muito agradável, era grande, com um piso de madeira "média" (o tom do marrom era um não muito escuro nem muito claro, com brilho...), com paredes brancas. Havia uma televisão de plasma em cima de um pequeno móvel da mesma cor que o piso, nele havia algumas revistas, arrumadas com muito cuidado. A certa distância da televisão estava um sofá bege com detalhes em madeira.

Neste cômodo, havia também uma estante com vários livros, e outros móveis, que não vale a pena citar agora (Naru: Preguiça é tão grande é? O.õ Nao-chan: Não, é que eu acho que o leitor deve exercitar sua imaginação u.u Naru: aah o.õ Sasu: Desculpa imbecil-.-' Nao-chan: Hey ò.ó). Então, Sasuke se deitou no sofá, Naruto em um braço do mesmo, e Sai ficou encostado na parede (pra varia)...

- Sasuke-obocchan?

- Hai? (O.O vo na academia, gap, e já continuo... –Sai correndo, só se ouvem os gritos: AAAAHH VO ME ATRASA DE NOVOO!!! NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO X.X-... ...(+- 1 hora depois) ... ... Oi oi voltei n.n' acabei ficando pro jump (to viva \Ô.ô/) maaas continuando... (onde parei? O.õ... Ah me achei n.n'')...(saca que eu fico pondo parênteses dentro do parênteses xDDD))

- O almoço está pronto n.n "será que o Itachi-bocchama saiu? Espero que sim... Que mau humor u.ú da medo x.x" - Empregada

- Ta bom... Só tem que chamar o irmão... - Sasuke

- T-t-ta ó.ò - Emp(regada... nem cheguei a pensa num nome pra ela... coitada é tão extra ú.ù)

- Ah... Deixe que eu chamo ele, com este mau humor seria capaz de te machucar... - Sai

- A... Arigatou Ü - Emp

- Hey, Sai... Não precisa, ela é paga para isso u.u - Sasuke

- "Ai meu deus, eu vou morrer x´.x" - Emp

- Não... Eu não me importo mesmo n.n - Sai

- "vou viverrr \o/" - Emp

- Ela vai u.ú – Sk²

- Eu - Si ²

- Ela

- Eu

- Ela

- Eu

- Ela

- Ela

- Eu... NÃO VOU, MAS NEM Ò.Ó - Sasu

- Tudo bem eu vou por você n.n - Sai

- Obrigado Sai n.n... Mas... Ei Ò.Ó ela ia ir ò.Ó – apontando para a empregada que estava chorando de felicidade... – Desgraçado já foi -.´-

- Err... Senhora? Você pode ir já n.n - Naru

- P-posso? Não preciso chamar o Bocchama? #.#

- Não n.n... ...Ah... Sasu-chan? O Sai sabe o caminho?

- Não se preocupe tem alguns mapas pela casa e... É fácil achar o quarto dele n.n' (Quem teria mapas da casa na casa??? O.o)

----Enquanto isso... ----

- "Err... Por que diabos alguém tem um mapa de sua própria casa??? O.o... Mas pelo menos é útil... Vejamos... Quarto do Itachi... Quarto do Itachi... Ué... Tem asteriscos nele o.õ – "indo ler os asteriscos" – O... Quar-to... Do I-Ita-chi... Que letra horrível... bom vou indo, um dia eu acho..."

Enquanto Sai caminhava por aqueles compridos corredores, se deparava, a cada minuto, com uma seta, apontando para algum lugar desconhecido... Dentro dessas setas havia frases, como "Se quiser morrer, vá reto por cinco minutos". Sai, decidiu se guiar por essas setas... Quando de repente... (eu sei não tem como se mais ridiculo... mas ah... dexa n.n')

- Ué, nesta diz "você morrerá daqui a pouco se fizer barulho..." como assim? – Sai olhava em volta procurando algo, quando avistou, a poucos metros, uma coisa extremamente chamativa, e foi correndo ver melhor o que era – Ah, é uma porta... shaushaushsua... Ridículo... Pinta a porta de "amarelo cheguei"... Bom deve ser o quarto de alguém – Err... Sim, a porta do quarto era em um amarelo bem chamativo (tenho um esmalte de amarelo carambola ou alguma coisa assim, dói de vê... Sim, é pra se o mesmo xP), escrito em uma placa ----- Room, não era possível ler o nome, pois este havia sido pintado de vermelho, tapando-o quase completamente.

Sai, bateu na porta, não obtendo resposta resolveu adentrá-lo...

---Na sala... De jantar (mesmo sendo almoço u.ú)---

- Hmmm ah...(sem malicias, por favor, u.ú é uma fic pura... Assim como eu n.n Itachi: Tu!? Pura?! Conta outra ¬/.\¬' já te vi lendo aqueles lemons... Nao-chan: - lendo gravit na parte lemon...- ¬ que? #.# aahh quer dizer... – guarda – Eu?? Lendo lemon?!?!?!? Nunca jamais u.u' Itachi: ¬/.\¬'''''''') comida boa n.n

- PERFEITA – Sasuke estava comendo mais rápido que um comedor em uma convenção de comedores xDD (sim eu vejo Yin Yang Yo, eu sei é muito idiota... Mas as vezes é legal (quase sempre) n.n')

- Ta com fome ein n.n'... Demo, sasu-chan? Onde estão seus pais? o.o?

- - Parou de comer um pouco e ficou muito sério - Eles viajaram há cinco anos, nós nos comunicamos por 1 ano, depois disso perdemos contato. Itachi tinha acabado de fazer 18 anos, tinha a maioridade, então ficou meio que sendo meu tutor...

- Ah, gomen ó.ò

- Não, tudo bem... Sua situação não é muito melhor, certo? - Sasu

- H-hai... Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito novo... Mas... Daí o Iruka me adotou n.n... Ele é muito legal, tirando quando Kakashi-sensei vai lá em casa -.´-, porque eu tenho que ir me deitar muito cedo...

- - riso abafado... – n.n' – voltam a almoçar, com um silêncio perturbador.

Continua...

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

¹ Err o numero de letras no pi é o mesmo que o da palavra ta n.n daí da pra imagina... pulando uma parte... Naquela do "PIII PII PIIII" fico estranho né n.n'' mas é q segue essa regra tipo pq p n.n''

² Eu ia colocar as iniciais... Mas daí percebi uma coisa totalmente obvia... Os dois começam com S X.x e com SA ainda por cima X.X

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Yeah... Não foi nesse n.n'

Tenho uma pequena e simples descu, digo, explicação por não ter sido...

Eu não faço a menor idéia de como acaba essa joça O.O

Não sei... Simplesmente nãão seei x.x'

Não que eu pense muito sobre isso o.õ

Mas mesmo assim .

Well... Esse cap foi o vencedor das "coisas non-sense que eu me mato para fazer e depois tiro da fic..." é... Isso pode se um concurso xDDDD

Pra te uma idéia... Eu ia faze que a Temari era um tipo de governanta dos Uchiha por causa de uma briga dela com a família ou sl pq... O Kiba ia se adotado pelo Itachi junto com o Shino (apelação pra Shinokiba...)

Ah, sim e a Temari seria super fã de yaoi (normal u.u/)

Ta... Acho que tinham outras coisas... Ah... O naru ia conhece o Kiba por pc O.o mas... Se vcs quiserem posso começa a salva esses cortes e depois faze um especial com eles xP ficaria meio engraçado xD

Maaas... Vamos as reviews DD/

Recordee de reviews #.# e... Eu vi que no cap 4 teve 4 reviews, no cap 5, 5... Daí podia i indo assim ne? #.# xDDDD -loca-

´´Reviews

_**Uchiha Kt 8D**_ Sim sim felicidade DDD

Sobre o sasu-emo-chan-que-não-ta-tão-emo-e-eu-vo-te-q-para-com-esse-apelido (T.T) te agarrado o naru... ELE VOLTO A SE O SEME \O/ \O\ \O/O/

ALELUIA IRMÃOS \O/ - voltando... –

Falei que era sasunaru e não narusasu u.ú

Naru é o melhor exemplo de uke kawaii de Naruto u.u/

Err... O Itachi? – Olha pro Itachi... Cara de maníaco (ainda ta com fome, Sai não aviso da comida pra ele ainda n.n')- O.O te empresto... Principalmente quando tah com fome X.x nessas horas ele é todo seu...

Vlw pela review n.n/

_**RaposaVermelha**_: Yeah sasu não vai mais vinga o uke do nome xD/

Shuashuasau xDDDD

Siimm, mas, que duvida ne, quem em sã consciência ia por o nome do cara de Sai? u.ú tah certo que lá Sai não é sai... Maaas mesmo assim u.ú

Acho que vo coloca a família do Sai mesmo... A mãe vai se chamar Entra, o irmão Vem o outro... xDDDDDDDDDD

Oww, Uchihacest é muuuito perfeito #.#

e... Dessa não sabia... Nejihina é tão famoso assim? O.õ

AEEEEEEEE \O/ bem melhor nejihina que... naruhina...

Vlww n.n eu acho que ela ta muito estranha e... Parece meio sem objetivo ou sei la (ela não tem mesmo...) mas ta n.n

Ah... nada contra fica falando bobagens ta xDDDD/

Well... Ai o cap 10... que não é o fim O.n brigada pela fic bjs o/

_**-Tratwy-**_ Yeah provas x.x... A de 2ª acho q fui mal... Mas a de mat da semana passada fui muitooo bem DD na de quim tambem n.n e... Brigada pelo apoio n.n

Well... Amei essa campanha #.# é a realidade xDDDD

Yeah também concordo... E... A parte do concertando a pia da cozinha... Eles tariam... O,O – hemorragia nasal... ... ... –

Oi oi n,n... E... Tu fala assim... Eu emociono #.#... Ah... Dessa vez não vo pode pula... Sim... Foi a 1ª aula de jump... E a gente fez estepe (?) na de gap to meio morta... Maas... Vlwwww #.#

He... Eu tbm fico feliz quando leio uma fic boa e tals xDDDD mas... Se é triste eu fico meio muito totalmente depre ;.;

E... Não tenho mais idéia de quando acaba n.n

Siimmm Ino morta \o/ só não posso esquece de mata a coisa rosa u.ú (tinha esquecido q ela existia...)

Yes... Eu consegui faze n.n

Na real... eu sempre dexo tudo pra ultima hora, tipo trabalho sabe? Então, daí eu fico na folga durante o dia e tenho tempo pra escreve n.n

Só de noite que é um saco eu me matando pra faze as coisas...

Mas ah, quem se importa? n.n'

Well vlw pela review te o/

_**Uchiha Mandy Lua**_: Que bom que gostou n.n

Siimmm naru uke é muito mais que perfeitoso #.#

Well... Eu raramente tenho idéia pra deixa review entaao... n.n'''''

Bom brigada pela review n.n/

_**Uzumaki Mari**_: Itasai mais serio? Yep já to trabalhando nisso n.n

Brigada e... Pra mim sasu não ficaria taao ruim assim de vestido... Mas o naru q é o uke u.u pra mim n.n''

Continuei DDD vlw pela review n.n/

_**Mary-neechan**_: Tudo bem n.n e... Heyy eu também não consigo me organiza ú.ù fica sempre tudo pra ultima hora e eu me ferro… mas tah n.n'''''

Olha... Não sei quando acaba ú.ù maas... Eu me atraso mais n.n''

A fic acabo e eu pego ela n.n'''''' seeeempreee assimm X.x

Well... Tai a continuação (nãããããoooo imagina não é a continuação é uma ilusão ¬¬'... Mas... Olha rimo #.#)

E brigada pela review n.n/ (esse ene point ene ta ficando cansativo e ta me irritando ò.ó')


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Mas pelo menos aqui o sasu-emo-chan¹ não fica com a coisa rosa irritante n.n/

_**The accident – cap 11**_

- "Calma... Respire fundo Sai... Não comece a rir... Não agora... Ele ainda esta de mau humor..." AHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU MEU DEUS O QUE É ISSO????????????? ONDE VOCÊ CONSEGUIU ESSA COISA???? ASHUASHUASHUASHAUSHAUS – Não... Ele não conseguiu se controlar...

- O que VOCÊ esta fazendo AQUI? Ò/.\Ó – Tentou falar calmo... Mas... É meio impossível para ele n.n'.

- Você não tinha pedido para que te avisassem quando a comida estivesse pronta? Então, aqui estou eu... E... – Voltou a olhar para Itachi – Diz ai, onde conseguiste essa coisa?

- ¬/.\¬ não te interessa ù/.\ú... AGORA SAI DAQUI SAI Ò/.\Ó

- Não precisa me chama gritando duas vezes assim.

- Eu, estava mandando a sua pessoa se retirar do meu tão agradável quarto AGORA Ò/.\Ó.

- Estressado – Sai saía ( xDDDD) do quarto se segurando para não voltar a rir... Havia presenciado uma cena extremamente ridícula e engraçada. Como Itachi não sabia o que fazer enquanto esperava o almoço, decidiu ver as fantasias que tinha para ir à festa... E... Algumas dessas fantasias ele estava experimentando... E... Tinham algumas de quando ele era criança... E... O Itachi estava experimentando uma dessas, para ser mais clara, uma do homem-aranha, que havia ficado meio pequena, curta, e apertada... (Então... Imaginem o Ita-san vestido com uma fantasia de homem-aranha, só q extremamente apertada – baba- e q vai até o cotovelo e até o joelho... Ele... com todo aquele mau humor, vestido assim... é muito cômico xDDDDD).

- "Mas... Até que ele tava bem... Hey, o que é isso Sai? Pare de pensar nessas bobagens e..."

- Hunf... Ainda aqui? ¬///\¬... Já almoçou? (Ita-san já tinha trocado de roupa ta... Tava agora com uma calça comprida preta com algumas correntes e uma blusa preta qualquer... Ah... O Sai tava com uma calça tipo ninja e uma blusa colada...)

- Não, eu vim te chamar...

- Ta, então vamos... E, obrigado...

- De nada... (O.O háááááá acho que já sei como a coisa rosa vai morre... Veio uma idéia do nada xDDDD)

-...

-... ... ... I-Itachi?

- hn?

- E-eu queria saber... Se... Naquelas brincadeiras que você faz... Sobre... A gente... Tem... Alguma coisa... Realmente verdadeira?////

--Enquanto isso... (Isso parece os gibizinhos da turma da Mônica Ô.ô... Já disse isso? Não lembro n.n')--

- Naru-chan? Já terminou?

- H-hai n.n

- Hm... ... Você... Não tem que ligar para o Iruka-sensei? o.õ

- O.O O IRUKA!!!!!! ONDE TEM UM TELEFONE?????? (eles andam bem histéricos né? x.x)

- Err... ali – Sasuke apontava para uma pequena mesinha de madeira escura que havia junto a parede...

- LICENSA – vuuup (naru correndo até o telefone o.o''') discando... (novamente, as falas entre '' são as deles no telefone... E em itálico o que o Iruka e o outro falam do outro lado, mas não no tel...) – ta chamando... ... ... ... ... ... 'A-alo? o.õ'

- 'A... uuhn... A-alo?? aaahn'

- 'Err... Iruka? É o Naruto... o.õ'

- 'O.O NARUTO?' _Para é o Naruto O.O'._

_- Hai hai -._

- 'Err... Oi Naruto, tudo bem?'

- 'Tudo bem Iruka? Tem alguém contigo?o.õ' (inocente xDDD)

- 'T-to bem, e... O que houve? Por que não voltou para casa ontem?'

- 'Err o.õ mas, eu avisei que ia passar a noite no hospital com o Sasuke... Não lembra?'

- 'Ah, sim, claro n.n'' e como o Sasuke esta?'

- 'Ele ta bem... E... Só para avisar, estou na casa dele, e de noite nós vamos numa festa ta bom?

- 'Sim... Só cuidado ein...'

- _O que ele falou?_

_- Ele esta na casa do Sasuke e vai para uma festa de noite._

_- Pergunta quando ele volta _– sorriso malicioso-

- 'Naruto? Que horas você volta?'

- 'Não sei... Só um pouco... ' Sasuke? Que horas acaba a festa?

- Não sei... Não quer vir para cá depois da festa?

- Ta, vou ver se da... 'Oi? Iruka, olha, não sei que horas acaba, mas não posso volta para a casa do Sasuke e depois vou ai?'

- 'Hn... Ta, mas só por que esta de férias u.ú e não volte tarde...' (frase típica de pais xDDD... Ah, eles tão de férias... E elas acabaram de começar... E pelo visto nessa cidade ninguém viaja...)

- 'Ta, tchau'

- 'Tchau' – desligou o telefone – _Ele volta amanhã, provavelmente no fim da manhã..._

_- Hunn então temos bastante tempo –sorriso de canto –_

_- Bom, onde estávamos mesmo n//n?_

_- Aqui – Puxando Iruka para um loongo beijo..._

- Então, ele deixou Naru?

- uhu n.n... Mas, ele estava meio estranho, acho que tinha alguém com ele, deu para ouvi-lo conversando com esse alguém... E... Parecia a voz de um homem o.õ

- Iii... Acho que ligamos em um momento muito intimo xP

- o.o?

- Nada... ' (Ah, claro, caso alguém não tenha percebido, era o Iruka com o Kakashi... Em um momento beeem intimo... Na cama xDD) Naru, você já tem uma fantasia para ir?

- N-não, acho que não...

- Que tal nós irmos escolher uma? Eu acho que tenho algumas no meu quarto n.n

- Ta, vamos n.n – Então, lá foram os dois para o quarto de Sasuke ver a fantasia, enquanto outros dois estavam meio parados...

--Perto do quarto de Itachi...--

- Ein Itachi... Responda... Você... G-g-gosta de... Mim?

- E... Eu... "Pare com isso Itachi ò.ó, Uchihas não gaguejam, responda... Você já sabe a resposta..." er... "Vamos Itachi!!! Você já se decidiu... ..." Ah, quer saber? Dane-se o que você disser o que será, será!! ("o que será, será", frase by Shigure from Fruits Basket... adoro ela xDDD)

-...?

-... – Itachi se aproximou rapidamente de Sai, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás, porém, se viu preso entre a parede e o Uchiha, que o olhava nos olhos profundamente. Itachi colocou suas mãos na parede e deixou uma perna das pernas mais a frente, se aproximando mais do mesmo, e iniciando assim um beijo, desejado por ambos.

--No quarto de Sasuke... (que o caminho era diferente pra i pro do Itachi o.õ) --

- Então, as fantasias estão ali... – Sasuke estava na frente de um guarda-roupa aberto, e apontava para a prateleira mais alta, onde havia algumas roupas um tanto coloridas demais...

- Não sabia que tu gostavas de roupas tão coloridas ô.õ

- S-são apenas fantasias, e algumas bem antigas ò/ó... A, me alcança aquele banco logo ù//ú

- Ta o.õ – Pegou o banco e rapidamente alcançou ao outro...

- Hn, vai pegando as que eu for te alcançando e põe em cima da cama...

- Joga tu quis dizer... Quarto grande o.ô.

- Tanto faz...

Então Sasuke começou a jogar as fantasias para Naruto que ia jogando-as para a cama. Alguns minutos depois a prateleira já estava praticamente vazia, só restavam algumas roupas (não fantasias).

- Pronto, já foram todas -.-/

- Noossa temee quantas ô.ô – Naruto olhava para as fantasias um tanto espantado, elas ocupavam toda a cama, e Sasuke foi arrumá-las, estendendo-as para que desse para ver todas.

- Ahh, que bonitinha essa sasu-chan n-n você gostava dela? – O Uzumaki pegava uma de patinho amarelo (OoO bff... SAHAHSUAHUA SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH SASUKE DE PATINHO? xDDDDDD o cabelo dele já é um xP)

- Ò.Ó não te interessa ù//ú– Pegou rapidamente e colocou a fantasia em baixo das outras. – Bom, vamos ver uma para você... Acho que essa da... – Pega uma de Batman (agora... Que eu tava pensando numa que ele teria pegado... Me veio que assim, o Ita-san tem aquela de homem-aranha né? Então, ele devia usa quando pequeno... KAWAIIIII #.# Ita-san de homem-aranha devia fica suupeeer fofooo #.# sasu-emo-chan de Batman também xDD, eu lembro que eu gostava de i de fantasia pro supermercado xDD era eu e meu irmão de homem-aranha/Batman/superhomem xP)

- ¬¬ preferiria i de patinho... Demo, andei pensando...

- Noossa tu... Ando e penso? Naru-chan respira fundo, senta um pouco, descansa... Você não deveria andar e pensar assim, é muito para você u.ú... Imagina, tu ando e penso, vê se pode u.û (Siiim tirei isso da turma da Mônica xDD e adoro tira as pessoas com isso é taaao divertido xP)

- To falando sério ¬¬'... Eu acho que tenho uma idéia de fantasia... Só não sei se tu tens...

- De que é?

- É que... Nós poderíamos fazer tipo uma dupla, sabe?

- Como Batman e Robin o.õ?

- É... Mas não essa... Nem esse tipo de "dupla"...

- Explique...

- Err... Não seria legal se... Eu fosse de raposa e tu de gatinho?

-...

- E... Eu queria i de raposa n///n

- Sim, tu ficarias muito fofo de raposa naru-chan - sorriso de canto...

- Tu também de gatinho preto n////n

- Então as fantasias já estão decididas, só precisamos consegui-las. E temos que ver se o outro vai usar uma que já tenha aqui ou não...

- Acho que eles estão almoçando...

- Também acho. Vamos...

Naruto e Sasuke saíram do quarto do segundo e foram caminhando pelos corredores da mansão dos Uchiha. Mais de cinco minutos depois estavam no topo da escadaria que, descendo, daria para uma sala, e dali, dobrando a direita, chegariam à sala de jantar. (pessoas, olha só, eu não sou muito boa com lugares... Essa casa (mansão) é completamente mal planejada, mas não me culpem, foi a Sra. Uchiha que a planejou, e ela gostava de coisas, digamos, _excêntricas_... u.u).

- Sasu? A sala de jantar é dobrando aqui naquela sala ali né?

- Sim...

- Ta o/ - Naruto foi correndo para a porta, abrindo-a rapidamente, e percebendo algo muito estranho – Ué? Nem o Itachi nem o Sai estão aqui o.õ

- - Sasuke, ao chegar, colocou uma mão no ombro de Naruto - Estranho...

BLAAAAAAMMM (porta abrindo :x)

- O.Ô – Sasu e Naru

- - olhando para os dois – ITACHI!!! ONDE ESTA O ITACHI??

Continua...

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

¹ blablabla nada contra emos -.-' (cansei de fala isso u.ú)...

Yoo o/

Yep eu to postando beeem mais cedo n.n

É que eu fiz uma boa parte desse cap. Na sexta daí eu quis posta mais cedo (boa parte: só acrescentei uns dois parágrafos ou coisa assim hoje -.-'''')

Well... Sem contar que... Semana que vem tem evento \o/

6ª sábado e domingo #.#.

Daai talvez eu demore um pouco pra posta o.o''

Ah... Já tenho uma parte do cap. 12 pronto (uma parte: 7 (6, uma delas é só uma palavra...) linhas: quase nada pq 2 dessas linhas são falas minhas u//u ou seja 4 linhas X.x mas tah...)

Maaaas o cap. 12 vai começa com Itasai DDD pelo menos acho que sim o.õ

E... Não tirei nada desse... Daí não vai ter coiso de corte dessa (ooohh se não tem como vai ter? Ò.ó')

A, (B xP) só assim... Não sei se eu faço uma "fic" só com os cortes ou taco aqui mesmo como especial... Daí sempre que tive eu ponho depois do cap. certo mesmo n.n

Acho que a segunda opção ta melhor mesmo... Mas mesmo assim plix respondam ó.ò

Eu... Tava pensando... Nossa... Já to no cap. 11/12 ô.ô... Que estranho xP

Sei la... Eu nem ia posta essa fic... Mas daí uma amiga me incentivo la e pa eu postei... Interessante né... Mas pra mim é emocionante ta ú.u Bom... Vo para de fala coisas chatas inúteis (ú.ù) e vamos as (noossaa quantas #.#) reviewss n.n/

R-e-v-i-e-w-s

_**Aldebaran Black:**_ Faalei... e já salveei DDD (rimoo xP)

Sim, são idéias divertidas até... Mas ficaria muito bizarro e eu preferi corta n.n''

NÃO ME MATEEMM POR FAVOOORR X.X eu já to planejando coloca eles ó.ò

E eles vão na festa n.n Só que eu não acho uma brecha que fique legal e não totalmente absurdo X.x

Ta, coloca outros gennins e os akas? Avacalhar com eles+ personagens + divertida, tirar do foco se não repetitiva e chata –anotando xDD- Yep já sei como mata a Sakura –sorriso maligno- se bem que eu tinha esquecido que ela existia X.x'

Weeell... Brigada pela review e pelas dicas/sugestões \n.n/

_**Arween Granger**_ Yeah acho que vo faze sim n.n q bom q gosto da idéia e... ESPERA TA TOCANDO TOKYO \#.#/ adoro essa musica n.n (é by Yui xP)

Não demorei DDD/ vlw pela review n.n/

_**RaposaVermelha:**_ Noossaa review grande ô.ô AMO reviews grandes xDDD

Bom, vejamos...

Uia minha fic tem até fase DDDD

Fase da casa-mansão-labirinto dos Uchiha xDDDD deve te até quartinho de tortura pra sogra chata xP

100/ÔoÔ\ posso tenta 99,99999... mas 100 e muuiitooo X.X... xDDDDDDDDDD

Lembra Azumanga Daioh?? Seerio? O.ô ando vendo Azumanga n.n mas meu PC ta meio muito cheio daí fica ruim de baixa e... Olha q ele já excluiu TODOS os meus epis de Bleach Ó.Ò é q eu coloquei pra desinstalar um jogo e excluiu junto TTTT Eu tinha quase todos, do 1 até o 120 e poucos (não baixei os outros pq tava ruim lá...)

Mas ta Y.Y... Olha... Se pa eles ficam um pouco mais na mansão, só q de noite eles vão te a festa, ta certo que depois eles voltam pra casa lá... Bom... Depois eu vejo n.n

Na boa... Posso usa essa idéia da família do Sai? xDDDDDD

Seria muito zoado xDDDD

Ainda mais pq o Sai tem cara daqueles caras que tem mil e um irmãos xDDDDD

Siiim Uchihacest é tuuddoo #.#.

Até nos nomes eles combinam DDD (se tachi tive mesmo coiso pra seme fica certinho xP)

Olha... Tirando o fato de que os pais desses dois tiram os filhos pra gays... E os do Sai pra... Pra... Sair o.õ... Acho que ta meio igual xDDDD

Uhuul seção de besteiras DDDDDDDD/

Aqui nos vemos o.o

Brigadaa pela revieww zo/

_**Uchiha Gih:**_ Hey nos dois passados Ò.ó/

Well... No problem n.n

Viiu falei que ele era o seme u.u... Só que as vezes tem algumas crises e esquece desse detalhe -´.-'

Realmente Itachi com fome e tpm é pior que... Que... ... ... QUE!!!! Ò.ó.

Só o Sai pra acalma ele mesmo n.n

Vlw pela review e... Hai não dexo mais ele sem o churrasquinho \ò.o/ (não quero morre X´.x)

_**Uzumaki Mari**_ Taí Itasai \o/

Não que esteja tão bom... (primeira vez que faço coisa dele X.x... Se bem que é minha primeira fic... Então também é dos outros... Mas é que Itasai é mais raro ú.ù) Mas da pro gasto n.n (eu acho...)

Ai, de nada n.n/ se tive outra sugestão de casal posso tenta faze também xP/

Well... Brigada pela review o/

_**Uchiha Kt 8D**_ (1º) :DDD

_**Uchiha Kt 8D**_ Hai e... Pq no 8 O.õ mas ta...

Como O.ô e melhoras n.n/

Eu também amava ele assim #.# mas daí... Apareceu o Deidei-sama na minha vida #¬# e... O Sasori também #-# e... Sasodei #,# sim... Meu amor agora é o Deidei-sama u.u Mas nada contra o Itachi xP

Meu... Na boa... O Kishimoto deve se fã de yaoi... Se não for meu deus pq praticamente TODOS os personagens de Naruto são yaois!!!

Nada contra claro e.e bem o contrario xP

Sem conta que... O personagem principal... É obvio que é uke!!!

Até ele sabe, mesmo sendo suuuper tapado.

Naruto: Sim eu sei que sou uke u.u

Viiuu n.n ele também sabe que é super kawai e...

Naruto: YEEAAH eu sou super kawaii – começa a faze uma dancinha qualquer e a saltitar- Uhuuul

Ta agora fica quieto ¬¬' se não, não ganha biscoito u.u

Naruto: Biscooitoo #.#

-joga biscoito pro Naru - Bom, brigada pela review n.n/


	12. Cortes ch 10

Disclaimer: (precisa mesmo disso? -´.-?) Naruto não me pertence... se pertencesse eu seria rica... RICA, RICAAAAAAA \Ò.Ó/ e poderia compra aquelas miniaturas que eu tanto quero ú.ù e aqueles chaveiros... E aquelas patas de gato azuis... E aquelas toquinhas... E, ta isso já canso ¬¬'.

Bom pessoinhas... Antes de começarem a ler essa joça preciso avisa que assim ó, tem umas partes que meio q não se "encaixam" (ta isso é só do 1º pro 2º parágrafo ¬¬'''''') e tem umas coisas meio sem noção... E o fim ta sem fim ú.u... Mas ta vo para de enrola xP

_**The accident – cap 10 – version avacalhation of**__** CORTES **_

(uia que nome imbecil o.o'''' as vezes eu me assusto com o q escrevo… Mas ó as vezes xDD)

Então... Quando finalmente chegaram ao fim do corredor e além (Ò.ó) Itachi deixou Sasuke sentado em uma cadeira e foi pagar, feito isso, foram os quatro para a casa dos Uchiha (se bem q é gigantemente grande demais pra chama só de casa U.u), chegando lá por volta do meio dia.

Os pais de Sasuke e Itachi viajaram há cinco anos, eles se comunicaram por 1 ano, depois disso perderam contato. Itachi tinha acabado de fazer 18 anos, tinha a maioridade, então ficou meio que sendo o tutor de Sasuke, de outro parente também, um extremamente distante, que nunca tinham ouvido falar, mas por falta de opção teve que ir morar com os dois... (falta de opção? O.õ fala serio só pq eu quero... Da pra ve que a família não é tão pequena como pode não te uma simples pessoa pra cuida de um sem teto? ¬¬''') E como esse parente era estranho pediu para que um amigo sem te, digo, órfão fosse morar junto.

- Tadaima... – Os quatro, que já haviam passado pelo grande pátio na frente da casa/mansão, estavam agora adentrando-a. Era uma sala muito agradável, chão de madeira assim como alguns móveis, e, realmente, MUITO grande, meio vazia, com uma escadaria belíssima.

-? Já chegaram?

- Haai -.-/

- SA-SASUKEEE-BOCCHAMAAA – abraça – aaahhh como você esta ein? Quando o Itachi-san me falou do seu acidente eu quase morri do coração aqui!!! Estava indo correndo para visitá-lo, demo... Itachi-san não deixou (isso lembra o Rex, Tobi... Own eu vi uma imagem tão linda de itatobi – hemorragia nasal- era tãão perfeita #,#) T.T. Eu tive que ficar aqui o esperando ó.ò sozinha... Sem ninguém Ú.Ù

- - mega gota – Err... Calma, não foi nada de mais.

- Sim, se tivesse sido você só me veria de novo no meu enterro Y.Y.

- Err... Então a comida já esta pronta? To com fome..

- Ah, hai, hai vou ver, só um pouco n.n – Saiu correndo na direção da cozinha.

- Err... Sa-sasuke? V-você mora nessa mansão? Ô.Ô

- Sim n/.\n nós moramos... Vamos fazer um tour? Depois do almoço é óbvio xP

- V-vamo ô.ô Err... O Sai veio?o.õ

- O/.\O SAAIIII MEU QUERIDO ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁÁÁÁ??? VOLTE PARA MIM MEU AMOOOORRRR/Ó/O\O\ \Ó/O\Ò/

-? Alguém me chamou? o.o – err... Sai ainda estava na frente da mansão olhando um lindo chorão que (chorava DDDD) estava plantado perto do muro para a direita, e ao ouvir seu nome desviou a atenção da planta olhando ao redor...

- SAAAI Ó.Ò VOCÊ ESTÁ AI, QUE SUUUSTOOO – vai correndo e abraça – Ufa você esta bem n-n.

- O que eu fiz meu Deus? Ó.ò Por que colocaste essa pedra no meu sapato? Por que me destes, esta mala sem alça com rodinha quebrada? O que eu fiz para merecer esta anta?? Ó.Ò.

- HEEEEYYY NÃO FALE ASSIM DO ITACHI-SAMA ò.ó (O.o uma hora é san, outra sama, daqui a pouco chan, senpai, que mais falta?-.õ... mas acho que vou deixar sama mesmo n.n) E quem é você imitação barata de Uchiha??? Ò.ó

- Err... Calma Temari¹, o Sai é um amigo nosso n/.\n Devem ter clonado ele que nem tinha naquela novela "O Clone" e como fizeram com a Doli (?) u/.\u – Ita.

- ¬¬' não sou um clone u.ú - Sai

- Isso não importa... A comida esta pronta ou não afinal? Ù.ú - Sasu

- Sim n.n vamos indo? - Tema

- HAAAAAIII \o/ - Todos xDDD

Assim todos foram à sala de jantar (mesmo sendo almoço u.ú), sendo guiados por Sasuke. Na mesa, Sasuke sentou-se mais ou menos no meio, a sua direita Naruto e a esquerda Temari (err... Sim ela também estava almoçando, e mais rápido que os outros xP), em sua frente estava Itachi, a esquerda Sai e a direita os dois parentes distantes.

- Então, este é o tão falado Naruto? – Temari apontando para Naruto com o garfo.

- Err... Sim meu nome é Naruto n/n e... Temari? Você não é a irmã mais velha do Gaara?

- Sim o/ Mas os pais deles tavam precisando de alguém para cuidá-los, e como eu tinha brigado com a minha família vim pra ca

- n.n... Mas... O que ELES – aponta – estão fazendo aqui? O.õ

- Err... O Itachi meio que nos adotou...

- Você os conhece??? O.o

- Siimm!!! Da internet xDDD

¹ Yep é a Temari xDDD... Eu sei que ela tem uma família rica e tal... Mas não consegui pensar em outra pessoa melhor, ela ficou perfeita xDDD. Então, ela meio que trabalha lá, começou com isso mais ou menos quando os pais dos Uchihas viajaram, ela ficou sabendo por causa do Gaara que acabou contando, sendo muito manteiga derretida resolveu ajudá-los, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não cuide do irmão ok?

Ta foi ai q eu parei n.n/

He... Ignorem as partes meio sem nexo...

Não esqueçam que são cortes u.ú

E assim... Eu sei que eu to demorando um poco pra passa o cap 12 (? Acho que é esse o numero O.õ) mas é que teve o Anima Weekend...

Daí eu não consegui escreve...

E com a muntuera de trabalho e prova e feira de ciências e sei la mais o que... Ta difícil de escreve ú.ù

Mas vo tenta posta o prox cap amanhã (4ª feira) n.n

Well... Tenho que i (acaba um caleidoscópio pra fera X´.x)

Kissus ja ne n.n/


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto nãão me perteencee... Ainda bem u.ú se pertencesse eu iria quere me mata por te criado um ser tão chato como a Sakura ù.ú

_**The accident – cap 12**_

- Itachi??! ...

- É esta a minha resposta... Das brincadeiras... Eu gosto de você Sai... Não se preocupe – Itachi acariciava levemente o rosto de Sai.

- Eu também gosto... Muito de você – Sai abraçou Itachi fortemente.

-...-

-? O.õ

- Eu disse: "ITACHI!!! ONDE ESTA O ITACHI??" ¬¬' surdos ein ù.ú

- o.o'''' Quem é tu? O.o

- Não interessa... É tão difícil assim dizer onde ele esta é? ¬¬''''

- Não sei onde ele esta, talvez esteja no quarto...

- Onde é o quarto...? ¬¬'

- Siga as setas u.ú ou pegue um mapa...

- Por que diabos tem setas e mapas pela casa? Õ.ô

- É para pessoas burras como você que não tem o mínimo senso de direção e não conhecem a casa u.u

- Pirralho desgraçado ¬¬... Hunf, tchau... – E assim ------¹ subiu as escadas e adentrou nos perigosos corredores da mansão Uchiha... (perigosos pq é fácil se perder xP)

- Eu ein, cada louco que me aparece -.-'...

- Err... Sasu-chan? Nós não teríamos que ir junto? Temos que ver as fantasias...

- Mas bem capaz que eu vou com aquele ser. E ainda ter que ver briguinha de casal? Neem o.ó

- Mas... E as fantasias? Ó.o

- Depois eu pergunto para eles -.-'... Conhece alguma loja de fantasias aqui por perto?

- Acho que sim, quer ir lá?

- Sim, temos que conseguir as nossas...

-... - (Ta, to entre dois ò.ó mas um dia eu escolho n.n'''')

- "Shit, aquele desgraçado ¬¬... Preciso falar com ele antes que seja tarde demais. Ainda mais se for verdade, que ele esta se envolvendo com outro... ... 'seguir as setas, seguir as setas' o que aquele projeto de emo² achava que estava dizendo? Não vejo nenhuma seta ¬¬ A última que vi foi do lado daquela fonte... E... Por que alguém teria uma FONTE dentro de CASA????? O.õ coisa de louco u.ú" – Enquanto passava por um corredor viu duas pessoas, e, depois de passá-lo, parou. – "Mas, era o ITACHI ali atrás? O.õ... Voltando -.-" – voltou andando de costas, parando aproximadamente no meio do corredor – "É o Itachi!! Acho que é verdade, sabe? Tem outra pessoa com ele..." – ITACHI!!!!

-? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Dando uma volta, turismo... É OBVIU que te procurando ¬¬'

- Hai, hai não precisa gritar -/.\-.

- Err... Quem é? Um clone do teu irmão?

- Não, é um amigo dele...

- Teu também né... Mas então, é justamente sobre isso que vim lhe avisar... – encara Sai – Ooo Itachi... Esse clone vai fica aqui? ¬¬'

- Por que não? -/.\-

- Par-ti-cu-lar ¬¬'

- Hunf... Sai Sai...

- Que?

- Sai!!

- Eu sei que é comigo, fala logo...

- ¬/.\- Se retire daqui por favor, Sai?

- Hn... Ta, vou esperar no teu quarto... Posso?

- Sim... Só vai logo antes que esta besta me ataque -.-

- Besta é a... – Sai sa-(ta não vo fica fazendo piadinha com o nome ú.ú) se retirou (xP) rapidamente, a ponto de não ouvir o fim da discução e foi em busca (do vale encantado xDDD) do quarto de Itachi, que, felizmente, estava no mesmo corredor.

- Pronto... Pode falar...

- É que...

-...-

- "Hn, que saco, ter que ficar aqui... Bom, acho que ele não vai se importar se eu ficar olhando essas fantasias..." (pera jah venhu vo pega hidratante x.x'... É que eu me queimei mt no AW x.X... Sem conta que eu escrevi isso, esse ultimo parágrafo e outras coisas acho que a mais de 4 dias... não lembro nada do q ia escreve x.x e eu tinha uma idéia ç.ç) – Sai sentou-se na cama de Itachi e começou a olhar as fantasias que havia ali... Mas cansou-se rapidamente de olhá-las, e passou a andar pelo quarto, observando cada detalhe deste.

-...-

- Então Itachi... Você terá que escolher com quem pretende ficar... E de preferência rápido, pois não acredito que Ele pretenda ficar esperando por muito tempo. Ele sabe deste seu caso... Não tão aprofundado, como quem é a pessoa ou algo assim, mas sabe que tem alguém, e não gosta disso...

- Eu sei disso... Porém ainda não me decidi completamente... Obviamente tem um "lado" que me atrai mais... Mas ainda tenho que pensar com calma sobre isso...

- Bom, repito, você não tem muito tempo para pensar, decida-se logo, é o melhor que tem a fazer...

- - tzz tzzzz tzz tzz tzzzzzz – Só um pouco, celular... (no itálico são as falas das pessoas do outro lado da linha e '' do que ta falando "aqui". E fez tzz o celular pq ta no silencioso... não, não tive idéia pra toque xDD') – 'Alo? Sasuke o que foi? Para de me chatear... '

- _Stress... Eu só liguei para perguntar se você quer alguma fantasia... Estou numa loja especializada... Eu e o Naruto já decidimos as nossas, já decidiu a sua e a do Sai?_

- 'Esqueci completamente das fantasias, mpiii' (isso é realmente muito retardado... Mas vo continua colocando assim xDDD é meio q divertido xP) 'bom vou perguntar para o Sai e já ligo de volta ok?'

- _Ta só decida logo, tchau _– Desliga telefone. Itachi foi se dirigindo, sozinho, pediu para que seu amigo não o acompanhasse, ao seu quarto...

-No quarto de Itachi... -

Sai encontrou um bolinho, um tanto grande, de fotos dentro da gaveta de uma escrivaninha, preta, existente lá – "Fotos? Mas, quem será que são esses? Devem ser do "grupinho" dele... Alguém me falou sobre ele... Quem foi mesmo? Ah... Não lembro... Devem ser só fotos dele com os amigos" – Sai pensava enquanto olhava para as fotos, até que encontrou algumas meio... Estranhas para amigos tirarem... – "Mas... O que é isso? Como? Ele... Ele... Ele?!" – Sai depositou as fotos no criado-mudo, com as últimas vistas para cima, e sentou-se na cama com as pernas meio esticadas, mas não completamente, e com os braços caídos ao lado do tronco (então, ele tava sentado apoiado nos travesseiros e com os braços meio retos caídos de qualquer jeito do lado do corpo...) que estava meio curvado para frente. De repente, uma lágrima rolou do seu rosto³, em seguida outra, só que do outro olho, exatamente quando Itachi adentrou no seu quarto:

- Sai? O Sasuke esta em uma loja de fantasias e quer que nós... Sai? – Então Itachi percebeu um certo brilho vindo do rosto de Sai... E pouco depois, este se intensificou...

Continua...

¹ o número de "--" não é o mesmo do nome do ser ( ainda não decidi quem é X.x, eu sei isso é muito estranho... Não se preocupe, EU sou estranha n-n)

² Já disse... Nada contra emos... Mas realmente... É muito diver tira com eles xP mas, sem ofensas ta .. ou sl...

³ Isso lembra uma musica o.õ é tipo "Uma lágrima rolou do meu rosto ao perceber, que era a ultima vez q eu ia ver vc, outra lagrima rolou dentro do meu coração que era... ... Canção/ missão" não lembro do resto xDDD acho q era assim o.õ... preguiça d i pega a musica xP bom dexa... Ah, é "Duas Lágrimas" by Fresno xP'

Yooo people o/

Me atrasei um pouco né x.x'

Mas dessa vez eu avisei não tem pq vir reclama u.ú

Mas... Eu tava pensando assim... Não sei se consigo termina a fic em 3 caps...

Na real eu to amando muito escreve essa fic...

Só que se ela fica muito grande, ela vai fica meio muito cansativa

E como eu percebi que costumo fica meio enrolando... Mas não é de propósito ta ó.o

É inconsciente mesmo x.x''

Pois é... Daí eu não sei como vo faze... E acho que se eu continua assim...

Vai acaba cansando muito sabe? Só que eu não tenho idéia de como acaba essa coisa x.x''

E eu ainda queria por na casa la do outro xP

Ta o.o vo para de fica falando coisas inúteis (as vezes eu falo muuito chega a se irritante ù.ú')...

Mas... Eu fico só imaginando a reação de vcs... Tipo aparece ali que eu escrevi um monte e pa... Daí vcs pensam "Baah o cap. De hoje vai se bem grande n-n"

Chega é minúsculo e ta grande só pq eu fico falando merd xDDDD

Ah já devem ta se acostumando também neh xP

Well vamos as review e... Eu vo responde aqui também as do "The accident – cap 10 – version avacalhation of CORTES" (me superei no titulo xDDD)

)( Reviews )(

(ta, primeiro os do especial o/)

_**Uchiha Gih: **_Estranho ne O.õ

Tema nos Uchiha xDD gostei dela brigando com o Sai e pa xP ah... Sai xingando o Itachi também xDDD

e... Já li, já mandei uma review... Meio estranha mas ta o.o'''

E... (Quantos 'e's Ô.õ) Diz ai... Posso pega o coiso do ita-san (ta cansei de chama ele assim ù.ú' descobri outro coiso) de vampiro?

E... (Ta coloquei o e só pra enxe xP) Tai o cap. 12 DDD (naaao pensei que fosse o 20 ¬¬')

_**RaposaVermelha: **_Nee também gostei desse corte n.n

Só não pergunte como pensei nisso que ainda to tentando descobri...

Tipo das fantasias... Na real eu tirei elas de uma imagem muito kawaii que eu achei n.n

Ah, eu não tenho certeza se lá o Sasuke é um gato preto o.õ

Mas parece se xP

Bom taí o cap. 12 n.n/

Ta agora os do cap. 11 xP

_**Uchiha Kt 8D: **_Uhu \o/ continuei rápido né DDD

Demorei meio ano pra taca esse 12 mas o 11 foi rápido xP

Calma o.o... Tu supera o beijo do Chi-chan (tipo itaCHI-CHAN xD)... Ó ele (vai) brigo(a) com o Sai n.n' pode fica feliz xP... Ta e triste pq na real ele tava com outro... Mas ah de-ta-lhes ù.ú

Nee Kishi-san é muito "du mal"... Ele m... Ele ma... M-ma... M-m-mat-ma-mat-t-o... Ó.Ò TTT.TTT

Deidara: Err… Só um pouco… Momento emo na autora '-.\/

Nao-chan: D-Deidei-s-sama? O... O que ta fa-fazendo a-aqui? Ó.Ò

Deidara: Vim da uma volta V-.\/ (Err... não é pra parece com a nice guy pose ta? é soh piscando e fazendo vezinho com os dedos xP ah... Axo que sorrindo também neh n.n')

Nao-chan: ÓuÒ UAAAAAAAHH DEIDEEEEI TTTuTTT -abraça-

Deidara: Errr... Acho que ela vai demora um pouco até volta ao "normal" o.\/''''... Acho que eu vo te que acaba de responde... E... Ela não chego a vê o shippuden isso... Só leu no manga... E sempre tem um treco quando lê tanto da minha quanto do Sasori... Ela também não pode ouvi aquela musica "Far away" acho que é o nome e...

Nao-chan: C-C-CA-CALA B-B-BO-C-CAA Ò.T – larga o ddeidei - e... A do Fa-fa-far away é por causa d-de um video la do youtube Y.Y que... Que... UAAAAAHHH – volta a abraça o deidei...)

Deidara: ... Bom... Acredito que o Iruka seja o uke sim n.n''' E... o Orochimaru na fic? Aquele traidor? Ò.\ – pega um pássaro bomba xP

Oro: Alguém me chamou? kukukuku

Deidara: Art is a – Taca o passarinho no Orochimaru – BANG, un \ò.\ ... Então é essa a minha resposta n.\ pode interpretar como quiser... Errr... ITAACHII??

Itachi: Haai? -/.\-

Deidara: Ela falo que tu é dela e xingo o Sai o.\

Itachi: ... – ouve-se ao fundo "Olha o picoléééé quem vai quere?? Seis por um reais é a super promoçãão" - ... Com licença... Estão me chamando...

Nao-chan: - Olhando pro Deidara... Sim ainda tava abraçando ele e chorando (EMOOO)... - C... Chi-chan g-gosta d-de p-picolé de á-água c-com corante? Ó.ò (Isso realmente existe... Tem na... MMOOOTOO DO PICOLÉ, tinha uma época que tava uns 10 por um real... E uma vez a gente compro (quando tava 6 por 1)... Na boa era água com corante e açúcar O.o só mudava a cor do corante e um poquinho do gosto por causa da troca xDDDD)

Deidara: Acho que sim Ô.\ ... Hunf... Já não basta o retardado do Tobi (REEX) pedindo biscoito toda vez que "da a pata" e que "cumprimenta", finge de morto e coisas assim? ¬.\ ... Pff... Ó –taca biscoito

Nao-chan: N-não fala as-assim com as l-le-leitor-ras Ó.Ò –respira fundo 10 vezes seguidas e depois toma um copo de água que apareceu do nada O.õ – T-ta... A-acho que me recuperei n´. n

Deidara: Ainda bem 'n.\ ... Bom até o próximo capitulo \n.\

_**Uzumaki Mari**_ Yeeaahh beijoss #.# mas agora vai da problema... E acho que não vo faze como tava pensando... Eles vão demora um pouco pra se arruma... : x

Ow... Eu parei de lê o mangá... Por causa da... da...

Deidara: Vai começa -.\

Nao-chan: Ó.Ò Y.Y

Deidara: Falei '-.\. Bom... Sim o líder é yaoi \o.\

Nao-chan: N-n-nã-não sa-sabia d-disso k-ki... Es-espe-ra... –respira fundo 30 vezes, la se foi um copo de água e... – K-KI-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH KAWAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII #¬# errr... Jipa? (JIraya e PAin xP) Ô.õ

Bom vo indo kissus ja ne n.n/

_**RaposaVermelha:**_ Nyaaa é tão divertido recebe reviews grandes DDD

Ahaam meu pc as vezes é chatinho, sem quere ofende ele né ú.ú mas é T.T

E... 5ª Fase... Casa do Sai? xDDDDD

Uuhuul \o/ arigatou n.n

E... Acredite... Uso comparações mais idiotas... tipo: Ah, eu jogo, sei la futebol (?), pior que um esquilo manco e caolho numa pista de patinação no gelo xP era uma coisa assim uma delas xDDDD

Meeu juro que quando li o coiso da irmã... Se eu não me engano tava na info do colégio... E eu quase tive um ataque de riso, tava tudo quieto lá e só eu rindo xDDDD E a minha amiga só me olho meio estranho se não me engano xP

Yeep \o/ Uchihacest – dancinha feliz xP-

Será que o fim de Naruto não pode se esse mesmo? xDDDDD

OWNEEEEDDDDDD SASUKEEEEEE Ò.Ó/

É mas... Eu pelo menos não posso olha agora pro céu x.x

Fechei a janela xDDDDDDDD daí pode se o teto DDD

Bom vo indo... Kissus até o 13 o/ (adoro o numero 13 xP)

-...-

Assim... Eu acho que posso demora um pouco pra por o 13... Mas já tenho uma pequena parte dele pronta n.n

And... Gomenasai ú.ù eu ia postar esse cap na 5ª de noite, mas deu uns problemas e não pude...

Então eu ia postar hoje (sexta) de manhã... Só que eu fiquei com muita, mas muuuuuuuuuitaaa mesmo dor de cabeça...

E mal estar... E se pa um pouco de febre o.õ mas acho que não n.n'... ... Dai fiquei na sala e não pude i lá posta ó.ò

Sorryyy x´. x

Ah, sim... Eu quase morri na aula x.x Hoje teve prova d livro2 periodos, 3 periodos de mat e um de hist x.X é pra mata neh

Well acho que era só isso q eu ia fala mesmo o.o''''

Tchaus o/ até o 13 xP


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencesse... Ah, fico feliz por não pertence ù.ú imagina te tanto compromisso?! No fim eu ia acaba matando todo mundo por falta de idéia xP

People \o.o/

Antes de começa o cap só quero me desculpa pelo atraso... Eu ia postar ontem até... Mas tive que ficar até umas 2 da manha fazendo um traba (e não acabo direito -.-) e não consegui acaba de arruma uns coiso... Bom... Espero que gostem do cap... Novamente desculpa

_**The accident – cap 13**_

- Sai? – Itachi correu em direção a cama, e só quando estava muito perto pode perceber o motivo de Sai estar chorando, eram as fotos, não poderia dizer que era passado, pois dependendo de sua escolha poderia não ser, mesmo assim, elas não eram muito recentes... – Sai, não é o que você esta pensando... (frase típica ')

- Quando... Quando você iria me contar isso?

- Como assim?

- - Sai suspirou, e, mesmo tentando, não conseguia fazer com que as lágrimas cessassem, conseguia apenas o aumento dessas. – Você – Sai falava com a voz já alterada pelo choro – quando se declarou para mim... Não pensava em mim não é mesmo? Estava pensando no OUTRO!! Não... Em mim... – Sai tapou o rosto com as mãos desolado, percebeu que as lágrimas rolavam mais rapidamente, sentia-se humilhado, afinal, estava chorando na frente de Itachi, e este nem deveria estar se importando com ele... Deveria estar pensando no outro... No seu namorado v_erdadeiro_... Afinal era de quem ele parecia gostar, ainda mais tendo tirado as fotos que tirou...

- Sai... Não, eu não...!! ... ... Tudo bem... Acho melhor eu deixá-lo um pouco sozinho... Eu tenho uma difícil decisão a tomar... E ela diz respeito a você também...

- I-isso... Não me interessa... – Sai tentava disfarçar sua voz embargada, sem sucesso, tentou encarar Itachi, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi um olhar apreensivo deste... Sai já estava com os olhos levemente avermelhados – Por favor, vá embora...

- Só gostaria de te pedir que aguarde até a minha decisão... E se quiser, pode ficar por enquanto no meu quarto... Só não esqueça da festa de noite... Qual fantasia?

- Ainda não decidi... Eu falo com Naruto-kun ou com o Sasuke-kun para que decidam... – Sai já havia conseguido cessar as lágrimas... O que facilitou para encarar Itachi...

- Bom, vou indo, tchau – Itachi se aproximou de Sai e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, mesmo preferindo dar um mais baixo, e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, saindo rapidamente. Sai apenas fitou-o, um pouco corado, porém ao desvirar os olhos para o lado, pousou-os nas fotos, fazendo mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem. Ele apenas aproximou seus joelhos e escondeu seu rosto entre eles, vindo junto com o choro alguns soluços...

- I-ta-chi p-por quê? TT.TT

-... -

- O que aconteceu -.-?

- Ele... Achou as minhas fotos com o outro...

- ... Tobi? Ou Kisame?

- Tobi né ¬/.\¬... Já dei um fora no Kisame há muito tempo... Ainda bem...

- Mesmo tendo dado um fora no azul (ah... Imaginem o Kisame como quiserem, azul ou não... Não to pra fica decidindo isso Y.Y) ele não esqueceu de você... Por sinal foi aquele fdp que me obrigou a vir aqui ¬¬... Que porrx não devia te vindo ù.ú... Ta eu to indo, tchau vê se decide logo... Se não aquele peixe e o pirralho¹ vão vir me enche ¬¬

- Hunf... Vai logo -/.\´- - Hidan foi revidar, mas percebeu que Itachi já estava do outro lado do corredor, então decidiu ir embora daquela casa estranha (estranha é pouco... em todo caso -.-...)...

-... -

- 'Alo? Sasuke?²'

- _Já decidiu as fantasias? Ainda estou aqui procurando a minha... Fala logo..._

- 'Eu não tenho certeza da minha... E o Sai... Ele... Não estava... Ele não decidiu qual quer... Então escolham pra ele... Como não tenho certeza podem escolher por mim também... Dê preferência a uma mais "normal"... E me ligue quando decidirem quais vão ser... ANTES DE COMPRAR!!!'

- _Pff... Tem como se mais chato e folgado?! ¬¬. _(só o gato ou a gata pra se mais n.n')

- 'Eu que deveria dizer isso ¬/.\¬'

- _CALA BOCA E..._ – Voz meio longe – hn, ta desculpa, sim... –"volta" - _Bom tenho que desligar tchau..._

- Tss irmão chato e estressado ¬¬

-... Enquanto isso ...–

- TT.TT – Sai ainda estava chorando e... (opa, lugar errado n.n'')

-... -

- Hmm to com fome -´/.\ - acho que vou fazer um hambúrguer n/.\n (errr... Sorry de novo n.n')

-... – (Nyaaa ta tocando because I'm a girl T.T)

-Naru-chan? Já conseguiu pensar na do Sai?

- Não.'. '. Tem que fazer conjunto com a do Itachi né? Mas não acho nada x.x' – Naruto e Sasuke estavam na tal loja de fantasias. Era uma loja média, nem tão grande nem tão pequena, em um amarelo claro. (aah grande poder da comida, apreciem este tão honorável poder. Sim fui pega alguma coisa pra come xP açúcar ajuda na criatividade U.û... He lembro de quando eu pensava q se não fechasse o parênteses tooodas as palavras iam fica dentro deles xDDD era divertido pensa assim D)

As fantasias se posicionavam penduradas, em grandes "cestas" no meio do local e em cima de algumas prateleiras, dobradas.

- Aaaah é muito difícil x'.'x... Mas... E se ele fosse de dálmata? (os dois são brancos e pretos D)

- O Sai? Deixa eu ver a fantasia... – Naruto pegou delicadamente a fantasia de cão e mostrou-a a Sasuke que deu um sorriso de canto – Hn... Vamos separá-la...

- Hai n.n... Mas o itachi iria de que então? Para fazer par... Dono? O.õ

- Ele pode ir levando o Sai em uma coleira...

- Alguma coisa me diz que isso não vai dar certo -.-... Bom vou continuar procurando ò.ó/... Ah, Sasuke? As nossas fantasias, você já pediu?

- Já falei com o homem... Só precisamos achar dos outros...

- Então vamos nos esforçar \n.n/...

-...

-... Ah!!! Achei uma perfeita aqui \nun/ (\n u n/ fico meio estranho ne? O.õ)

Continua...

çcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçc

¹ o Hidan ai ta se referindo ao Tobi (obviu)... Olha, eu não faço a mínima de qual é mais velho ou mais novo, então não ta levando em conta a idade, e sim a mentalidade, convenhamos, o Tobi é muito infantil e ridículo ò.ó (yeah não gosto do Tobi ù.ú fãs dele, podem ignora o "ridículo" n.n' mas q ele é infantil é ù.ú/)

² Na boa se ainda tem alguém que não sabe o que quer dizer '' e em _itálico_ não pense que eu vo coloca aqui ù.ú se REALMENTE tiver alguém que não lembre ou sl vai no cap anterior e olha ò.ó Sasuke: Teria sido mais rápido coloca logo o que era ú.ú escreveu 3 linhas só pra dize que não queria fala sei la o q -.-' Nao: Ò.Ó SEEEEEEUU PROJETO DE EMOOO VAI TE... – meia hora depois... Os dois cansaram de se xinga o.o'' – errr... Brigas são normais entre amigos n.n'' não se preocupem Sasuke: Pq iriam? ¬¬' Nao: Sl! E eu tenho que sabe agora tudo é ù.ú err – vai conta – 9 linhas ô.Ô voltando a história n.n''''''... Sasuke: Escreveu mais de 9 linhas pra dize uma merdx qualquer... Aí está um legitimo ser inútil, que sabe enrola, espero que esta espécie esteja em extinção não imaginam como irrita -.- Nao: AGORA TU MORRE Ò.Ó – meia hora depois... se espancando -.-'''...)

çcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçc

Gomeeeeennn x'.'x

Assim... Ultimamente eu tenho 'inscrivinhado' pela semana, tipo eu escrevo uma palavra hoje... Daí uma frase depois e indo assim

O pior é que eu até tava com idéia hoje... (sexta dia 27)

Só que... eu tinha acabado de compra Paradise Kiss... o 1º... Daí... Se eu demorar um pouco pra posta, culpem esse manga ú.u

Que por sinal é muito bom #.#.

Recomendo xDDDD

E como são umas 2 da manhã e eu to tri emocionada e vo i escreve...

Ou vai sai só merdx (VIIIVAAAA OS CAPS EXTRAS shuashuashua) ou vai mais pro romance xP

Na boa... Se eu leio alguma coisa triste fico deprê, se for algo feliz, feliz xDD e assim por diante P

Mais ou menos neh xDDD

Neee acho que eu não deveria te tomado coca xP fico meio "bêbada" quando tomo coca... Quando to feliz tbm DDDD (nãããaao jura? Nem da pra vê xP) Ta vo volta a escreve o/

Oi... GOMEEEEENNNNN PEOPLEEEEE

De novo... O.ô

Tipo... Sem conta essa falta de criatividade que eu tava...

To com uns trabalhos muito compridos pra faze e provas x.x

Na real era pra eu ta acabando um trabalho :x

Lalalalala teto bonito ne? n.n'''

Bom... Como dessa vez eu realmente demorei muito...

Acho que vo começa a adianta mais os caps antes sabe?

É mais inteligente -.-''' O problema é a preguiça mesmo xP

Maaas alguem ai tem um site pra baxa o manga de Paradise Kiss?

Ó.ò nem que seja em inglês... Pra mim tanto faz... Me viro xP

Nee vo la revisa um pouco o cap depois respondo as review n.n/

Ó... Devido a um péssimo acontecimento... Que realmente me deixo com um pessimo humor (to quase matando meu colega ¬¬ to falando serio... se ele tivesse na minha frente agora não durava dois min... e antes q eu jogue meu gato longe vo la da comida pra ele ¬¬)

Então... eu não acabei de arruma os textos.. Mais pro fim devem te vários erros ah dane-se to nem ai... uma merdx de cap com um poco mais de erro vai faze taaaanta diferença ¬¬

E... Já vo responde as review... Só vo i ouvi um metal ou algo assim pra me acalma ù.ú... ... Pronto... Me acalmei um pouco vo i responde...

Review...

_**Uzumaki Mari**___ Olha... Não sei... Com quem o Itachi fica... Quero dize... Tenho uma idéia ne n.n

Obviamente se tive mais fãs de Itasai vai Sai se tive mais Itatobi Tobi

Mais Itakisa Kisame O.õ

Acho meio obvio o que vai acaba ficando em todo caso n.n'''

Nee arigatou n.n não imagina como reler (eu leio umas mil vezes as review... Serio fico muito feliz quando recebo xDDD) me deixo bem n.n/ ainda mais no stress que eu tava BYOB AJUDA MUITOOO quando se ta irritada n-n ah é do System neh xP reviews tbm B n.nb

Mas... Na boa não fala que é pra eu fica enrolando se não isso aqui chega no cap 50 n.n''''''

_**RaposaVermelha**_: Oi... he põe tempo nisso (ando demorando muito pra coisia x.x)

Nee eu também meio que me viciei #.#

Na real antes eu nem sei se conhecia esse casal O.õ

Eu ia por Saisaku mesmo e... O.O A SAKURA EXISTE!!!!!!!!!!!!

ESQUECI DELAAA X.X não posso esquece de mata ela ò.ó

Vo anota na mão pra não esquece xDDDDD (eu realmente anotei... e nos dois lados da esquerda xDD)

Siiim comparações idiotas ruleiam xDDDD

"Eu corro tão bem como um macaco morto xD" shaushaushuashau amei isso xDDDDDD

Deixa eu vê uma... Eu ando tão bem de cavalo quanto uma cobra cega e velha anda xDD... Essa fico estranha O.o

Meu... Aquela irmãzinha... Eu PRECISO por xDDDDDD

Nem que um sapo gigante e lilás com bolinhas azuis tenha q aparece par carrega os cara pra casa do Sai pra acha ela xDDDDDD

Ah o outro irmao também xDDDDDDD

Realmente... Tem cara de te muitos irmãos e estranhos... Tem que pensa em outros xP

Meuu eu tinha pensado num jeito de faze eles irem pra casa lá do Sai... Mas... Essa é muito melhor xDDDD

Não to querendo se puxa-saco -.-' só que as vezes as minhas idéias são meio estranhas chatas O.õ daí posso por isso? n.n''' Ta vo por xP

Nem espera a resposta ne xDDDD

Asahusahusahsuahsausha xDDDDDD mas a aula era muito grande? xP

Chega são dois minutos xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

E eu... Eu i umas amigas entramos num elevador lá qualquer do colégio... Só que já tinha uma menina la... Meu... Eu tava quase tendo um ataque de riso por nada xDDDDDD

Mas consigui me controla um pouco xP

Tipo... Eu sempre falei owna... Mas tu que dize em qual sentido? –pega aqueles óculos de prof. E um giz – se for de owna os outros ( tipo da pedala em alguem e grita "OWNEED Ò.Ó" ou ta no topo de um morro e taca uma pedra em alguem q esteja nu pé desse morro (he ainda faço isso è.é) ou coisas assim) acho que seria "owna" (já falo isso -.-') e se for de tipo... Do outro jeito que da pra vê n.n'' (esqueci a palavra x.x) daí deve se owana... tendeu? Se fala não ce morre ein Ò.ó

xDDDDDDDD

Siim seria muito bala xDDD

Ainda mais se depois de vê a família viva ele ficasse muito irritado e fosse desconta na Sakura e ela acabasse morrendo DDD

Teeetoo #-# xDDDDDDDDDD

Nee... Não se sinta só... Eu também nunca vi esse anime xDDDD

Review graaandee #.#

Gomen... Demorei muito pra posta ó.ò mas vo tenta manda logo o próximo n-nb

Arigatou pela review n.n/

_**Uchiha Kt 8D**___Eu não leio e não pretendo lê ù.ú

Na real eu lia né n.n'''

Vo pula a parte sobre o deidei-sama antes que eu tenha um ataque ta? T.T

To com pouco tempo pra te um ataque T.T

Ashaushaushuashaus tadenha xDDDDDD

Mas... Pensa pelo lado bom... O Itachi não ta mais bem com o Sai D

Well... Não to tããão interessada no Sasuke e no Naruto...

Sou mais te o deidei-sama e o saso-kun como pets DDD

O Itachi também... Como meu mesmo... Mas acho que não é muito possível n.n''''

Ó.Ò DESCULPAAA não queria te lembra de outros ó.ò

Nee a não ser que o Itachi vire padre (meio dificil) pode da um voto pra quem tu quer que ele fique... Sem se tu sorry, se não fica muito difícil x.x''

NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO NÃO VA PARA O LADO EMO DA FORÇAA \TOT/

SEJA FORTEEEEE \ÓoÓ/

_**S2BlossomS2**_: Brigada n.n não ta cansativa? O.õ ai que bom n-n

Muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio o/

Tipo... Hemorragia nasal é quando sai um meio que um jato de sangue pelo nariz pq o carinha la pode te achado o outro(a) fofo n.n e quando ta excitado...

Well é tipo isso n.n... Pelo menos eu acredito que seja O.õ

Viiu nao-chan também é cultura DDD mais cultura inútil...

Mas não deixa de ser cultura DDD

çcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçcçc

People... Depois de uma certa mancada minha... PQP QUERO ME MATA QUE MICOOO X.X''''''''''''

Eu esqueci de tira uns coiso no final desse cap antes... Devia te revisado o cap ¬¬... Daí to tacando ele de novo... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE MERDXXXXXX

Eu realmente me odeio... e aquele fim era o que eu ia por... Tipo Sai tendo ataque xP

Merdx não tenho uma arma em casa x.x''''''

I'm gonna die DDDDIE DIIIIIIIE DIEEEEEEEEEEEE

DDDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE...


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Kishimoto... é dele naruto Ó.Ò

Não acredito que eu ainda tenho coragem de aparece aqui x´.x

Na boa... Eu sou um ser muito envergonhado às vezes sabe...

Tipo... Não se preocupem não pretendo coloca mais aquelas merds aqui Y.Y

Ah.. Sorry não consegui revisa direito x.x então mais pro fim deve ta meio ruim X.x

E aviso suuper importante no fim ù.ú

_**The accident – cap 13**_

- Ótimo, Então vão ser estas /n.n/.

- Cartão ou cheque?

- Cartão, á vista.

- Ok, obrigado pela preferência.

- De nada "na verdade não tinha outra opção, a não ser vir aqui...".

- Sasu-chan? Tudo bem? Está tão quieto ó.ò...

- Estou sim... Vamos?

- Hai n.n/. – Naruto pegou a grande sacola onde estavam as quatro fantasias escolhidas, e saiu da loja, seguido por Sasuke - Mas, não deveríamos ter ligado para o Itachi? Sobre a escolha da fantasia...

- Não era tão importante ligar n.n... E eu tinha... Eu esqueci meu celular em casa... Logo, não teria como ligar... – Sasuke calmamente colocou as mãos nos bolsos e apertou firmemente seu celular.

- Ata n.n (Naru: Ótimo agora além de "lerdo" sou cego também ¬¬ Nao: Ora podia se pior... Você podia ser... Ah não... Você também é n.n''' eu ia dizer surdo... Mas também foi a ponto de não ouvi os dois no celular... E... Que memória também né? Burrice, por que agora foi demais, lerdeza, ceguesa, surdeza u.ú Naru: Ta ta já chega Ò.Ó Nao: Idiotisse falta de memória... Naru: Não canso ainda? ¬¬ Nao: Não n.n mas vo continua a fic antes que me matem n.n'')

- ... Algum tempo depois... – (isso lembra a turma da Mônica, e eu já falei isso x.x')

- Nee Sasuke a gente demorou muito para chegar, já são 17:30 ô.õ' (Linda noção de tempo né xP mas sou pior pra me localiza... Muito pior o.o'')- Naruto e Sasuke haviam acabado de adentrar a casa do segundo - Ah, tu sabes que horas começa a festa?

- Tenho que perguntar para o Itachi... Não tenho nem idéia...

- Hm... Será que eles vão gostar das fantasias? Vou lá mostrar para eles \n.n/.

- NÃO!!!! Quero dizer... Não precisa, depois eles podem ver n.n "o Itachi não pode ver agora as fantasias... Ele ainda teria tempo de trocá-las... Ele só poderá vê-las na hora da festa –sorriso de canto maligno – Então não poderemos nos encontrar com Itachi e Sai tão cedo... O que eu posso fazer para não vê-los?... ... JÁ SEI!" Naru?

- Oi? – O loiro estava deitado no sofá da sala, enquanto Sasuke ainda estava na porta. Ao perceber seu "atraso" o moreno foi rapidamente atrás do outro a fim de conseguir convencê-lo.

- Vamos para o meu quarto?

- Ahn... Ta n.n. (noossa quanta dificuldade pra convence ¬¬').

Alguns minutos depois os dois chegaram ao quarto de Sasuke. Naruto deitou-se na cama com as mãos apoiando a cabeça, e Sasuke pegou uma cadeira e colocou de frente para a cama, apoiando seus pés na mesma.

- Nee Sasuke... Como você não se perde nessa casa? Ela é tão grande o.ô

- Eu moro nela há muito tempo... Já sei por onde devo ou não ir se quiser me perder...

- Aah... ... – Naruto se sentou na cama com as pernas para os lados, dobradas, e jogou uma parte de peso sobre os braços que se posicionaram mais a frente do corpo (posição típica -.-' no bom sentido ta xP). – Sasuke, não quer me mostrar a casa? n.n ela aparenta ter várias coisas divertidas para se fazer –carinha de uke sorridente feliz

- Realmente... – Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto e falou próximo de seu ouvido – Mas acho que aqui temos coisas mais divertidas...

O Uzumaki, ao ouvir essas palavras, corou de leve, e foi surpreendido por um beijo do Uchiha. Enquanto o beijava, Sasuke deitou-o na cama e ia passando a mão por baixo de sua blusa, quando o telefone começou a tocar. Pensou então, que logicamente Itachi ou alguma empregada iria atender, e passou a beijar o pescoço do loiro...

- - toc toc – Sasuke-bocchama? Telefone.

- Pff tinha que ser ¬¬ - Sasuke se levantou lentamente de cima de Naruto e foi indo até a porta arrastando os pés, abrindo-a bruscamente e pegando o telefone sem vontade – 'Alô? ¬¬'

_- Oi Sasuke... Nós vamos com vocês na festa... Estamos quase chegando. Não te interessa como descobrimos dela, e muito menos quem vai... Então tchau._ – Desliga

- Que merdx foi essa? O.õ

- Tudo bem Sasu? ó.o

- Alguém que eu ainda não descobri quem é, ligou e falou que está vindo com outras pessoas para cá, e que irão conosco na festa...

- M-mas e agora? Ó///o

- Agora o que Naru?

- A-a-as fantasias O///o

- Realmente... Você vai ficar tão lindo com a sua... Não vou poder me separar de você... Alguém pode te roubar de mim ó.ó. – Sasuke falou sedutoramente segurando o rosto de Naruto próximo ao seu.

- E-eu não estava me referindo a isso e... o//////o – Ia diminuindo o tom de sua voz, e antes de terminar a frase Sasuke tomou seu lábios num beijo profundo.

Péeen (sei lá, como era mesmo som de campainha?? O.õ)

- De novo? ¬¬ as pessoas não sabem quando estão atrapalhando, não? ù.ú...

- Então vamos indo Sasu-chan? – Naruto pegou a mão de Sasuke e foi arrastando-o pelos corredores, meio perdido, mas o pequeno e corado Uchiha acabou guiando-o até a entrada. Ao abrir a porta Sasuke pensou "Pqp onde ta a minha metralhadora? ¬¬", mas preferiu proferir palavras mais acolhedoras e gentis:

- Saiam daqui agora – olhou os com um olhar assassino e foi fechando a porta, porém foi impedido por Gaara.

- Eu sei que você quer ficar em paz com seu namoradinho, também, só assim para não cortar os pulsos ¬¬... Mas eu fui obrigado a vir aqui, e não espero que este meu sacrifício tenha sido em vão... Então nós vamos entrar ò.ó.

- ¬¬... Ótimo... Mais alguém vai chegar? ù.ú

- Acho que todo mundo ta aqui...

- Pff... Vamos entrando então... - Ao chamado, todos entraram e se acomodaram na sala... E, segundo uma empregada, alguém iria trazer alguns biscoitos e bebidas, logo.

Na sala estavam: Lee, Gaara, Hinata e Sakura sentados em um sofá, Shikamaru estava deitado no chão (O.õ) olhando para o céu através da janela (fica olhando as nuvens é legaaal xP), em outro sofá estavam, Neji, Tenten, Shino e Kiba, Temari estava de pé do lado de Shikamaru, Naruto estava sentado em uma cadeira, e Sasuke de pé ao seu lado.

- Hn... Todos já têm fantasias? -.-. - Sasu

- Eu tenho \o/ - Lee

- Eu também n.n – Sakura ¬¬

- E- Hinata...

- Então TODOS já têm certo? ¬¬ - Sasu

- Acho que sim o.o/ - Lee

- Quem não tem? Ù.ú - Gaa

- Eu acho que não tenho o.õ - Kiba

- Hey, nós fomos HOJE à loja como não tem? Ò.ó - Ten

- Ah é, esqueci n.n'''''. – Kiba

- Parece até o Naruto o.o' ... - Tema

- Heey também não precisa ofende ò.ó – Ki (chama o Kiba de ki ta? preguiça xP)

- Coomo assim ofende?! Tão é ME ofendendo Ò.Ó

- Ah, então eu que sou o lerdo é? Ò.ó

- É ò.ó/

- Ah é? Ò.ó

- É ò.ó

- Mesmo? Ò.ô

- Sim ¬¬'

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho ù.ú

- Certeza certe-

-... –

- S-será que o Naruto(como o Sai chamava eles mesmo? O.õ – olhando o manga...)-kun e o Sasuke-kun já chegaram?...

_- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

- Acho que já... Bom, vou lá ver as fantasias que escolheram...

-... –

- Sakura... Sai de cima do sofá ù.ú... Shino... Para de matar o Kiba... Kiba... Deixa de ser imbecil e cala a boca... - Sasu

- M-mas ela é tão grande e... AAAAHHH – começa a pula histérica em cima do sofá – AAAAHHH ELA TA OLHANDO PRA MIM!!!!!!!!! TA OLHANDO PRA MIM!!!! SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO \XOX/ - Saku

- Eu mereço ¬¬' - Sasu

- SAKURA!! CALA A BOCA A-GO-RA, DESCE DO SOFÁ E DEIXA QUE O SHIKAMARU MATA ELA... Ela ta do lado DELE... Não ta olhando pra ti Ò.Ó - Gaa

- - Silêncio... - - (O que o medo não faz né xDDD)

- ROOONC – Shika... Dormindo '

- Hnf ¬¬

- Tudo bem aqui?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ELA TA INDO PRO SAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII /X.X\.

- Ela? – Aparece na frente de Sai uma... Aranha... Média... É... Meio grande... Mais ou menos do tamanho de uma boca de um copo de requeijão (uma aranha O.O AAAAAAAAHHHH Sasuke: - Segura autora pela gola da camisa e ela cai de cara no chão – Não vai fugi ù.ú Nao: T.T)

- Eu não nasci para passar por isso... – Desmaia...

Continua...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

WAAAAAAAHHHH RECORDE DE REVIEWS #.#!

Ai que emocionante #.#...

Ah... Quem desmaio ali foi o Sai ta o.o não sei se deu pra entender n.n'''

E... Eu ia posta antes até... Mas teve prova toda semana x.x

Daí eu mal entrei no pc X.x

Daí não escrevi a fic xP...

Daí... Ta já canso ¬¬'

Well... Dessa vez acho que eu vo revisa umas mil vezes X.x'

Meio que traumatizo sabe x´.x

Ah... Aquela ultima parte... Da fala do outro... É que a gente vai faze um grupo de Rozen Maiden n.n''

Entãããoo reviews #.#/

\#.#/ \#.#/ \#.#/ \#.#/ \#.#/

Uchiha Kt 8D: Oie o/

Ainda bem –cena dramatica- Você não ira para o lado emo da força \-´.òb

NYAAAAAAA FORÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ó.Ó/

Não esqueça: A vida tem seus momentos tristes... E quando você estiver em um desses... É só pensar que poderia estar bem pior ;Db poderia estar chovendo xP – começa a chover... – errrr... ãããhn... PASSARINHO NÃO COME ALPISTE Ò.Ó/... – três horas depois... – Ò.Ó/ - do mesmo jeito xDDDDD

Tu... Gosta do Tobi? O.õ ... Ta né... Cada um cada um u.ù/

Well... Eu acho que vou por o Sr. Ms. OroJay \n.n (melhor muda um pouco né... Sempre "o/" xP e... Sim é "Senhor Mister OroJay" xP cabei de inventa isso DDD espero que ainda não tenham pensado nisso ù.ú)

Err... "Momento Emo – A volta (dos que não foram)" o.o? Faquinha de manteiga xDDDDDDDDD

Byes o/

RaposaVermelha: Tem certeza que o Sai vai perdoa? A Sakura ainda ta vivaa... xDDDDDDDDD

Maaas não se preocupa sou loca mas nem tanto eu ando PRECISANDO mata a Sakura n.n

Err... Gostei dessa historinha xDDDDDDD pobre carinha que levou um soco ó.o... AAAAAH QUE POBRE O QUE BEM FEITOOOO OWNEEEEEEDDDDDDD \Ò.Ó/ (acho que a minha "mania" de ownar pessoas realmente volto o.o – lembra no evento gritando pra qualquer coisa imbecil que acontecesse owned... Tipo... Um cartaz desgrudando da parede "O PAPEL TA DESGRUDANDO DA PAREDE... OWNEEEEEEEDDDDDD" – he tempos divertido xP)

Yeaaahh realmente aconteceu praticamente o mesmo comigo DD

Nee tenho um amigo (nãããoo serio? ¬¬) que fez cosplay de Sasuke q descreveu uma morte muuuito perfeita e dolorosa prum carinha lá... Seria muito perfeitoso se eu LEMBRASSE de como era ¬¬ pra usa pra mata a Sakura xDDD

Tinha alguma coisa com o cérebro explodir, no final o.õ

Anota na mão (até matéria de prova xP) desenha... Mãos são praticas DDD

xDDDDDDDDD sugoooi #.#

He... E tu ainda pergunta se da boas idéias, tsc tsc... Nyaaa quero que chegue logo a parte da casa do Saai x´.x'

Nota que a autora ta falando isso ne o.o''''

Wooow \o/

Ta... Posso usa tuas idéias ne? Então helpi mi ai... (Sim... helpi mi ou helpimi sei la xP na real se fala helpími xP como se isso importasse... -.-''')

EU NÃO SEI AS FANTASIAS DOS EXTRAS \OoO/

EU SEI A DA SAKURA MAS NÃO DO... Sei la... Gaara X.x

Eu só sei da Sakura, Kiba, Shino +- da pra muda, ta Naruto, Sasuke, e... Eu consegui pensa na do Sai DDDD e do Itachi \o)

Na boa... Eu simplesmente NÃO CONSEGUIA pensa em nada ô.ô

Mas daí eu meio que inventei as roupas DDD

Eu sou uma negação pra desenha mas consegui desenha algumas fantasias pro Sai e daí fico acho que a menos original xP

Mas ta... A do Itachi tirei duma imagem sasodei mesmo xP

Bom... Plis me ajuda a pensa em algo ó.ò

HAAAAAA falei q não era mt tempo xP

Ta... Risonha... O único problema é q as vezes eu so meio muito anti-social o.o

Dai sim é estranho xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Viajo nada OTIMAAAAA IDEIA xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Manda isso pro... Kishimoto ne? Acho que era isso o.õ (esqueci xP) e vê se ele não muda o final DDDD

Tipo... O teto-teto é branquinho também... Mas tem uma faixa roxo meio claro no fim la da parede xP

Nee vo vê se acho um site pra baixa DD

Daí te passo xP

Feliz niveer (TOOOtalmente atrasado ne xDDDDD) imagina quando teu niver cai numa sexta xDDDD sexta-feira 13 oOo

xP

Fui la no flog DDDD e comentei xP

Mas não vo pode i sempre pq meu pc é meio problemático e não consigo entra la x.x mas sem quere te ofende ta pc lindo do meu coração s2 –começa a acaricia o pc xDDDDDDD

He... Realmente fico bem grande ô.ô digo o mesmo pra eu falando merds aqui xDDDD

Well vo indo bye o/

Uzumaki Mari: O-oi O.O/

E-eu acho que vai fica Itasai mesmo sabe O.O

Traumatizei... Depois do spoiler x.x

Maaas... Melhor sabe ne xP

Err... YEEY fics xDDDD

Eu acho que já li ne o.õ

Se li provavelmente deixei review... A 1ª não tenho certeza mas a 2ª acho que li sim n.nb

Vlw xP/ eu realmente não me importo com essas publicidades xP

Uchiha Gih: Neee... As vezes tu parece aquelas cartas/poderzinho especial que só aparece de vez em quando sabe DD

Err... Isso não foi um insulto ta O.O espero que não tenha parecido um x.x'

Se pareceu... Ignore Ú.Ú/

Uhu Itasai n.n

Vo tenta tira o Sai do mal caminho o/

Pode deixa... Me matei planejando a fantasia dele ò.ó/

É serio... Prova de geo e tema de hist pra faze e eu vendo a fantasia dele xDDDD

Aqui a continuation xP/

S2BlossomS2: De nada e...

Soorry aquele realmente eu exagerei um pouco extremamente muito ù.ù

Mas acho que esse já ta um pouco maior ne n.n/

Ai nossa tantos elogios xDDD

Vo enfarta de felicidade xDDDDDDD

Muitíssimo obrigada n.n/

Sango XP: Noossa tanto tempo assim? Ô.ô

Isso só pode significar uma coisa... VOCÊ JÁ SEQUESTROU MEU CADERNO \Ò.Ó/ só não sei quando ô.õ mas deve te seqüestrado ò.ô

xDDDDDDDD

Olha... Eu também não tinha coragem pra manda review ( e a preguiça era grande xP)... Mas daí... Eu comecei a mandar reviews e... Agora ninguém mais me agüenta xDDDDDDDDDDD

Ah... Eu gostava de Itatobi xP

Itadei? Mais ou menos... Prefiro Sasodei \o/

É tão lindo #¬#

Siiiiiim Parakiss é tudooooooo \o/

Mas é bimestral x.x

Tipo... Eu não costumo compra coca... Mas quando eu bebo xDDDDD

No inglês a gente tava la tomando coca... Meu... Eu comecei a te um ataque de riso por causa de um caderno O.o

Muito loco xDDDDD

Well... Bye bye continua mandando reviews ein n.n/ ajuda muito o inscrivinhador xDDDDDD

Mari-chan: Err... Quanto a preguiça... Não posso dize nada... – preguiça em pessoa xP

Itasai/saiita... Não sei se consigo dexa o itachi uke mas posso tenta ò.o/

Sasodei(deisaso) SIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM EU ME SINTO NA OBRIGAÇÃO DE POR #.# É TAAAOOO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII #¬#

YEEAAHHH Parakiss é muito perfect \#.#/

Aaaah... tenho que desliga o pc x.x

Sim coca rlz \DDDDDD/

Byees o/

e... Enfrente essa preguiça ò.ó/ mande reviews DDDD

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

AVISOOSS SUUUPER IMPORTANTES (espero que tenham notado o sarcasmo xP)

People... Se quiserem me ajuda a pensa nas fantasias dos extras eu agradeço tipo hinata, tenten, neji e afins...

E... ONTEEEM (07/11) FOI MEU NIVEEEERRR

Então quero pelos menos 7 reviews de niver ( dia 7, 7 reviews saco? DDDDD)

Estranho... Não bebi coca hoje O.õ e já to bebum – vai caminha e fica cambaleando xDDDDDD – ta não chega a tanto xP

Well... Bye bye n.n/


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... É, nem imaginem, por um momento tive uma certa duvida sobre isso ¬¬' (espero que tenham entendido o sarcasmo xP)

Obs.: Mais pro fim ta meio estranho... Eu não escrevi direito... Mas é que na hora não estava em condições adequadas y.y

_**The accident – cap 15**_

- Ãahn? – Sai abriu lentamente os olhos. Estava deitado, era aquilo um sofá? Era... Estava na sala, deitado no sofá... Com algumas pessoas pelo local, tensas. – Tudo bem? – Sai se sentou e sorriu cinicamente para elas.

- Nossa... Que susto você nos deu ein?... Mas agora já esta bem, né? n.n - Naruto

- Já... E... A aranha...?... - Sai

- Já esta morta... :( - Shino

- Sai, tudo bem mesmo? Ó.ò E... Por que você desmaiou? Tem tanto medo assim? "Mais do que eu? X.x" - Sakura

- É uma loonga história... - Todos que estavam pela sala se aproximaram e ficaram olhando Sai atentamente, bom, nem todos tão atentamente, mas pelo menos olhar e ficar perto dele, ficaram... – Ocorreu quando eu era criança e... Eu quase morri por causa de uma...

- Hahaha que ridículo xDDD... Não sabe nem mata uma aranha!!

- - Socão – Kiba cala a boca!!! Ò.Ó... Ai Sai, que horror! É sério isso? ó.ò - Sakura

- Não... É uma história muito comprida... Não pretendo contá-la... "E ainda dizem que se deve sempre contar a verdade ù.ú" (ou seja... Ele realmente quase morreu xP q historia ridícula... me superei dessa vez DD)

- Aaaaah .-.

-Hn... Por sinal... Que horas são?

- São... Sete horas...

- Que horas começa a festa?

- Também não sei... Temos que perguntar pro Itachi ainda...

- Não seria melhor... Ir perguntar a ele?

- Seria...

- E por que não vamos procurá-lo...?

- Tss... Uma hora ou outra descobriremos... Para que ficar correndo por ai procurando alguém como ele?

-... Pretendem... Permanecer aqui... Até o Itachi aparecer?

- Talvez...

-... Bom, eu não preten- Sai ia se levantando, entretanto, alguns flashes passaram por sua cabeça, as fotos, sua briga com Itachi, aquele namorado dele... Acabou sentando-se novamente no sofá, olhando o chão um tanto triste.

- Sai? Tudo bem? ó.ò

- ãhn? Ah, sim – Sorriu cínico, não queria contar aos outros seus infortúnios amorosos. – Vocês... Não estão com fome? Vamos comer algo...

- Nós... Já comemos algumas bolachas...

- A empregada já entregou-nos, mas se quiser podemos ir à cozinha pegar algo para você n.n – Sakura disse rapidamente pegando Sai pela mão e levando-o até a cozinha, ou pelo menos onde pensava que esta seria.

- Sakura, é para a direita... Depois vire a esquerda e é numa porta branca. – Sasuke falou instruindo a 'amiga'.

- Ah! Muito obrigada Sasuke-kun n.n... Vamos Sai!

- - sendo arrastado – "acho que realmente serei o novo 'alvo' da Sakura... Ela deve estar meio insegura com o Sasuke mesmo...".

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Não acha que a Sakura... Finalmente desistiu de você? – Naruto comentou tomando cuidado para que Sakura não ouvisse, pois caso isso ocorresse... Não seria muito bom para ele…

-... –

- Pronto n.n, acho que seria aqui… O que você gostaria de comer Sai?

- Nada... Já falei, não estou com muita fome...

- Saai... Não precisa ficar com vergonha... Vamos, o que quer comer? n.n

- "Pelo visto ela não pretende me deixar em paz até que eu diga algo... Mas... Pensando bem... Talvez ela me seja útil..." Bom... Sendo assim... Eu gostaria de... Hn... Vejamos... Alguma sugestão?

- Ah, eu gosto de sorvete n/n, se bem que hoje não está muito quente... (Sabe dia nem quente nem frio? Ta assim xP)

- Bom... Então sorvete? –Sorriso falso-

- Ahn... Ta n.n

-... –

- Que ppiii ¬¬... Por que eu tinha que começa a gosta dele sem ter terminado com o outro? Graande Itachi ¬¬ conseguiu estragar tudo ù.ú... E agora... Como vou terminar com o Tobi?... Ah... Vou mandar só um e-mail a ele e, se for o caso, nos falamos melhor na festa... Como se ele fosse se importar ù.u... – Itachi ligou seu computador, e pouco depois já estava digitando a mensagem para Tobi, tão rápido quanto escreveu, enviou a mensagem, que chegou rapidamente, e em uma péssima hora para um certo jovem...

Continua...

Sasuke: Heeyy o capitulo não pode acabar agora ò.ó

Nao: Por que não? o.õ eu sou a autora... Se eu quiser que acabe agora, posso acaba agora o.o.

Naruto: Err... Nao-chan? O Sasuke ta certo... Olha o tamanho dessa coisa ô.Ô não tem nem 2 pgs \Ô.Ô/

Itachi: Sem contar que... EU TO MUITO MAAL xDDDDD OWNEEEDD TOBII Ò/.\Ó

Nao: -.´- Oootimo agora não posso mais faze o que eu quero... Se no fim o Naruto acaba se perdendo na casa dos Uchihas e morrerlá não venham me culpar ù.ú

Naruto: EU O QUEE?? Ó.Ó

Deidara: Nao? Acho melhor tu continua logo... No fim tu vai acaba continuando mesmo...

Sasori: Boa Deidei... É por isso que eu te amo tanto u.u... Err... Eu falei isso em voz alta? Opa... .//.

Deidara: Danna? É sério? o////o

Nao: D-D-DEIDEI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA –pula no pescoço-

Sasori: HEEEYY LARGA O _MEU_ DEIDEI Ò.Ó... Eu... Também falei isso em voz alta né? .////.

Deidara: Dannaa o///ò

Nao: - Solta deidei e fica olhando sentada no chão-

Sai: Pipoca?

Nao: Brigada n.n/... Não sabia que tu também tava aqui o.o''... Ah!!! Só um pouco #.# - Beijo sasodei – s2¬s2

Sasori: Deidei? Olha isso – aponta... Em volta deles umas mil e uma fãs com coraçõezinhos nos olhos e em volta delas...

Nao: Noossa ô.Ô quanta gente ô.o... Bom vo i continua mesmo n.n

Deidara: Falei que no fim ela ia i continua

Nao: E então mais cedo chegará a parte da festa e a parte SASODEEEEIII #.#.

Sasuke: Finalmente vai i continua -.-/...

Naruto: Que bom que mudou de idéia né? n-n

Sasuke: É... Poderiam machucá-la, mas isso seria bom e.e... Mas eu não poderia te ver de fantasia...

Naruto: o///o

Sasuke: Bom... Vai rápido ai pra continua ò.ó...

Nao: Ai que chatice ù.ú

Continuando o.o''' ...

- Na sala de jantar –

- Sakura? Qual o seu sabor favorito de sorvete?

- Hn... Morango n.n e o seu? (eu NÃO sei qual o sabor favorito de verdade dela (diz isso em algum lugar? O.õ) NÃO faço questão de sabe... E se eu consegui coloca veneno num sorvete de morango e da pra ela seria perfeito...)

- Não costumo comer sorvete... Mas acho que seria de chocolate (uia que originalidade xP)

- n.n... Acabou?

- Sim... Vamos lá com os outros?

- Vamos... (noossa quaanta animação -.-')

-Um pouco depois na sala... –

- Voltamos n.n/. E ai, já descobriram que horas começa a festa?

- Isso de novo? ¬¬... Que saco, não sabem que isto cansa?

- D-desculpa Sasuke-kun ó.ò

- Ah vai te fpii!! Que saco ¬¬...

- M-mas eu só queria saber que horas a festa começava – Sakura ia diminuindo seu tom de voz, até ficar quase inaudível.

- Que coisa, não sabe espera ¬¬.

- Sasu-chan, não seja tão grosso com a Sakura-chan ó.o.

- Naruto!!! Não fale assim com o Sasuke-kun, como se ele fosse seu namorado!!!

- Ah... Ta .-.

- Sakura, ele estava te defendendo! Nem assim tu podes ser mais gentil com ele?

- Kiba... Acho que era melhor você ficar quieto... Se não pode sobrar para você...

- Como assim sobrar para mim, Shino? Só falei a verdade u.u

- Aaah então eu não sou gentil é??? Por acaso agora sou um MONSTRO É??? Ò.Ó

- Não duvido que seja...

- Gaara! Você também?? ò.õ

- Gaara, eu concordo com o Shino acho que-

- Lee... Cala a boca – olhar assassino-

- H-hai

- NARUTOO O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? Ò.Ó

- Sasu-chaan me protegee X.x

- NARUTO SAI DE TRAS DE MIM!! ME SOLTA!! (não pensei bobagens, ele só tava se "escondendo" da Sakura xP)

- CALEM A BOCA AGORA SEUS MPIIII!!!!!!!! -olhar assassino-

- .-. – Silêncio...

- Hum... Acho bom u.ú

- Itachi? Que horas começa a festa? – Sorriso falso (que dúvida de quem é xP)

- Sei lá -.-... Talvez já tenha começado até... Tchau, vou para o meu quarto... – Itachi apenas se virou, indo para seu quarto, ignorando os gritos irritados de alguns. – E ainda me culpam por não saberem tsc -.-

Os 13 (Nossa tantos?! O.õ) se dirigiram para o corredor do quarto de Sasuke, sendo guiados pelo mesmo. Felizmente, havia alguns banheiros pelo corredor, então as pessoas se dividiram em grupos para a troca de roupas... (Não sei se vocês perceberam... Mas tem 4, repito, QUATRO meninas pra 9, NOVE meninos O.õ... Ô bando de yaoi né xDDDDD ah, sendo que uma certo que vai morre xP)

Acabaram se separando em quatro grupos, três em banheiros, e um no quarto de Sasuke, neste último ficaram: Sasuke (nooossa que dúvida), Shino e Lee (grupo estranho O.õ). No banheiro, na frente do quarto: Sai, Naruto e Gaara. Mais na ponta do corredor, para direita, estando de frente para a porta do quarto de Sasuke, havia dois banheiros, um em cada lado, com poucos metros de distância um do outro. No banheiro mais perto do fim do corredor: Temari, Tenten, Hinata e Sakura. Já no mais perto do quarto de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji e Kiba. (Assim, cada banheiro (quarto não) vai te um numero... É mais fácil cita por numero do q por pessoitas do grupo né? Então, banheiro do Sai e cia vai se o 1, o da Temari e cia 2 e o do Shika e cia 3 n.nb)

- Quarto Sasuke –

- Hn... Quero que fique claro... Qualquer riso, gozação ou o que quer que seja sobre a minha fantasia, que na verdade foi escolhida pelo Naruto ¬¬, e eu não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano ocorrido. – Sasuke... Aparentemente, não estava gostando muito do grupo que teve que ficar...

- Digo o mesmo... Por mais que a escolha pela fantasia tenha sido feita por mim...

- YOOOSH ENTÃO VAMOS NOS VESTIR RÁPIDO PARA NÃO PERDER A FESTA -.ob

- Banheiro 1-

- Ah... Ta aqui a sua fantasia Sai n.n... Espero que goste DD

- Hn... – Sai começou a abrir calmamente a sacola onde tinham três fantasias (o Naru já tinha passado pro Sasu a dele xP) – Laranja? O que é isso??

- Ah... Opa, essa é a minha n.n'''... A sua é... – Naruto pegou a sacola e, ao encontrar a fantasia de Sai, retirou-a da sacola alcançando-a ao seu respectivo dono – Essa n.nb

- O.Ô... NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- Quarto Sasuke –

- Acho que Naruto finalmente mostrou a fantasia ao Sai -.-

- Ela é tão assim é? O.õ – Lee...

- Pra levar um susto desses deve ser... - Shino

- Banheiro 2-

- O que foi isso? Ô.ô

- Acho que era a voz do Sai o.õ

- O Naruto deve ter aprontado outra -.-'... Mas alguém trouxe chapinha? - Sakura

- Eu trouxe. - Hinata

- Me empresta?

- Claro n.n

- Nossa que cor nada chamativa ein Tenten? xDD –Temari

- É né n.n''... Mas ó, pelo menos tenho uma arma 8D

- É de verdade?

- Não T.T

- Banheiro 3 –

- Pff... Eu preciso mesmo vestir ISSO? -.-

- Se nós vamos numa festa a fantasia...

- Me recuso a responder... Mas pelo menos tu não precisas vestir luvas...

- Errado... Eu _tenho_ luvas ¬¬

- Somos três xDDD

- Algum tempo depois –

- Hinataaa? Já ta pronta? – Na frente da porta

- Hn, já estou indo – Abrindo a porta.

- º0º

- T-tudo bem?

- - Cai duro no chão –

- O.O

- ... –

- Bom... Depois de alguns acidentes, um certo desmaio, já podemos ir? Estão todos aqui? – Itachi

- HAAI – Ao ouvir a resposta de todos, Itachi ligou o carro, indo rapidamente em direção a festa.

- Noossa. Não sabia que vocês tinham uma combi, van, algo assim, Sasu-chan.

- Hn... Também não sabia Naru...

- É muito longe? – Tenten

- Nãao n.n', sabe a praça do centro? Fica a quatro quadras dali n.nb - Itachi

- Aah... Ainda bem xP

-...

-...

-...

- Que silêncio ô.õ

- Verdade... Umas quatorze pessoas, mas ninguém fala...

- São quatorze?? O.õ

- Somos: Sasuke, Shino, Lee, Sai, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba e Itachi... Somando da quatorze -.-...

- Wuaaah que grupo grande Ôoô!

- -.-'''

- Bom... Chegamos n.n/

- Finalmente o.o/

- Nem demorou tanto o.õ

- Mesmo assim xP – Todos começaram a sair, correndo em direção a entrada, onde havia um segurança.

- O que vocês querem? – Voz "do mal" by segurança

- Err... Entrar na festa o.o'''...

- Por que agora?

- Como assim 'agora'? Ela já não começo? Então! ò.o

- Estão enganados. A festa só começa em meia hora, quinze minutos, por ai...

- I-I-ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –

Continua (agora acabo o cap mesmo ta o.o')

OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O

Yoo o/

People... Eu ia posta antes... Eu juro... Ontem (sábado) eu até já tinha TODA a idéia pro fim do cap.!!!!!!!! (Isso é extremamente estranho e raro O.õ... Serio...)

Só que... Eu vi num site lá pra baixa Penguin Brothers...

E eu já tinha ouvido fala nesse mangá...

Daí eu fui baixa... Só que eu acabei lendo os 5 de uma vez só e só fui acaba a 1 e meia da manha +-...

E eu tentei escreve alguma coisa... Mas fico horrível... Em todo caso -.- (nota: essa parte horrível foi a partir do "algum tempo depois" aqui no fim...)

Bom... Recomendo esse mangá TuTb

Eu nunca chorei tanto lendo um mangá/vendo anime ô.ô (nota: eu nunca choro lendo/vendo coiso... Só chorei bem poco em furuba...)

E saca que nem é tãão assim... Mas ta...

Pena que não tem nada dele T.T

Nem imagem, nem fic (bom... Fic nesse site como não consigo entra em outros... E imagens... Não consigui pesquisa no google pq meu pc é meio problemático... Daí fui num site la que só tinha o manga praticamente ù.ú)

Bom... Vo i responde rápido as reviews (7 reviews #.#) pq ainda tenho que faze um texto pro inglês X.x

///Reviews\\\

_**Uchiha Kt 8D: **_Oie o/ assim... Não foi por querer que eu coloquei o mesmo grupo da tua fic ta? É que eu queria faze uns coiso la... Mas Não consigui... Só me toquei depois que era o mesmo trio x.x gomeen ó.ò

Maas... Saca que... Sempre tem gente atrapalhando eles o.o...

Pura incompetência da autora u.u xDDD (fala como se não fosse eu o.o'')

Olha... Sobre o lemon... Eu vo tenta faze um... (como eu so uma lemonista de plantão xDDD) só que... Eu não sei se sei escreve .-.

Mas posso tenta n.nV

Eu sei que ele apareceu pouco mas... Nesse ele apareceu mais -.ob

Não Itasai... Mas é que vão acontecer certas coisas na festa e pa (PELA 1ª VEZ praticamente EU TENHO IDEIA DO QUE FAZE NESSA FIC \#O#/)

Nyaaa muito obrigada pela ajuda com as fantasias n.nb

Ajudo muito 8Db

Só tem uma pequena falha... A Ino ta morta o.o

A não ser que aparecesse o fantasminha dela ai... He... Seria engraçado xP

Ô.Ô j-j-jura que tu fez isso??????? \#O#/

Deidara: É agora que ela pifa de vez -.-'

WUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE FELICIDADEEEEEEEEE #.#

TU NÃO MERECE UM MERECE QUINHENTOS MIL SETECENTOS E CINCO TRILHÕES, NOVECENTOS E QUARENTA E QUATRO MIL, E UM #0#

Não se preocupe... Eu vou me esforçar ò.ó/

He... Era meio tarde né n.n'''

Mas melhor que nada n.nV

Eu me matei pra consigui acaba essa hora u.u/

Tai o cap n.n/ acho que esse fico maior que os outros né :DDD

5 pgs xP ( não fico taao grande mas ta o.o'')

_**Uchiha Gih: **_OoO

Não é pra se ruim ç.ç é que... As vezes eu sou meio muito sincera demais sabe? n.n'

Mas não é uma coisa ruim ó.o

Tipo... É que tu não pode manda review sempre né? Então...

Tem uns poderzinhos especiais que só aparecem de vez em quando...

Não é pra leva a maaal nãaaao \x´.x/

É... Itasai ganho n.nb

Mas... Eu tenho alguns... 'Planos' para essa fic –olhar, sorriso, macabro – Mwahahahahaha (o.o'''')

Que bom que ta gostando da fic n.nb (eu acho ela meio estranha em todo caso xP)

Na real... Eu ia faze uma barata... Mas SEMPRE é barata ù.ú

Daí coloquei uma aranha DD ta certo que é meio absurdo te uma aranha meio grande assim dentro de casa... Mas quem se importa né? n.n'''

Hai n.nb

Brigada pelas dicas, elas ajudam muito n.nb

E brigada pela força... Eu recebo elas essa semana ç.ç

Espero que goste desse cap também... o/

_**Uzumaki Mari**___Ooii o/

Não... Não foi por causa de uma barata u.u... Foi uma ARANHA xDDDD

É eu sei... Fico muuitoo gay xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nem sei pq coloquei isso... Mas ta xP

Brigada pela idéia da fantasia da Hinata n.nb

Na real... Eu misturei um pouco essa idéia com a de outra n.n'''

Mas eu tentei desenha ela e fico legalzinho xP

( eu to desenhando todas as fantasias... Mas ainda faltam algumas, por isso que não descrevi elas... He n.n'''')

_**S2BlossomS2: **_Oieee o/

Brigada n.n/

E as sugestões tão muito boas DDD

Gostei de todas xP... E pra faze as fantasias deles me basiei nessas idéias n.nb

Menos na da Sakura que não sei se ela ficaria legal sabe? Mas tirando isso gostei de todas DDD

Ah... A da Hinata... Muito boa ashu ahsuahsausha xDDDD

Realmente a Hello não tem boca xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yeeep os caps tão crescendo DDD

Só que daqui a pouco eles vão ter que procurar emprego u.ú (Tipo... Crescer... Idade... Saco? xP... Eu sei essa foi ridicula xDDDDD)

Maaas... Me conhecendo... Daqui a pouco eles vão acaba diminuindo ù.u´

Ahh... Sorry mas só no outro pra descobrir as fantasias :/

_**RaposaVermelha:**_ Oooi o/

Também me deu pena dele xDDD

Idéias DD

Vejamos:

Shino ainda não decidi direito a dele ù.ú ainda tenho que vê bem

Tema... Ótima idéia n.nb... Mas acho que ela vai de outra coisa...

Hina e Neji de par? Tipo... Já sei como vão ser as fantasias deles òuób

Mas não vo conta u.u... Não que sejam tão assim... Mas ta xP

Shika: Pois é... Eu também "to lendo" (ela paro ne ù.u) essa fic xDD

E quando fui pensa na fantasia do shika só me vinha essa na cabeça... Mas depois de muito pensar... (chego a cansa u.u... xDDDDDDDD) eu consigui pensa na dele DDD

Ten... Nossa... Ajudo muito essa idéia DD... Fico meio estranha a fantasia dela... Mas até que fico meio legal xPb pra mim...

Gaara... Um dos meus maiores problemas ù.ú... Ainda não consegui pensa direito na dele... Tipo, COMO vai as saco? Não o que xP

Lee de múmia xDDDD boa xDDD

Mas ainda não sei bem a dele também ù.ù

Siim vamos OWNAR/OWANAR/SL O QUE O MUUUNDOOO Ò.Ó/

Eu também to ansiosa pela casa do Sai DD

Pra festa também xDDD

E ela chegoo xDDDDDDDD

Pois é... A casa do Sai... Como tu imagina ela? Eu pensa numa casa meio grande... Mas não muito...

E sei la, só com um andar sabe? Tipo isso...

E me parece aquelas casas tipo dojo... Não como a do Sasuke... Que seria uma mais "moderna" mas uma meio... Não seria antiga... É acho que imagino aquelas de tatami e parede de coiso lá... Não sei se deu pra entende bem... Mas ta n.n'''

IRMAAOS... Vai te a psicopata... O vendedor ambulante camelo...

Tipo... Eu só fico imaginando eles na casa do Sai e a muntuera de irmão só espiando eles xDDDDDDDD

Te entendo T.Tb

Meu pc também é meio problemático...

Mas boa sorte n.nb

EU TE AJUDO A MATA Ò.Ó/

Já tenho um plano... A gente vai pro Japão vai na sala dele deixa ele inconsciente, altera a memória dele (a Shampoo em Ranma conseguiu faze a outra perder uma parte da memória u.ú) e ele faz um final Sasunaru e Itasai e outros casais a revive o Deidei-sama e o Saso-kun DDDD

Nem viajei ne xDDDDDD

Parabéns? O.õ ta ne o.õ brigada xP

Aha xDDD certoo que ficam xDDDDD

_**SuperBlossomPPG**___Oiee o/

Ta é? O.õ

Muitíssimo obrigada n.nb

Continuei DDD

Com uma certa demora... Mas quem se importa neh n.n'''''

_**Inuzuka Mari**___Oii o/

Ô.Ô eu odeio aranhas x.x

Elas são tão... aranhas .-. e... esse é o único ponto positivo delas u.u mas pra isso tem lagartixas e plantas carnívoras ò.o (adoro plantas carnívoras, sempre quis te uma xDDD)

Prefiro cobras u.u/

E iguanas #.#

Mas ta xP...

É também fiquei com raiva deles ò.ó/

Mas meio que era um pouco necessário :/

Ow... Aquela morte ridícula que teve em outro capitulo...

Foi a da Ino o.o

A Sakura já já vai morre òuób

Já pensei numas mil mortes pra ela xDDD

Entendo sua preguiça u.ù não se preocupe o.ó/ (pq iria se preocupar? O.o'')

xDDDDD Saca que diz todo o plano neh xDDDDDDDDD

Só que... Se me mata não tem continuação... xP

Da preguiça de clica no botão? O.õ

Eu fico com preguiça de escreve o.o/ (e admite xDD)

Wuaaah parabens conseguiu chega nessa conclusão sozinha xDDDD/

Itatobi é +-...

Prefiro Sasodei u.u

É TÃO mas TÃO KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII #.#

Tenho umas imagens TAAAAAAAAOOOOOO lindas deles #¬#

Nem sei como minha 1ª fic não foi sasodei u.ú

Itadei também é legalzinho... Mas SASODEI RLZ Ò.Ó/

É T.T

Mas meu... Só no meio do ano que vem praticamente vão para de lança o.õ

Muito ruim ù.ú

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Eu não costumo toma coca... Mas se tomo ai fico meio bêbada xDDDDDDDDD

Com sono ou eu fico meio bêbada...

Ou de mau humor n.n'''

Mas ta xP

Grupo... Do... Sorrisinho??? Teu professor bebe né? o.o

xP nome meio estranho mas ta xDDDD

ME DAAAA ESSES BOMBOMS #.# -sai correndo atrás...-

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

PPEEOOPPLLEE

Desculpa ai de novo a demora... É que eu também fiquei desenhando as fantasias...

Ta certo que eu desenho mal.. Então não ficaram muito boas... Mas ta...

Talvez eu demore um pouco pra lança o prox por causa disso também... Que ainda faltam algumas pra eu vê como são...

Acho que faltam: A Temari, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee e Gaara

Pra terem uma idéia... A do Gaara eu fic mais ou menos 5 modelos X.x

E nenhum ficou bom Ç.ç

Mas a do naru eu já tenho uma boa idéia... Daí vo meio que me basear nele pra fazer a do Gaara n.nb

Well Byes até o próximo cap o/ (aaaahhh ta tocando listen to your heart T.T duvido que alguém consiga ouvi essa musica rindo... Ela é tãao triste TT.TT)


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence… Mas as fantasias tecnicamente sim DDDb

Gomeen people... Demorei muito pra posta esse cap x.x

Mas pelo menos ele ta com umas 5 pgs DDD

Aaah e peoplee enquête no end da fic -.ob

_**The accident – cap 16**_

- Sasuke? Dá para parar de gritar um pouco e me ouvir? Está gritando há pelo menos cinco minutos -.-'.

- Por quê? Ò.Ó sua incompetência acabou prejudicando-nos, sem contar que eu acabei ven- Sasuke, ao perceber o que falava, tapou a boca com as mãos e corou levemente.

- Acabou... ?

- NÃO INTERESSA Ò.Ó VOCÊ DEVERIA SER MAIS ATENTO Ò.Ó

- Sasuke? Você está estranho o.õ... Tudo bem? ó.o

- Ah... Sim... É que... Nada... – Pela mente de Sasuke, uma cena começou a ser passada, de uma lembrança um tanto recente (a lembrança do Sasu é em itálico \o.-)

_Sasuke estava em seu quarto, sentado na cama, junto de duas pessoas. Já havia se trocado, apenas esperava a troca destes, para então começarem a apressar os outros._

_- Sasuke? _Esta_ é a sua fantasia?_

_- Não imagina... Eu vesti isso porque é legal ¬¬ é OBVIO que é ù.u_

_- Não, é que... Hm... Nada..._

_- ¬¬_

_- YOOSH VAMOS CHAMAR OS OUTROS -.ob_

_- Lee cala a boca ¬¬ _

_- - toc toc... Abrindo lentamente a porta... – Com licença... – Uma pessoa entrou na sala, era clara e usava um vestido, meio curto, sua voz era calma, e não aparentava estar muito feliz... - Sasuke? Pediram para que eu o chamasse..._

_- - Sasuke se levantou e foi caminhando até a porta, só antes de sair lembrou-se de perguntar – Onde?_

_- É aqui na frente, neste banheiro... – A jovem pessoa apenas apontou na direção da porta e se voltou para o quarto, foi até a cama, e pegou uma sacola onde se encontrava uma roupa. Logo após, sem nem uma palavra, saiu do quarto fechando a porta._

_- Estranha né? - Lee_

_- Hm... Você... Não percebeu, não é? - Shino_

_- O que? O.õ - _

_- Nada..._

_-... -_

_- toctoc – Oi? A outra ali me chamou porque disse que... – Sasuke interrompeu sua fala, ao perceber a pessoa que estava no banheiro._

_O banheiro onde o Uchiha menor entrou, era grande, e tinha até algumas cadeiras juntas à parede._

_- Sasuke? Como você pode fazer isto comigo?!?! EXPLIQUE-SE ò.ó... Olhe o que estou vestindo! Foi VOCÊ que me obrigou a por isto Ò.Ó – A pessoa era muito linda, com longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. Tal figura, usava um lindo kimono muito comprido, a ponto de uma parte dele sobrar no chão, com uma abertura um pouco abaixo do joelho, a "faixa" (esqueci o nome x.x') um pouco acima da barriga, (ta difícil descreve isso x.x''') e grandes mangas, que iam até o joelho, praticamente. O kimono era todo branco, com os detalhes em um laranja claro (os detalhes, no caso seriam a faixa lá e as fitinha que se cruzam no decote e pa), a parte de "dentro" do kimono também era neste tom de laranja... E, para completar a fantasia, a pessoa usava lindas orelhas de raposa, laranjas, sendo que uma com uma espécie de brinco azul, em forma de bola, de onde saía uma fita, na outra ponta desta, havia outra "bola" semelhante à primeira, apenas um pouco maior, e um grande rabo de raposa laranja com a ponta branca. O único 'porém' era que a pessoa ainda não tinha acabado de se arrumar, o kimono estava meio desajeitado, com a abertura acima do joelho e o decote meio para o lado, mostrando uma parte maior de seu peito. (a... Obviamente o cabelo é tipo aplique/peruca ta o.o ele não ta usando jutsu... Tanto pq é um UA e nem tem o.o')_

– _Na... Na... Naruto??? o0ô_

_- Não ¬¬ o fantasma da Ino não ta vendo? ¬¬'''_

_- Nossa! Ficou... Muito bom!! E o Gaara e o Sai? Onde estão?_

_- O Sai saiu... E o Gaara... Foi pegar uma água... Fica mais fácil se localizar com os mapas né? n.n_

_- É..._

_- Mas... SASUKE? O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO QUANDO PEGOU _ISSO_ PARA MIM??????_

_- Vai começa -.-'_

_- Eu pareço mais uma mulher do que qualquer outra coisa ò.ó como você PENSA em fazer algo ASSIM??? Porque eu confiava em você... Mas daí você me aparece com ISSO!!!! Graande idéia a minha "Ooh sasu-chan, você escolhe a minha fantasia e eu a sua... Mas tem que fazer par... E eu vou ser uma raposa e você um gato n.n" ou qualquer coisa assim que eu falei Ò.ó Não, porque realmente... Que gênio eu sou ¬¬ Sem contar que blablabla-_

_- -.-' – Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto e começou a beijá-lo, interrompendo completamente sua fala... – Você... Não tem porque reclamar da sua fantasia... Está muito fofo com ela..._

_- Ah... E-eu o////o_

_- E corado ainda mais fofo – Disse acariciando a face de Naruto, e pouco depois começando um longo beijo. _

- SASUKEEEE!!!! SAaAaSUKEEE?!!!!!!!! - Chacoalhando

- Hn? Que foi Naru-chan? Tudo bem? o.õ

- É que... Do nada você ficou quieto e fechou a cara... Chegou até a ficar um pouco vermelho, o que me preocupou... Achei que estava com febre... Mas o Itachi disse que eram outras coisas, já que seu nariz estava sangrando... Mas não sei... Você está bem? ó.ò (Como pediram... Ele voltoouu!!! Naru-chan lerdenhu s2 Naruto: Quem que pediu isso? O.õ Nao: Sei lá... Eu? DDD Naru: -.-''''''')

- Sim, sim... Estou bem... Só me perdi em meus devaneios...

- Aah...

- Onde estão todos, ein? o.õ

- Eles... Já entraram... Você ficou "perdido em seus devaneios" por uns quinze minutos Sasuke!!

- Quinze??? O.õ Então vamos logo... – Sasuke ia começar a correr para entrar na fila (uia tinha até fila xDDD), mas devido a sua fantasia acabou tropeçando e, antes de cair, Naruto conseguiu segurá-lo pela enorme manga, impedindo este de cair, mas juntando muito os corpos. Entreolharam-se meio assustados, porém, não fizeram menção de afastarem-se. –... Naruto? Eu sei que tu me amas muito, e quer ser meu namorado e casar comigo e sei lá mais o que... Mas... Temos que ir para a festa...

- EEII Ò.Ó tu também ficou parado nem enche Ò.ó – Naruto se afastou um pouco e apontando acusadoramente para o outro. – E... Eu não quero ser seu namorado... Já sou u.u – Falou indo até a fila.

- Como assim já é? Decidiu sem me consultar? -.-' – Foi atrás...

- É... Mas da para ver que você também quer ser... Então só adiantei as coisas n.n/

- E... Se eu não quiser?

- Não tem esta opção u.u... Mas se realmente não quiser... Tudo bem... Eu fico com a Sakura xP. Opa nossa vez...

- Hn... – Ao entrarem na festa, logo perceberam alguns do grupo pela festa. – Du-vi-do.

- Ah é? – Indo até a Sakura que conversava com Hinata, Tenten e Temari. – Ótimo... Então duvide... – Naruto foi até Sakura e a abraçou pela cintura. – Oi – Falou sedutoramente...

- "Ele não me vencerá com isso ù.u".

- Na-ruto?? õ.ó

- Por favor... Só fique mais um pouco assim... Prometo que falo com o Sasuke para ele dançar com você... – Falando no ouvido-

- Ta...

- "A Sakura não fez nada?!?!? Como assim???"... ... "Ele AINDA ta ali com ela ù.ú..." – Ta... Naruto chega disso ¬¬ - Sasuke foi até Naruto e o puxou pelo pulso.

- Aaah... Que foi _Sasu-chaan? _– Naruto falou meio manhoso...

- Cala a boca ù.ú. – Sasuke foi até umas cadeiras onde se sentou forçando Naruto a fazer o mesmo.

- Então... Vai admitir a derrota? Finalmente entendeu o óbvio? (o Naru-chan falando assim? O.õ noossa o mundo acabo!!! X.x)

- Se... Realmente acredita que te reconhecerei assim... É mais baka do que eu pensava...

- Ah é? Ò.ó SAKU- Sasuke rapidamente tapou a boca de Naruto com uma expressão em um misto de aborrecimento e surpresa. (mais aborrecimento o.oV (esse "v" é pra se vezinho com os dedos ta xD))

- Hnf... Ta... Então seremos namorados? ¬¬ "que coisa mais gay... Bom... Como sou gay não posso dizer nada... Mas continua sendo u.ú".

- Hai \n.n/... Ah... Sasuke você vai dançar com a Sakura o/

- Não...

- Vai sim u.u eu prometi a ela ò.o/

- Não me importo com o que tenhas prometido... Apenas não irei.

- Sasuke... Não fale assim com seu namorado – Itachi, do nada, apareceu atrás de Sasuke.

- Itachii sai daqui ¬¬ - Sasuke

- Estressado como sempre... Vá logo dançar com a rosada... - Itachi

- Hey!!! Não fala assim da Sakura-chan ò.ó - Naruto

- Naruto... Tu ta defendendo a Sakura... Mas está me deixando de lado...? - Sasuke

- Não é isso! É que ela é minha amiga e... - Naruto

- Não... Tudo bem. Já entendi o queres dizer – Saindo. - Sasuke

- Saasuu deixa de ser chato ó.ó/. - Naruto

- A Defendes... E ainda queres que eu dance com ela... - Sasuke

- Tsss... Tudo bem... Eu dançarei com tal dama! ò/.\o/.

- Nossa... Chama aquilo de dama... - Sasuke

- Sasu!! - Naruto

- Ta bom, ta bom -.-. – Sasuke...

-... – Indo até Sakura, mas quando chegou lá, percebeu que Sai estava pedindo para dançar com Sakura.

- Ele realmente foi dançar com ela O.õ - Naruto

- É... Mas ela não parece estar tão decepcionada por não dançar comigo... - Sasuke

- É n.n... Ainda bem que ele foi e não você... Não gostaria de dividi-lo com alguém... Mesmo que eu que tenha sugerido...

- Um pouco depois... (A Sakura e o outro já tinham acabado de dançar... nesse grupo estavam a Hina a Tema a Sakura a Tem o Neji acho que é isso o.õ) –

- Oi gente n.n/

- Kakashi-sensei?? Você aqui? Ô.õ

- Haai b... Hmm. Vejamos... Sakura, você está de...? "Fantasia estranha..." – Sakura estava com um vestido preto de alças, com uma abertura (?) lateral na coxa, aproximadamente, com uma blusa laranja escura e transparente por baixo, um manto rosa, sapatos vermelhos e alguns acessórios pretos. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque (meio pontudo pra cima o.õ) e com uma boa parte solta, que ia, pelo menos, até a coxa, obviamente, era ou aplique ou peruca, mas muito bem feita.

- Dark Lady, de Sailor Moon V (no caso "V" com os dedos ta o.o')... Não conhece?!?!? O.Ô

-... Não costumava ver Sailor Moon... Temari? Também está de Sailor?

- É ¬¬ Sailor /

- Hmm... Ten... Ten? o.õ... Sua fantasia seria de... –Tenten usava uma capa preta (tipo Matrix xDDD), arma falsa presa pela bermuda vermelha com dois botões brancos (ou amarelos não sei... Quando fui procura as vezes aparecia branco, as vezes amarelo X.x), óculos pretos, blusa preta (quanto preto xDDD) de manga ¾ colada, sapatos meio redondos em um amarelo bem vivo, e obviamente, com seus dois coques que mais pareciam orelhas... Era, definitivamente...-

- Uma mistura ;DD... Mistura de Matrix com... Mickey DDD

- Aaah õ.õ e... Hinata?!?! Que roupa mais... Curta?

- Ahn .///. F-foi a Hanabi que escolheu o///o...

- Ah... Pensei que tivesse sido o Neji... Tarado do jeito que é... – A última frase foi dita em um tom mais baixo que as outras...

- Elas não deixaram que eu fosse junto...

- Mas... Vocês parecem formar uma dupla o.õ – Bom, Hinata usava uma espécie de bota de patinhas de gato branco, tipo uma pantufa, mas não tão maior que o pé, também luvas de patas brancas de gata, um macacão azul muito curto (mas MUITO mesmo tipo daqueles que só tapa a bunda e olhe lá xP) com dois bolsinhos, dois botões brancos um pouco abaixo dos seios e um bom decote em V (macacão de alcinhas ta o.o), três bigodes de gato, orelhas de gato (tipo da hello kitty), sendo que em uma delas havia um laço vermelho, e grandes asas postiças (daquele tipo que é em "camadas" saco? o.õ). Neji estava com um colete preto, com dois bolsos na altura do peito, uma calça capri (ta uma bermuda um pouco mais comprida né -.-') preta com um bolso (com a parte de cima em diagonal, no caso a abertura) em um vermelho mais escuro (mas não bem vinho...) e uma corrente. Também usava patinhas (luvas e "pantufas") só que mais caninas, pretas com vermelho, orelhas, só que parecidas com as de coelho, só que ambas dobradas bem para a frente, o que dava a impressão de serem de cães e asas postiças, só que estas, não eram bem retas, suas "pontas" eram irregulares (é... não sei como explica isso X.x), e por último, usava um rabo canino, "pontudo" parecido com o de um Labrador, Retriver do Labrador e com um Beagle (se não me engano é parecido com o de um beagle também... Ou com um Golden Retriver só que sem tanto pelo xP). Ambos os cabelos (compridos... Sendo a Hinata do shipuuden neh xP) normais (ou seja a Hina com o cabelo solto como o de sempre e pa... E o Neji também solto só preso na ponta – Coincidência?

- Mais ou menos...

_- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

(eu sei que eu so estranha e tenho idéias assim também... Mas não precisam ficar olhando com essa cara ta O.õ)

Oiee peolpe o/

Descupaaaaa eu acho que andei tendo minhas crises de preguiça master e acabei não escrevendo direito x.x

E esse cap ta estranho porque eu não tava com saco de escreve as vezes... Daí já da pra ve né?

Bom... Eu ainda to nessas crises de preguiça e sono... Tanto q são quase 16:00 e eu to bocejando O.õ morrendo de cansaço sendo que não to dormindo tão pouco assim Õ.õ

Mas taa...

Ah... 1º ainda não acabei de vê as fantasias ainda tenho que pensa em algumas... E... Sobre as que apareceram...

É... Eu sei... Eu misturei algumas idéias... Ah... Deixa... Pra mim tanto faz só vo i la responde as reviews antes que eu durma aqui X.x

Reviews

_**Uzumaki Mari**___

Oiee z.z/ (no caso z.z seria praticamente q ta durmindo -.-)

Fiz de novo n.n/

Na real só coloquei aquilo pq queria acaba logo essa coisa pra pode i vê RM n-n To conseguindo baxa o träumend #.#

Mas tah... As fantasias deles? Ah... Só apareceu a do naru xDDD

Que é tipo um kimono né? Acho que é z.z

A do Sai e do ita-san já sei (por sinal AMEI a do Sai quero pra mim ç.ç)...

Só a do sasu q tenhoq eu vê bem z.z

Ah... Ai aparece a dos outros meio extras xP

Acho que tão meio estranhas em todo caso...

Acho q é isso nee–cai dormindo em cima do teclado-

Deidara: - cutuca – Acho que morreu o.o''

_**Inuzuka Mari**___

Sasuke: Eei acordem ela ò.ó/

Sai: Por que?

Sasuke: Se não NÓS vamos ter q responder as reviews ¬¬

Naruto: O.O ACORDAAAAAAA –balança-

Nao: - dormindo –

Naruto: Como se acorda isso? O.õ Água?

Sasuke: Não... Vai molha o computador e pode estraga...

Itachi: Põe uma música ai bem ruim no máximo...

Naruto: Qual?

Itachi: Põe um calypso ou coisa assim -.-

Naruto: X.X...

Sasuke: Tenho uma idéia melhor... – Pega uma panela com brigadeiro e põe na frente dela...

Nao: Hmm? – Acordando – ?... – acorda direito – WUAAAAAAAHHHH ME DAAAAAAAA – pega panela - meeeuuu #¬#

Sasuke: Agora vai responde as reviews Ò.ó

Nao: -.- sem graça ¬¬

Nossa quase matei alguém xDDD... Mas... Eu não seria capaz de acaba ali u.u (MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

xDDDD mas das garotas restantes só a Sakura morre... E... Não deixei nenhum casal junto no banheiro... Mas ta xP (é que eu queria que quando eles saíssem do banheiro prontos só pegassem e vissem o par ali pronto e pa DDDD seria legal xP)

Odeio aranhas ò.ó (já disse isso? acho que sim xP)

Yeey \o/ vamo faze assim... De natal tu pega e me manda uma planta carnívora e eu te mando... Um cartão xDDDD

Não mas serio xP plantas carnívoras são taaaao demais xDDDD

Err... Sim... Foi a Ino né... e... é meio (meio?) obvio q ela não apareceu pq tava MORTA xDDDD mas ta xP

E... se quise me ajuda com a morte da Sakura não me importo DDD

Haaaa tenho vida até o fim da fic #.# acho que ela não vai pode acaba tão cedo ò.Ó

Nyaaa liga o pc é um saco -.-'

Requer muita força e... a é muito chato -.- (ou seja... também tem preguiça de liga o pc xDDD)

Siiiim imagens sasodei são tudo #¬#

xDDD

Aaah... Pergunta pra ele xDDDDD

VOLTA AQUIII Ò.Ó –sai correndo atrás dos bombons- (se bem que da última vez que sai correndo atrás de alguém assim quase me matei... Como tava indo mt rápido e fui desce uma escada que os degraus eram muito minúsculos.. Acabei quase caindo (só QUASE) mas daí ralei toda minha canela e pra não cai acabei me segurando num cano la da parede (acho que descoisiei ele da parede e.e) ah... e quando finalmente acabei de desce aquelas escadas uma turma de umas criançinhas ficaram me olhando com uma cara muito mas MUITO assustada... Tudo "Meu deus o que foi isso O.õ"

X.x)

_**RaposaVermelha: **_

Oie o/

Ai tão algumas fantasias n.n/

Não mt boas mas ta

Siiim também pensei nisso DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD/

Ai q legal xDDDD

Vo faze o maximo pra coloca essa cena ò.ó7 amei ela xD

Aha... Também pensei nisso da mãe xP

Realmente o pai deve se um tarado u.ú

xDDDDDD

Boaaaa e daí o ita-san fica com... o Sai xDDD

E antes deles se casarem (eles se casam O.õ?) eles "acidentalmente" matam a Sakura xDDDDDDD

Não mas serio muito boa xDDDDDD

Tai a continuação bye o/

_**Uchiha Kt 8D': **_

Oeeee o/ (é oe não oie mesmo o.o não pergunte pq só é xDDD)

Ta brigada n.n é que eu queria que quando o sasu saísse do quarto o naru também daí eles se veriam e daí, e daí... coraçõezinhos #.# (sim 2 e daí xO)

Ele apareceu mas meio que desapareceu nesse ne xDDDD

Pois é né... Ela morreu... Mas eu fiz a Temari e a Sakura de sailors n.nb

Só não sei qual a Temari vai se ù.u Moon ou vênus... Ainda tenho que vê... Pode da sugestão DDDD

Nossa o.o

BRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Eu realmente emociono muito vendo que gostam #.#

É que eu realmente acho que essa coisa não fico tão assim... Mas né xP

Já to fazendo esses lemons ai ù.ú

Bye bye o/

_**Dark Lady 3: **_

Olááá o/

Brigada n.n

Bom vamos começar pelo começa DDD:

Sobre estar confusa... Realmente pode ta... Mas como não sei até onde você leu vendo que mandou uma review do 2º cap fica difícil dizer assim... Porque ela pode estar mais confusa nos 1ºs caps vendo que seria minha 1ª fic... Ou continua assim... Se sim... Vou me esforçar para tentar melhorar minha escrita...

Carinhas... Olha... Isso é realmente um vício meu... É muito raro eu não usá-las X.x, e quando não as uso eu acabo colocando muitos "..." (não lembro o nome disso O.o pequena falha na memória n.n'''') pelo menos é isso que eu acho... Se estiver errado só fala que as vezes eu tenho uma impressão meio errada de mim o.o'''...

Sim... Eu estou tentando melhorar minha ortografia... O problema é que as vezes eu meio que não tenho muito tempo n.n'''' e acabo escrevendo muito rápido e fica errado... Mas posso afirmar que, pelo menos na primeira parte de todo capitulo, esta bem escrito... Talvez nem tanto, mas é que conforme vou escrevendo costumo ler umas mil vezes o começo pra conseguir continuar... Então as vezes é mais no final que tem erros...

Bom... Muito obrigada pelas observações (tecnicamente são observações né? o.õ) e pela review n.n espero que continue, ou pelo menos que acompanhe a fic n.nb

_**SuperBlossomPPG**___

Oiii o/

Ai apareceram algumas fantasias n.n/

Sinceramente? Pretendo mata a Sakura Ò.ó

Sério o.o

É... Eu pensei sobre isso... E já respondi DDDD

Agora são namorados xP

Continuei até n.n/

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Oieeee people feliz \o/

Assim... Os casais...

Obviamente... Vão ser:

Sasunaru (nooossa que duvida ¬¬)

Itasai

Shikatema

Gaalee

ShinoKiba

Sasodei (eu to me obrigando a acha uma brecha pra por)

Só que eu não sei se ponho NEJITEN ou NEJIHINA

Então gostaria que me dessem suas opiniões...

E a que sobrasse o par dela se for possível... Claro... A não ser que prefiram hinaten (tenhina) mas... duvido que eu consiga escreve um yuri...

Então nejiten ou nejihina?

Bom... Se ninguém der sua opinião eu acho que vou por que os três morrem u.u

xDDDDDDDDD brincando, brincando xP

Me matei pra pensa nas fantasias deles e simplesmente mata? Neem ù.ú

Bom... Vou indo só POR FAVOR digam o que preferem ç.ç/


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: serio… depois de 17 vezes dizendo a mesma mpiii (até aqui tem efeito? O.õ pensei q fosse só na casa do Sasuke Õ.õ Itachi: OWNEED Ò/.\Ó/ Nao: Aah ¬¬) é necessário dizer que Naruto não me pertence? -.´-

Obs.: People no começo ali em itálico e entre '' é só a última fala do cap. passado (obvio) pra fica melhor pra mim escreve mais certo n.nb

Obs2.: A fantasia da Temari é de Sailor Vênus people o/

Obs3.: Desculpem a demora x.x'

Obs4.: Esqueci o que mais ia fala x.X

Obs5.: Ah, lembrei n.n/ assim as cenas Itasai tão meio... diferentes... é que eu tinha visto loveless a pouco tempo quando eu escrevi algumas partes... Daí tão meio baseadas em cenas de loveless xDD...

Obs6.: Talvez o cap 18 demore um pouco... Desculpem-me mas sei la... bom, boa leitura.

_**The accident – cap 17**_

' _- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'¹_

- Ah não! Outro com mania de berra e ficar incomodando?! ¬/.\¬ Acho que eu atraio esses tipos ù/.\ú...

- Itachi... Como... Você faz isso?... Você... Não deveria ter feito isso... Você não... – Sai desviou o rosto por alguns segundos, tentava esconder sua face, normalmente sem feições, porém agora tomada de tristeza e com lágrimas que não combinavam com sua habitual expressão vazia. Ao perceber sua situação, teve vontade de sair correndo, procurar um banheiro, onde poderia ficar sozinho. Entretanto, antes que pudesse correr Itachi o segurou pelo pulso, forçando-o a se virar.

- Me solte Itachi!! Não quero falar com você!

- E se... _Eu_ quiser falar com você?

- Mas eu não quero! Agora me solte!!! – Itachi, ao contrario do que lhe foi pedido, puxou Sai para um abraço.

- Sai... Aquelas fotos... São antigas, elas não significam nada para mim... Aquele das fotos... É meu ex... E apenas isto.

-... Por que... Demorou a falar? Por que... Quis que eu tirasse... Conclusões erradas?

- - suspira – Não é óbvio? Eu também precisava pensar no assunto... Esclarecer minhas dúvidas... Para então entrar em campo (Sai: Esclarecer minhas dúvidas? Isso parece mais coisa de aula... Nao: Heey não estraga o clima ò.ó... Mas eu concordo o.o/ Itachi: E... como assim "entrar em campo"? O.o Nao: Tu fala e nem sabe o que é? ú.ú Itachi: Tu que escreveu isso ¬¬' da pra dize o que quer dizer? u.ú Nao: Ah... Eu sei la o.õ só deu vontade de escreve isso u.u mas não fico legal? DDD Itachi e Sai: Ô.õ)

- Por que eu deveria acreditar em suas palavras? – Sai se afastou e olhou-o nos olhos, com uma expressão entristecida.

- Porque, mesmo eu não sendo uma pessoa tão confiável, você gosta de mim... – Itachi disse acariciando a face corada de seu amado, com um sorriso reconfortante (O ITACHI SORRINDO ASSIM?? O.O é o fim do mundo x.x Sai: Depois eu que estrago o clima... Nao: Mas é óbvio u.u).

-... – Sai não poderia negar... O que aquele Uchiha dizia era verdade... Gostava dele... Mas... Será que depois poderia voltar atrás? Será que... Realmente deveria ficar com uma pessoa pervertida, estranha e não confiável como ele? (juro que fiquei uns 10 min vendo como se chamava uma pessoa não confiável com uma amiga... Mas... Realmente... Nem o Word nem o dicionário conhecem a palavra inconfiável ú.ù) Com uma pessoa tão sem noção como Itachi? Porque não existe pessoa mais idiota, que se acha tanto e tão (Itachi: Já não canso de xingar não? ¬¬ Sai: Ela se emociona as vezes... Nao: Ah... Desculpa n.n')... Mas... Não ficar com ele... Não seria mil vezes pior? – hn... Tudo bem... Você ganhou... – Sai se aproximou de Itachi e o abraçou fortemente, não queria largá-lo, não agora que este já era "seu". Itachi, depois de conseguir voltar a respirar (xDD não na boa o outro não abraço taaaaao forte assim xP... Só um pouco P...), se separou um pouco de Sai para então beijá-lo com extrema paixão. (e eu continuo péssima com descrições de beijos xDD)

-Ali perto, tentando se esconder atrás de pilares/mesas/cadeiras/coisas assim-

- Shh Shika não reclama

- Hnf -.´-

- Aai Temari olha, olha!!

- Moeee #.#... Nee Shika, tu nunca me beijo assim u.ú.

- Sabia que ia sobra para mim -.-

- Ah! Acho que estão olhando para cá, se escondam!!! – Tenten, que estava atrás de um pilar virou-se para frente, Temari se escondia atrás de outro pilar, agora sentada, junto de Shikamaru, que se encontrava próximo ao de Tenten. Ambas tentavam ver a cena yaoi que se passava ali, entre Itachi e Sai.

- Nee – Disse Tenten virando-se para a amiga. – Não sabia que eles estavam juntos...

- Nem eu, mas... Não são fofos? S2.S2

- Muito s2

- Hn... Com licença? Poderia saber o que é tão fofo? n/.\n

- Aaaaah O.O... Éé, err... Nada n.n''

- Taa-chan deixe-as ai...

- Hn? Hai, hai... Estou indo! n/.\n

- Não precisa falar assim com elas...

- Ta... Desculpe-me então

-...

-... -

- Noossa O.O essa foi por pouco!!

- É... Mas... Kawaii ne o Sai chamando o Itachi n-ns2

- Uhuum #.#

- Elas realmente não têm jeito -.-

- Shikaa cala a boca u.ú... Então, tirou algumas fotos Ten?

- Hai, olha – Tenten foi mostrando as fotos tiradas para a amiga em quanto se levantavam e iam caminhando pelo salão.

- Aaai que fofa essaaa – Temari apontava para uma foto onde Itachi limpava as lágrimas do rosto de Sai, obviamente, ela estava com coraçõezinhos nos olhos.

- Muito! Bom... Qual será nossa próxima vítima – Cara meio "du mal"

- Hn... Não sei... Ah!! Tem um casal ali – Apontando para um casal yaoi aleatório...

-Em outro lugar qualquer-

- Sim... Era a voz do Sai...

- Tem certeza? O.õ o Sai gritando assim é estranho...

- Estranho é pouco... Chega a ser medonho O.õ

- Mas... A Tenten e a Temari não foram ver o que era? Daqui a pouco elas vêm nos dizer...

- Mas faz um tempinho que elas foram não?

- Ah... Tanto faz... Mas... Kakashi-sensei? Como você descobriu essa festa? O.õ

- Tenho meus meios... Ah... Olha o Iruka ali! Tchau o/... ... Oi Iruka me procurando? n.

- ¬¬... Tava me escondendo do Naruto... Imagina se ele me vê aqui u.ú

- Relaxa... Ele não vai nos ver...

-... –

- Hn... Nossa que demora...

- Ahn... Oi Sai n.n ta fazendo o que?

- Esperando o Itachi... Ele foi no banheiro...

- Hm... Vocês são bem amigos né?

- Sim... "Conversa interessante... -.-' "... E você? O que está fazendo?

- "Conversando contigo... Dã..." ah, queria conversar contigo... Afinal eu queria ser mais amiga sua... Temos tanto em comum não é? n.n

- "nooossa nem um pouco direta..." – Sai sorri falsamente para Sakura, tentando ver se Itachi não saía logo do banheiro... As vezes aquela garota sabia ser chata...

- Hn... E então Sai... O que acha de sair comigo um dia desses? Ir ao cinema... Ou algo assim n.n

- Então... Poderá ser três? – Itachi aparecia do nada atrás de Sai, pousando sua mão no ombro do menor. – Estava justamente pensando em sair para um cineminha n/.\nb

- O.O ah, err, eu... – Sakura, com o susto deu alguns passos para trás.

- Sakura!! Cuidado!!! – Um silêncio se passou pela mente de Sakura enquanto caía, após ter esbarrado em algo que ainda não sabia o que era... E, quando finalmente (na real pra ela era como se fosse em câmera lenta neh... Quando se ta caindo costuma se xP ou vai muito rápido e tu nem se toca xD) alcançou o chão, (ela caiu sentada ta) pode ouvir um barulho de coisas quebrando, uma dor inigualável na cabeça, e, pouco depois, sentiu algo escorrendo por esta.

- O... Que? – Foram as últimas palavras que conseguira pronunciar, para logo depois cair desacordada.

Continua...

Sasuke: Vai acaba tão cedo DE NOVO? -.-'

Naruto: Só deram 3 pgs tenta escreve mais ó.o

Nao: Por quê? x´.x ta bom assim óuò

Itachi: 3 pgs? O/.\õ isso era no começo da fic... Agora cê já tem número de capitulo pra acaba... Se esforce ò/.\ó/

Nao: x.x

Sai: Você até pode acabar agora... Mas vai ter que escrever outro capitulo esta semana pra compensar um tão curto u.u

Nao: Mas eu nem tenho tempo X.x... Ta... Eu não acabo agora ¬¬

Todos: AEEEEE

Naruto: - cochicha – por que tanta felicidade só pra isso? o.õ

Sasuke: - cochicha de volta – eu sei lá só fique feliz...

Nao: Mas não vo continua escrevendo agora u.u só amanhã talvez quem sabe...

Itachi: -/.\-' pelo menos vai continuar...

Continuação ù.ú...

- Rápido!!! Chamem uma ambulância \O.O/

- Como? Tem algum dinheiro para pagar depois? -.-'

- O que aconteceu? O.Ô...

- A Sakura esbarrou em um garçom e caíram alguns copos, pratos etc. nela...

- Ah... Foi com a Sakura?! Então não tem porque se preocupar... Certo? Vaso ruim não quebra...

- Nossa, mesmo assim! Coitada...

- Então... Já chamaram alguma ambulância?

- Mas era só a Sakura -.-/

- Bom... Eu tenho um irmão que é médico...

- Booa Sai, liga já pra ele!!

- Ta... – Sai rapidamente pegou seu celular e foi discando o número de seu irmão enquanto ia para algum canto mais silencioso.

- E... O que a gente faz enquanto isso com ela?

- Sei lá... Deixe-a aí...

- Como assim?!?! Ela é nossa amiga nós não podemos fazer isso com ela!! Ela... TEMARI, TEMARII!!!!! OLHAA!!! YAOIII #.#

- YEAHH YAOII #.# LET'S GO TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- YEEESS \O/ - Temari e Tenten saíram correndo atrás de uma dupla yaoi que passava por ali... (quantos yaois na festa O.õ isso não é meio absurdo não? o.õ não acho que seja tão assim encontrar meio mundo de yaoi numa festa a fantasia qualquer assim... AH, QUEM SE IMPORTA? xDDD).

- Oii, Itachi! o/

- Ah, vocês vieram?

- Óbvio... Mas... Acho que não cheguei a ver os outros aqui... E você?

- Acho que só o Kakuzo e o Hidan...

- Não cheguei a vê-los... Você chegou Saso-danna?

- Não... Seria meio difícil, como fiquei ao seu lado o tempo inteiro...

-.//\/ ... E... Quem é esta caída no chão?

- Sakura... Amiga/colega do Sasuke...

- Tudo bem com ela? Ta tão calmo...

- Sei lá... Deve estar... De qualquer jeito estão chamando um médico...

- Ata... Não querem levá-la no hospital? Meu carro ta por ai...

- O médico já vai chegar... Não acho que seja necessário... Foi só um tombo e alguns cortes... Ela deve ter perdido a consciência por ter visto sangue... Ou algo assim...

- Ah... Então está tudo bem com ela? -.-'

- Ta-chi?... Itachi, eu já liguei para o meu irmão... Ele me deu algumas instruções do que deveremos fazer enquanto ele não chega...

- Ok... Então, qual seria a primeira?

- Bom... Primeiramente devemos... (não to com saco de fica dando as coisas... Ah, sim eu sei pq tenho um papelzinho que a gente ganho numa aula de bio DDD)

Continua...

¹ Criatividade grande ein... Sempre acabo os caps com isso xP

Oie o/

Eu sei que eu demorei muito pra continua x.x

Mas é que eu tava muito ocupada ó.ò (serio tive que faze umas 160 trufas em bem menos de uma semana... E sabem se eu consigui? Naaao ¬´.¬)

Bom... Ta certo que o fim fico horrível... Mas é que eu to a fim de lê princess ai que minha mãe compro .´. .

Bom vo i responde as reviews logo então xP

- / - / - / - / - / - / Reviews \ - \ - \ - \ - \ - \ -

_**Uchiha Kt 8D:**_ Oiee o/

Wuaah #.#

Haaa eu tenho uma idéia pra por lemon xDDDD

Não que eu va consegui escreve... Mass uma idéia pra te tenho xP

E daí da pra taca junto na fic DDDD

Eu vo tenta deixa pronto até o natal... mas não sei... mas vo tenta ò.ó/

Como se eu soubesse muito mais xDDDDDDDDD

Eu mal via SM xP

Ta... Eu acho que a vênus tem olhos verdes... então vai ela xDDD

Tipo... Como não mt dos dois ai é melhor... ainda não sei se qual ponho... mas assim daí a hinata fica com quem? O.õ

Alguem possível ta x.x'

Kisame seria... estranho... xDDDDDDDDD

Ta... Vou me esforçar pra conseguir os lemons Ò.Ó/

_**Ero-Kitsune21**___Oii

Desculpa a demora... Justamente quando tu pediu que eu não demorasse ó.o

Mas eu realmente tava ocupada... O que é extremamente raro... Em todo caso...

Bom... Eu ainda não sei qual casal por... Eu acho que é uma idéia boa por Nejihina e kankyten... Acho que até o próximo capitulo eu decido...

Bom... Vou tentar escrever mais para o próximo e ir mais rápido... Tchau

_**Uzumaki Mari**___Oi...

Desculpe-me a demora... Mas não se preocupe que eu ainda (note o ainda -.-''') não desisti dessa fic... Espero não desisti... Mas nunca se sabe...

Bom ai já tem mais uma (não lembro se mostrei mais de uma... sei la -.-)

Espero conseguir colocar a descrição de outras no 18...

_**RaposaVermelha:**_ Yo...

Que bom que gosto da mistura... Eu não tinha certeza se colocava a Tenten de matrix ou mickey que foram as mais que pediram... Então preferi misturá-las...

O pai da hina acho que nem viu ela com a fantasia... Vendo que eles se trocaram na casa do Sasuke (pelo menos era para ser...) e eu espero que ele não tenha nem visto a fantasia (que era mais um pedaço de tecido ne -.-' tirando as asas...)

Eu adoro as tuas idéias... Já disse n.n...

Na verdade não apareceu... Só apareceu "Kill the pink (asterisco asterisco) D" -.-' mas ta... (não se preocupa entendi o que quis dize...) e sim... eu já sei bem como mata ela... espero que não seja tão ridículo como o da plagiadora...

É uma ótima idéia... pena que a Sakura tava com o Kakashi e os outros lá (esqueci quem era...) e não tinha como ta la tambem... infelizmente só me toquei disso depois... então não pude faze a Sakura sendo espancada pelo Itachi ù.ú

Hm... Até o 18...

_**Inuzuka Mari:**_ Oi...

É naru lerdo voltou... e eu realmente gosto dele lerdenhu...

Nossa... Que mãe insensível... Nem deixa a filha rir ú.ú

Bom... Eu nem assistia... E não era por não gostar... Sei la pq não via -.-'

Combinação diferente ne n.n... Uia agora viro um cão? (no bom sentido literal pelamordedeus!)

Sakura... A hora dela está chegando...

E gostei dessa troca... Mas a planta é minha não se esqueça u.ú

Eu também esqueço da existência deles... Mais da Sakura... Juro que por uns capítulos esqueci que ela existia -.-'''

Nem se preocupa mais com isso... Já consegui pensa na morte dela... só espero não esquece como era...

Bom... Quando eu ligo o pc... Antes dessa musiquinha tem um tipo de BEEEEP mas daí quando tu acabo de liga o pc mesmo... Daí as vezes eu deixo o som um pouco alto demais... Também quase morro... x.x

Também to de férias agora n.nb mas me desanima o fato de que daqui a pouco tempo as aulas voltam... E eu vou ter que me matar estudando pra passar... e vai ter tanta coisa pra fazer... –desanima mais do que já estava... -

Bom... Pode ficar com esses bombons... Eu pelo menos sei fazer umas trufas/bombons que ficam aceitáveis u.u

E... Meus pêsames pela morte no quintal o.o (juro que quando eu essa review pela 1ª vez quase morri de tanto ri... mas... poor de you... Die in the quintal sozinha x.x)

_**SuperBlossomPPG**___Oi...

Ai apareceu mais uma (ou mais sei la) fantasia agora fique feliz...

E no próximo ponho mais algumas...

É agora eles tão namorando...

Brigada por votar n.n

_**Fafi Raposinha**___ ae derrotou a preguiça e fez uma conta o/

Ai o cap bye

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

People...

Desculpem-me a demora do cap e a suuper empolgação pra responde as reviews... Eu demorei muito pra responde-las... Mas é que teve evento... e a ferinha la... e a minha quase morte fazendo trufas... E a minha grande desanimação pós evento –.- (só pra avisar... a ferinha foi na 4ª, 5ª e 6ª da semana passada acabou obviamente na 6ª dia 7. O evento foi nos dias 8 e 9... falando assim fica menos confuso do que tava la em cima neh?)

Bom... Devido a essa desanimação que eu acabei não respondendo as reviews ontem e... ah vo para de fica enrolando tchau até o cap 18 – rumo ao fim.. byes o/


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu... Ainda bem ú.ú se mal consigo escreve um capitulo por semana imagina escreve e desenha O.o

Ah... Uma coisa people… eu só queria dedica esse cap ao fanti por te me ajudado u.u/ (ajuda... Tipo... Imagina uma loca chega do nada e pergunta algo como "sim ou não?" ou "1, 2, 3 ou 4?" sim eu fiz isso xP mas foi importante pra continua n.n/) a uchiha kt também n.n/ e o anterior a ultima também e a bity por te me ajudado em 1 frase xDD (juro que passei uma hora ou pelo menos meia só pra arruma uma frase...) ta vo para aqui antes que comece a manda até beijo pra xuxa o.o e quando chega nisso... Podem manda pedras ú.ú/

_**The accident – cap 18**_

- ... Bom, é isso... Eu vou ficar lá fora para esperar o Fora... (Troquei os nomes ta)

- O fora?! Sai, não se preocupe não te deixarei tão cedo ò/.\ó/

- Não... Fora é o nome do meu irmão... E... Tudo bem se pretende me deixar... Não confiava em você mesmo... – Saindo calmamente do salão...

- NÃÃÃOOO SAAAI VOLTEEE!!!!!! \T/O\T/ - Itachi sai correndo atrás de Sai... (Já falei que eu AMO tira com o Sai e cia? xDD)

- É... Para uma pessoa que desconhece o nome deste garoto, essa frase fica sem sentido...

- É... Mas... Viu danna? Não sei por que ainda fica dizendo que eu sou muito gay e uke e sei lá mais o que, estes dois são piores un ù.\/... Sem contar que... KYAAAH OLHA, OLHA AQUELE-

- "E ainda não sabe o porquê... My god -.-'"

-... –

- Ele demorará? – Itachi, já fora da festa, perguntava a Sai, contudo, não demonstrava preocupação em suas palavras.

- Acho que não... Mencionei que era quase urgente...

- Quase...?

- Sim. Já vi casos piores, foram apenas alguns cortes. Aparentemente nada muito urgente.

- Hm... "Aparentemente"? Então podes estar errado...?

- Obviamente...

- Visto isso, não deveria ficar mais preocupado?

- Não necessariamente... Não éramos muito amigos, apesar de ela ter praticamente se declarado... E, se eu deveria estar preocupado, você também não deveria?

- Talvez...

-... Veja, meu irmão está chegando... – Sai começou a andar em direção ao carro que estacionava na frente do salão, com Itachi seguindo- o.

- Se preferes pensar assim...

- - Sai parou um pouco antes do carro e olhou para trás, encarando Itachi – E por que não deveria? – Voltando-se para frente cumprimentou seu irmão que já saía do carro. - Oi – Sorriso falso.

- Boa noite Sai... E você seria...?

- Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, sou amigo do Sai. – Itachi se limitou a olhar para Fora calmamente, contudo era perceptível, pelo menos para Sai, a antipatia que teve neste primeiro contato. Itachi realmente não fora com a cara daquela figura que possuía cabelos em um vermelho escuro com mexas em castanho claro, que caíam sobre seus ombros, sua franja que ia até o meio de sua testa, toda para o mesmo lado, de pele clara, levemente bronzeada, com óculos finos assim como seus olhos que eram em um amarelo um tanto escuro, como se queimado e, por fim, não conseguia simpatizar com aquele uniforme, todo branco, desde o jaleco até o sapato (isso jamais confie em alguém de branco u.ú/ mesmo que... VOCÊ seja esse alguém de branco U.u/).

- Hm... Então, onde está a...

- Sakura, lá dentro. Vou mostrá-la a você...

- Por favor...

Assim os três se dirigiram para dentro da festa, após certa demora por Fora não querer pagar o ingresso. Em volta de Sakura estavam apenas Sasuke, Naruto e alguns curiosos.

- Esta é a Sakura...

- Hm...

- Você é o doutor?

- Hai, prazer Fora...

- Não posso ficar aqui?

- Meu nome é Fora...

- Ah...

-... – Fora passou a analisar Sakura que parecia estar começando a acordar. – Acho melhor a levarmos num hospital... Por que preferiu me chamar ao invés de levá-la logo Sai?

- Ela não parece estar tão machucada...

- E-eu... E-estou bem n.n – Sakura permaneceu deitada, devido a dor que a incomodava e mesmo que com certa dificuldade conseguiu se pronunciar.

- Por favor, fique quieta... Vamos levá-la agora a um hospital... Hey, Itachi? Acertei?

- Sim...

- Me ajude a levá-la com cuidado para o carro... (Isso soa completamente estranho o.õ sem contar que normalmente os médicos dizem para não mexer na pessoa, ta isso é mais quando quebra algo e pa... Mas mesmo assim o.õ maaas estas falhas não são importantes né? n.n'').

Com a ajuda de Itachi, Fora levou Sakura até o carro do primeiro, por ser maior, onde a deitou na primeira fileira dos bancos traseiros, prendendo a, para não cair. (FALHA, como vai prende ela lá? xP e leva assim é muuito chinelo xD).

Enquanto os dois levavam Sakura para o carro, Naruto e Sasuke ficaram encarregados de avisar os outros de sua repentina saída (alguém poderia precisar de uma carona ou coisa assim u.u).

-... -

- Yoo o/

- Naru... É melhor nem tentar correr...

- Ah... Sim... Desculpa .///.

- Hnf... Tudo bem u/u

- Mas... Que demora ein? Nem se importam com a amiga mais? Ela aqui sofrendo...

- É que tivemos pequenos... _Imprevistos_...

- Flash Back On –

- SASUKEEEE-CHAAAN \o/

- Naruto!!! Naruto por favor, diga que isto não está acontecendo... Que esta coisa não está vindo para cá...

- º0º

- Saasukee-chaaan aai que LINDO você fico com esse kimono!!!

- Socorro -.-

- Pergunta de que fantasia eu estou!

- De que é a tua fantasia, Orochimaru?

- Cobra purpurinada #o# - Sim, a fantasia de Orochimaru era a de uma cobra, rosa brilhante...

-...

- - cochichando – Sasu, to com medo...

- Ah, eu vi uma amiga tua Sasuke-chan. Ela estava fazendo um cosplay de Sailor Vênus. Não era tãao ruim assim, mas o que EU fiz de Sailor Moon (se referindo ao anime ta... não a personagem) ficou muito melhor!

- Ah... É?... E por que não veio com ele? -.-

- Bom... Eu até viria, mas o Kabutinho preferiu que eu viesse de cobrinha S2.

- Err... Desculpa mas... Nós estamos com pressa... Precisamos achar uns amigos...

- Tudo bem eu vou com vocês \n.n/

- NÃO!! Digo... Não seria melhor ficar com o Kabuto?

- É... Ele foi ao banheiro... Hn... Tudo bem... Podem ir... – Orochimaru conforme falava ia abaixando a cabeça, contudo ao levantá-la no fim da frase só pode ver dois pontos correndo pelo salão...

- Flash Back off –

- Foi traumatizante x´.x

- Hm... Então... Só esse cachorro e esse 'homem mosca' irão conosco?

- É... E meu nome é Kiba! Não... "Cachorro"... E o dele é Shino... Você é...

- Fora... Prazer n.n... Err... Sai? Você realmente pretende ir assim para um hospital?!

- Hm? Por quê?

- Err... Olha a roupa que está vestindo...

- Ah... Sim... Mas... Como eu poderia me trocar? Não tenho uma muda de roupa aqui... – A roupa de Sai... Bom... Começando por baixo, ele usava um sapato tipo de boneca preto, salto baixo (dos que são retos sabe? e uns 3 dedos +- de salto). Do sapato saía uma espécie de corrente que 'dava voltas' na perna até chegar aproximadamente no joelho, (devido a alguma mágica não caía... E isso em ambas as pernas). Usava também um vestido preto com um decote em V não muito grande. Mais ou menos uma mão abaixo do umbigo ele cortava (abria, sem vestido...) em V invertido (tipo (/\), mas o vestido não é uma bola, tinha só uma saia de armação por baixo... não to sendo sarcástica...) e do começo do corte vinha uma saia com algumas 'camadas' cortadas em "nuvem" (tipo w, mas gordinho... e tipo uma parte menor que a outra... essa saia acabava antes do vestido mesmo) branca. O mesmo ocorria com as mangas, compridas, que as 'pontas' do corte iam até, aproximadamente, o final do dedão. Também havia correntes que percorriam o vestido, começavam a um centímetro e meio de distância do decote (no ombro começava né...), uma percorria o tronco, até as 'pontas' do corte do vestido (não passando pela parte branca apenas pela negra), e uma em cada manga. Como acessório utilizava uma gargantilha com uma caveira, asas postiças negras (aquelas do mal e pa...) em um tamanho entre o médio e o pequeno e por fim um cabelo comprido (só imaginem a cabeça real do Sai, mesma franja, só adicionem dois riscos pretos um em cada lado, e pintem de preto a área entre o pescoço e o risco...)¹.

- Até roupa do seu amigo ali, Itachi, é mais aceitável... – Fora disse apontando para Itachi. Este último vestia uma espécie de terno preto com diversas listras em um cinza escuro, contudo estas listras eram irregulares, a camisa cinza e a gravata preta. Utilizava-se também de uma cartola combinando com o terno e de um cajado de cor escura com uma caveira na ponta.

- Desde que não percebam que sou um homem tudo bem, com exceção das asas, mas posso tirá-las rapidamente... Quanto a ele, não acho que alguém usaria tal roupa normalmente...

- Hm... Não conhecia esse seu hobby Sai... Vestir-se de mulher? Interessante... – Mesmo com a explicação de Sai, Fora preferiu entender a situação de sua maneira e ignorá-lo.

- É apenas uma fantasia que não foi escolhida por mim, não é um hobby...

- Imagino o que mamãe falará quando eu contar que um de seus tão preciosos filhos gosta de se travestir – Pose dramática...

-Pare de inventar besteiras e vamos logo para o hospital... Veja, todos já nos aguardam nos carros.

Continua... ... ... ... ...

¹ Sim... A fantasia é meio complicada, não muito na real... Só meio difícil, pra mim, de explicar... Qualquer dúvida mandem um e-mail pra mim -.ob posso vê se não consigo escanear a imagem que fiz... Ou pelo menos tentar algo no paint... Caso faça no paint... Não ficará bonito... Apenas, melhor de imaginar... Ah sim... Baseei-me no vestido da Suigin Tou de Rozen Maiden, podem procurar por isso pra terem uma idéia... ... NYAAA EU QUERO ESSE VESTIDO #.#/ não sei quando usaria... Mas pelo menos na minha cabeça ele é muito lindo me viciei tanto nele que até fiquei desenhando em provas o.o (quando tava em aula... sim criei ele quando ia começa a festa há muuuito tempo o.o)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yo o/

Gomen ne people... Eu demorei muito dessa vez T.T

Mas tenho boas descul... err... hm... MOTIVOS! É motivos (u.u/) para esta demora...

Sim... Depois de uns 2 anos pra mais procurando sem descanso (sem descanso uma ova... Procurei por um dia e depois esqueci ù.u mesmo que continuasse querendo joga...) finalmente consegui achar, SOZINHA (MENTIIRAAA foi o outro que passou o site...) um site pra baixar o pokemon ruby #.#

E daí... Bom... Já viu né? he n.n''

Mas... Antes eu tava bem assim como teve coiso e pa eu não consegui me concentrar direito u.ú (concentrar direito: abre a pg no word... Lê um pouco do fim... Olha pro lado... Volta a olha pra fic... Vai faze outra coisa... É mal se esforçava ù.ú)

Mas... Aqui estou eu n.n/ pelo menos consegui acaba esse ano DDD (sem comentários...)

E esse vai se o último capítulo do ano... O próximo sóo ano que veeem... xDDD

Ta, ta parei ù.ú

A... O próximo vo tenta acaba o mais rápido possível, e posta o quanto antes... Como eu vou viajar e lá não tem pc com internet u.ú só se eu ficar indo na casa do meu tio... mas eu não vou sempre... bom... Ultimo aviso...

AGORA É QUASE CERTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (notem o "quase"...)

O próximo capítulo... Provavelmente será... O ÚLTIMO!!!!!

Nossa... Já... (já?!?!? Olha quantos capítulos tem essa coisa u.ú)

E vai acaba certo segundo o ff... Vai acaba 20 no ff DDD

Mesmo que fiquem 19 n.n'''

Bom... Go reviews e comentários de despedida só no próximo (no caso meus comentários de despedida né...)

----Reviews---

_**Fafi Raposinha**___Oi e... Err... Não o.o/

Tu mando uma review avisando que era a raposavermelha o.o xDD

Éé xDD adoro coisas diferentes DD é difícil imagina uma mistura assim... Entaao xDDD

É... Censura meio... BOAA ÒuÓ/ xDDDD

Sim ò.ó/ já sei como mata ela xP

Não foi nesse... Mas será no próximo BWAHAHAHA (cruza os braços e ri que nem o carinha de bleach xDD não que seja uma coisa do mal... Mas é legal faze isso xDDD)

Sim sim xP preto e branco essas cenas ficam melhores xD

É uma boa idéia... Mas vou tentar fazer com que ela sofra MAIS E MAAAIS E... ta parei .-. eu me empolgo as vezes n.n'''

xDDDD gostei dessa também P

Mas tinha que se mais tipo "Sabe Sakura... Eu e o Naruto brigamos... Então eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a me animar... Não gostaria de ir comigo ao cinema ou ao parque de diversões ou algo assim? Sakura? Hm.. Acho que ela não ta..."

Sim sim eu falei a mesma coisa praticamente xDDD

Mas ah... Realmente ótima idéia DDD

É... nyaa como eu pude esquece? T.T

Tipo... Não sei se ela realmente desmaio por causa do sangue... Não sei direito por que ela desmaio o.o mas pode se por causa do sangue melhor pra xinga xDDD

SIIIM!!!!!!!!!! LOVELESS É MUITO KAWAIII #¬#

Tava revendo agora xP mas naquela época tinha acabado de vê xD (nossa... demorei tanto é? O.õ)

Bom... É isso... Feliz ano novo e até o provavel último Y.Y/

_**nandinhabaka-chan:**_ Oie o/

Aeee pessoa 'nova' xDDD

Sim Ò.Ó/ EU NÃO ACABO ISSO AQUI SEM ANTES MATA A ROSA Ù.Ú/

Sabia q eu passei a odia rosa depois que conheci ela? U.ú (ta... na real não... mas vamo faze de conta que foi por isso o.õ/)

Tata-chan parece coiso pra tartaruga xDDDD

He.. OWNED ÒuÓ/ (sim eu amo o itachi... mas mais ownar pessoas u.u/)

Wuaah é o Sai falando aquilo xDDD só me toquei agora xDDD (lerda ¬¬') que fofo n.ns2

Ah sim n.n/ eu pretendo tenta faze um lemon pra essa fic xP

Mas como acho difícil que eu consiga... Mas.. Tenho até março pra faze mais ou menos \n.n/

He... O Sasuke devia te perguntado se era na pratica xDDD

E o Naruto respondido que "pode ser"

xDDDD (nem um pouco perva xDDD)

Nyaa brigada n.n/

Não vou desistir dela então ò.ó/

Só talvez demora um pouco n.n'''

Não se preocupe gosto de reviews assim \n.n/ xDDD

Até o próximo e ultimo (ne... eu tenho que para de fala assim... me da uma tristeza pensa que vai se o ultimo ú.ù) Feliz ano novo o/

_**Uzumaki Mari**___ Oi o/

Ai tão as fantasias deles n.n/

Não tão muito boas... Mas eu me viciei na do Sai #.# mesmo não tão boa xP

"continua logo"... justo quando me pedem pra não demora eu demoro um monte T.T NÃO É DE PROPÓSITO TT.TT

Bom... Até o próximo e ul... Próximo xP/

Ah... Feliz ano novo n.n/

_**Katamy Hanara**___ Olaa o/

Nyaa gosto? #.# ai que feliz xDD

"espero que vc naum demore a postar a fic" DESCULPAAAAAA T.T

EU TENTEI EU JURO QUE TENTEI T.T não toda hora... mas tentei Ó.Ò

xDD acho que... Se eu fosse um homem yaoi ficaria meio assim de te duas maniacas atrás de mim tentando tira fotos e tal... Mas... ah deixa xDDDD

Té o próximo n.n/ e feliz ano novo xP

_**Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH**___ Oiee o/

xDDDD de muitas ou poucas (eu saquei o sarcasmo ta o.o/) uma review é uma review e fico feliz com isso e... Que merd aq eu to falando? O.õ

Bom n.n'' ai o cap 18 D/ e feliz ano novo até o proximo xP

_**Uchiha Kt 8D**___ Oiee o/

Em dinheiro que ele vai paga:B xDDD

Não falei que era só preguiça?ù.ú

Maaas... Estranhamente eu também não tava conseguindo manda review em uma fic la O.õ

Tipo... Nem aparecia a janela e pa... Foi assim no teu coiso? O.o

Sim ela morre no próximo xDDD

Mas não vai se assim que ela vai morre xP vai se pior DDD

Só espero consegui descreve x.x'

É... Poderiam... Só que... Acho que não vo faze assim... Por que... Ele é muito extra u.u/

Não vo me foca nisso assim... Por mais que eu tenha quase morrido pensando nos extras... MORRAM EXTRAS Ò.Ó/... ta já descontei a raiva xP

Nyaa feliz ano novo n.n/ até o próximo cap xP/

_**SuperBlossomPPG**___ Oi \o/

Que gosto n.n/

E... É acho que ficaria melhor morte xDDDD

Ta vo indo feliz ano novo e atéé o próximo zo/


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Pois é.. tenho a leve impressão de que já deu pra percebe que Naruto não é meu... mas BEEM leve u.û

_**The accident – cap 19**_

Fora dirigia o carro de Itachi, por este último desconhecer o caminho, e iam com a seguinte formação: Fora no volante com Naruto ao seu lado, Sakura deitada atrás deles, Sasuke sentado na janela "atrás" de Sakura (na verdade como se fosse atrás do Fora, só que com uma fileira de bancos de diferença...) com Shino ao seu lado e Kiba ao lado deste, e ainda atrás de Sasuke estava Itachi enquanto Sai descansava atrás de Kiba (não levem para o outro lado, por favor. -.). Passadas poucas ruas já era possível ver, no horizonte, a entrada do hospital, com majestosas árvores e algumas ambulâncias.

Aquela área da cidade costumava ser calma, o que deixou Fora despreocupado, observando, então, tranqüilamente o cenário com o canto do olho. Admirou a calma praça a sua esquerda, onde era perceptível uma pequena movimentação das folhas, assim como das águas cristalinas do pequeno lago meio escondido entre a vegetação. Com tal serenidade voltou a olhar para frente, percebendo dois vultos moverem-se por onde antes observava. Um tanto assustado virou completamente a cabeça para poder focalizar melhor. Ao perceber que era apenas um casal caminhando, deu um pequeno suspiro fechando os olhos enquanto virava a cabeça novamente para frente, abrindo-os apenas ao final deste movimento; todavia, preferiu ter continuado com estes fechados, pois, depois disto, pode apenas ouvir buzinas de carros, e então sentir uma forte dor e uma escuridão inigualável... (o anterior podia te terminado assim né .).

-x-

Por estar distraído Fora não percebera que na rua perpendicular a sua, outro carro avançava no sinal vermelho com uma velocidade um tanto elevada para o local. Assim, em poucos segundos, o segundo, já na metade da rua, teve uma tentativa falha de desviar-se, o que resultou em uma colisão com o primeiro com um pequeno ângulo, atingindo, aproximadamente, a porta traseira junto a atrás desta (a 2ª fileira e um pouco da 3ª) e jogando-o para a outra rua, onde bateu a parte traseira do carro em um poste.

Gritos, pessoas correndo em volta do carro, assustadas; entretanto, para Sakura, que com a primeira batida havia caído do banco e com a segunda chocado suas costas contra o mesmo, preferia o silêncio que antes reinava. Semi-consciente, tentou localizar-se, observando atentamente a sua volta. Ao perceber que a "sua" porta agora estava aberta, (a porta correspondente ao seu assento) mesmo que quase sem força, foi se arrastando dolorosamente para fora do carro, vendo a porta do banco posterior ao seu, igualmente aberta, ignorou o pedido da multidão de não mais mover-se, para tentar encontrar seu amado (o Sasuke) e finalmente declarar-se. Ao alcançar, rastejando com muito esforço, o local desejado, levou um susto, que mesclou medo e insegurança. Em seu assento, Sasuke estava com a cabeça encostada na poltrona, e de sua testa sangue escorria. Uma pequena e solitária lágrima percorreu seu rosto, contudo, logo foi seguida por muitas outras, que já não mais distinguia se eram por medo de perdê-lo ou pelas dores que não a abandonavam. Abaixou a cabeça para não encarar o rosto ferido, e posicionou-a entre os próprios braços.

Foi então que um sussurro alcançou seus ouvidos. Rapidamente levantou a cabeça e ajoelhou-se, lhe rendendo uma dor quase insuportável, que não mais importava, pois, ao encarar o dono da voz, esperanças inundaram seu coração, queria pular e abraçá-lo o quanto antes, infelizmente seu corpo não a obedecia como antes. Claro que, em tal momento, não é como se isto importasse muito, precisava transmitir seus pensamentos, assim, poderiam se casar e criar os filhos que viriam a ter, seu objetivo existencial. Esta vida perfeita estava tão perto que nada mais importava, já chorava e sorria de felicidade pelos momentos felizes que a aguardavam. Em meio a tantos pensamentos, novamente um sussurro, como o de antes, ecoou em sua cabeça, chamando-a, respirou fundo e pode então declarar seus sentimentos, que não mais conseguia controlar, com a voz muito fraca se pronunciou:

-S-Sasu-ke-kun, eu... Eu preciso dizer que... E-Eu te amo, e.. E-eu sei que agora... Fi-finalmente p-po-deremos t-ter nossa família ju-juntos, en... Então... Vi-va.

-Creio que... Eu que deveria dizer para você viver... Mas, antes disso, eu pensei que já soubesse... Eu... Eu e o Naru... Estamos namorando... - De repente, Sakura sentiu como se seu mundo desmoronasse, assim como o chão em baixo de seu corpo, e que a dor desse uma "pausa". A vida dela passou diante de seus olhos, seus momentos admirando o amado, na festa, o charme e a elegância dele, então viu todos os momentos que imaginava que passaria com ele, só que, ao invés dela o acompanhando, estava Naruto.

Com lágrimas marcando seu rosto manchado de sangue, e com uma forte dor fincando seu peito, "voltou à realidade", as dores que antes haviam desaparecido, agora se intensificavam. Completamente sem forças deixou-se cair no chão, falando apenas um "adeus" e então, não mais voltou a enxergar o mundo, mergulhou em uma escuridão inivelável, e, apesar das palavras de conforto e esperança das pessoas a sua volta, sabia que não mais pertencia àquele mundo.

(eu... não... vou... terminar aqui o cap... não... vou x`.´x/ força de vontade é tudo as vezes x´.´x)

-x-

Era um longo corredor branco, dentre tantas portas era difícil encontrar a que procurava, ainda mais com a ansiedade que contaminava sua alma, apesar disto não transparecer em seu rosto, que aparentava tranquilidade. Olhava rapidamente a ficha de cada porta, mais precisamente o nome lá escrito, quando viu um médico deixando um quarto. Foi ao encontro dele imediatamente para que seu destino fosse logo alcançado.

- Com licença, você poderia me indicar o quarto de Uzumaki Naruto?

- É este. Mas, não acho que ele queira receber alguma visita agora... –Seu tom de voz foi diminuindo, até tornar-se quase inaudível já que o jovem para quem tentara responder ouviu apenas as duas primeiras palavras antes de adentrar o quarto.

Felizmente a porta não emitiu som ao ser aberta, facilitando a entrada de Sasuke, que, caminhando a passos de felino, sentou-se na única cadeira que havia ao lado da cama onde Naruto descansava...

-... Achei que não iria aparecer... Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo... – Naru comentou quase sussurrando ainda com os olhos fechados.

-... Algumas pessoas me atrasaram... E não é como se eu tivesse um horário para vir... – a resposta veio igualmente calma. Momentos após ouvi-la, o Uzumaki lentamente separou as pálpebras e encarou as próprias mãos enquanto juntava-as.

-... Como estão os outros?

-.. Basicamente bem...

- E você?

- Eu estou bem... Pelo menos melhor do que certas pessoas... – Sorriu com um leve ar de zombaria enquanto encarava o uke, que o encarou de volta, com um meio sorriso, que não demorou a desaparecer enquanto preocupação manchava sutilmente seus olhos. Sasuke soltou um leve suspiro antes de se repetir.

- Eu realmente estou bem... Só não posso dizer o mesmo do seu estado... Ou posso?

-... Pensei que me conhecesse, sou até mais forte do que pareço, apesar disso ser meio difícil... – Um sorriso terno brotou em ambos os rostos, mesmo que o de um deles ainda contivesse resquícios de deboche.

- Acho que você já sabe, mas... Eu te amo...

- Sim, eu também te amo – Os rostos se aproximaram, e pouco antes de conseguirem selar os lábios com um beijo... -

-Porta abre violentamente - AAAH, mas que hospital mais desorganizado! 'to há alguns dias tentando acha o quarto do meu querido cunhadinho e nada! Ainda bem que tenho um ótimo irmão para seguir u.û, não concorda, Sai?

-Itachi, acho que tu acabaste de estragar completamente um clima extremamente romântico...

- Detalhes, oras õ.õ... Mas então, como você está Naru-chan? n.n – Sasuke e Naruto, que até então estavam olhando os novos visitantes com uma certa indignação, se encararam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa "típico...".

- Eu já estou bem, não sou assim tão fraco... – Um sorriso de "vitória" nos lábios.

- Aah então ta o.o... Ficaria mais tempo, mas quero tratar de assuntos pessoais com o Sai, se é que vocês me entendem... – o Uchiha mais velho puxou o menor pela cintura enquanto saía do quarto acenando e sorrindo marotamente.

- Itachii, como você pode falar assim com eles? Por que... – A voz de Sai foi se afastando deixando o casal (SxN) sozinho novamente...

- Ookay, isso sim foi muito estranho e aleatório ô.ô

- Pelo menos eles ficaram pouco tempo... (Sasu)

- É... Ainda bem u.û

- Bom... O que acha de voltar ao que estávamos fazendo antes? – Agora o sorriso ladino estava em Sasuke que se aproximou de Naruto, encararam-se. Naru quase comentou sobre a situação inversa de agora, mas preferiu o silêncio, neste momento palavras não eram necessárias, fecharam os olhos, e deram continuidade ao ato que antes fora interrompido...

* * *

Yoo o/

-ooo (eco)

Pois é né n.n'' eu realmente gosto desse teto xP... Okay okay, eu sei eu demorei muito pra continua ú.u (Muito é pouco mas enfim... 3 anos x.x) mas eu lembro que naquele ano meu pc chego a estraga e provas e a enfim, é obvio que preguiça .-. e esquecimento u.û... mas não é essa a questão... pelo menos eu consegui termina *-* com um final horrível ._. –pessoa com sérios problemas pra termina historias... -

E... impressão minha ou parece no final que vai te mais que um simples beijo?xD'' (a autora perguntando isso é estranho maas ne u.û'')

Enfim.. quero posta logo isso então vou só responder as reviews e finalmente essa coisa vai te um fim u.û ruim... mas detalhes ._. ah... só uma coisa... SAKURA MORREU #-# ah.. como eu já nem lembro mais quais respondi na outra e tals –completamente perdida- eu vo responde ali e desculpa quem eu não coisiei .-. se bem que duvido que quem leu há três anos pegue pra le... enfim...

E ultima coisa... eu seeei eu não taquei muita comédia X.X mas é que fica meio difícil em certas horas u.û e eu podia te desenvolvido mais... mas não agüento mais fica com ela aqui quero posta logo x.x (3 anos pra posta... nota que mais da metade já ta pronta há tipo um ano X.x e a merda do final que trava x.x)

_**. 1234556565**__**: **_Oie o/

Brigada n-n

É... eu AMO tira com o nome dele xDD

Mas quem mandou ter um nome tão tirável ne? U.û

E desculpa a demora ai .-. até alguma próxima fic o/

_**Hikari Kaoru**__**: **_Yo o/

É... é que tinha que termina logo isso ai mesmo u.û

Não tem mais sasodei .-. eu concordo que sasodei rula é o melhor casal do mundo (ou quase isso õ.õ) e eu também sou maníaca por eles #-# mas ia demora MAIS AINDA se eu tacasse.. daí não deu ó.ò

E brigada por ter lido e tals a fic #-#

_**Nandinhabaka-chan**_: Oi xP

Oown brigada n-n... mas é a vida ne u.û tava pensando em reescreve ela e pa... talvez daí pudesse aumenta um pouco, mas isso é só uma ideia neem um pouco certo...

Mas é obvio que só pq tu começo a manda reviews... ... não não é .-. tinha que manda mais reviews =DD

O nome do irmão é no mínimo diferente u.û imagina termina com um cara com esse nome o.ô deve se tenso XP

Brigada ai por te acompanhado e até zo/

_**Fafi Raposinha**_: Yoo o/

É sempre bom começar o ano rindo xD' puts o.ô

Puuts x.x.. mas isso deve se muuuito ruim X.x

Aham isso ai vamos lá cria um novo estilo "metal Lolita" ò.ó/ com o sai como modelo =P

Cara nem lembro a roupa do resto ô.ô só do Sai, Naru... e outras ideias La õ.õ e um pouco do Fora xD'

É a vida u.û "eu escrevo censura quase todos os dias, pq eu escrevi essa coisa? x_x" bah que vicio xDD'

Cara.. há muito eu planejo por essa morte... e finalmente aconteceu #-# só espero que esteja boa x.x

"Tipo...O q é a erosão em solos rochosos?

Ai eu num sei/lembro e ponho "A erosão em solos rochosos é quando, os solos rochosos, compostos por pedras em sua grande maioria(rochas, d onde vem seu nome)sofrem ações da erosão, causando assim a reação de erosão nos solos rochosos""

Ameeei isso xDDD quase me matei rindo, muito boa xD

Siim.. a Sakura é muiito xingável... e inútil o.ó

Loveless é muito fofo *-* há algum tempo eu cheguei a le um pouco do manga o.o.. bah.. tem bem mais coisa que o anime ô.ô (obvio mas sei la...)

Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado até agora n-n e até alguma próxima, com sorte xP.. se bem que eu comecei uma que começa com a Sakura morrendo xD e indo pro céu... mas ela não pode fica lá.. ou algo assim õ.õ

_**MariHatter**_: Oi o/

xDD mas é muito engraçado quando se le algo completamente nada a vê xP outro dia em vez de le "Olhos vendados" ou algo assim eu li "velhos vendados" xDDD''

Isso ai tem que manda review =D (ou não... .. sim tem que sim ó.ó)

Ée... acho que na real todos queriam mata ela logo xD

Ah, sei la talvez eles fossem da carona de volta pro pessoal... ... ... Vamos ignorar esses detalhes então xD'''

Cara adoro ler reviews sem sentido xD elas são divertidas u.û tipo... no meio da review (na real no fim...) tu tendo uma crise existencial, exemplo xDDD

Então bye bye o/ e obrigada por ter acompanhado e mandado reviews #-#/

_**Mein Sonnenschein.**_: oie o/

Pior é quando tu pega e escreve toda a review certinha e tal... e o pc trava e tem que reescreve X.x

Siiim e eu consegui mesmo (pelo menos eu acho que sim...) #-# me emocionei muito escrevendo a morte dela xDD

É.. essas pessoas que explodem assim do nada u.û não passa de síndrome de deidei oras o.o/ (supernormal xD')

Enfim... brigada ai por tuudo #-# eu terminei isso aqui #-#/

_**Mayuko Natsumi**__**:**_ Ooown brigada #-# -emociona-

Ta aqui o final o.ó/ meio atrasado só ._. ("meio")

Atéé o/ e vlw por le e manda review e tals n-n

_**Ayumi Otaku:**_ Yoo o/

Siiim, viiu ela morreu mesmo #-# só por isso esse cap valeu a pena mas enfim xD''

Não foi bem rápida a continuação ._. sorry ó.ò mas ta ai pelo menos, eu não desisti ò.ó/

_**Ang3ty x3:**_ Oie o/

Cara... MUITO obrigada pela tua review! Tipo.. mesmo depois de 3 anos tu pego e mando sabe? #-# eu fiquei tão feliz e emocionada e tals que me fez termina finalmente ela.. serio... na mesma semana que tu mando a review eu parei e fui termina logo, que eu não aguentava mais ela incompleta.. daí ontem eu arrumei o final e finalmente postei #-# só espero que tu não tenha desistido ._.

xDD nada como um estranho (Sai) ter um irmão com nome estranho (Fora) xDDD'

até podia te escrevido.. mas não eu mal sei descreve um beijo imagina lemon X.x

ée... o vestido dele tava meio difícil de explica X.x por isso que eu desenhei u.û mas é tipo o da Suigintou (meio modificado) e cheeio de correntes xD

Okay... não foi ráapido... mas eu postei ò.ó/ finalmente... brigada por ter lido e tudo mais #-# e mandado a review xDD até o/

* * *

É isso então pessoal... até algum dia ó.o/ (não acredito que terminei essa fic #-# preciso comemora xDDD) (comentários aleatórios são legais até ta? ú.ú)


End file.
